Para volver a amar vuelve a mí
by Dulce twilight
Summary: Dos almas estan destinadas pero cuando él trata de protegerla ella sale lastimada... una traición impedira que logren estar juntos, pero ante todo esta el amor... ¿lograrán vencer las adversidades? ENTRA PARA VER SUMMARY COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa **SM** como siempre yo solo juego con ellos (:

* * *

.

SINOPSIS...

.

**Para volver a amar vuelve a mí**

_Para volver a amar…_

Bella es una joven que se enamoró profundamente y entregó tanto su corazón como su misma alma, pero algo pasó y todo cambio. Ella se alejo para siempre, prometiéndose jamás volver a amar a nadie. ¿Logrará volver a amar y confiar otra vez?

.

_Vuelve a mí…_

Edward es un vampiro que jamás pensó que encontraría a su verdadera y única compañera, ni mucho menos que fuera una frágil humana, quiso protegerla pero la hirió profundamente provocando que ella se alejara y lo abandonara. Ahora sabiendo de su grave error solo quiere que ella su gran amor…vuelva a él.

...

Una historia donde ellos encuentran el amor que los complementa así mismos, pero que también contiene: un secreto, una traición, tristeza y mucho dolor que conllevará grandes dificultades.

...

* * *

Gracias a las siguientes canciones se me ocurrio el titulo y la historia...

un consejo... deberian de escucharlas cuando esten leyendolas, son muy lindas (:

.

.

.

**Para volver a amar**

de**  
**

**_Kany García_**

_._

_._**_  
_**

Mírame ya me vez  
creyéndome tan fuerte tan llena de vida  
dibujando sonrisas ante las miradas  
llevando tanto adentro y mil historias atrapadas.

Mírame y hazlo bien  
No pienses que estoy loca si ando sola en este rumbo  
No-o  
no puedo dar lo que se me robó uoh!

Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo  
Y no andar huyendo  
Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío  
Y hoy ya no lo encuentro  
Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue  
Un corazón abierto  
Y no por ti, no por mí  
Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo.

Sé muy bien que intenté  
poder recuperar los trozos que me quedan  
de este corazón que amó sin ver medida  
Y que hoy vive con miedo y anda a escondidas  
Sé muy bien que no crees  
al verme tan segura y con las fuerzas que camino  
No-o  
No, no puedo dar lo que se me robó uoh!

Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo  
Y no andar huyendo  
Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío  
Y hoy ya no lo encuentro  
Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue  
Un corazón abierto  
Y no por ti, no por mí  
Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo.

Yo sé que de apariencias no se vive  
A quién engaño yo-o  
No puedo amar, yo aún no puedo  
No puedo.

Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo  
Y no andar huyendo  
Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío  
Y hoy ya no lo encuentro  
Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue  
Un corazón abierto uoh!  
oh!, no, no...  
Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo  
Y no andar huyendo  
Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío  
Y hoy ya no lo encuentro  
Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue  
Un corazón abierto-o uoh!  
Y no por ti, no por mí  
Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo.

.

.

.

La siguiente les aconsejo que vean el video (; y les servira de mucho.

.

**Vuelve a mí**

de**  
**

_**Alejandro Fernández**_

_._

_.  
_

Nadie como ese ser que yo amé alguna vez,  
hoy simplemente forma parte de mi ayer,  
mas hoy yo siento sus caricias en mi piel, así.

Nadie, con esos ojos que me miran desde lejos,  
con esa musa que entibiaba mi tristeza,  
con esa boca de ternura tan audaz, ¿porqué?.

Vuelve a mí, que solo y triste me quedé sin ti,  
y vivo sin hallar a quien querer,  
escúchame, mi amor. (2x)

Nadie, con esos ojos que me miran desde lejos,  
con esa musa que entibiaba mi tristeza,  
con esa boca de ternura tan audaz, ¿porqué?.

Vuelve a mí que solo y triste me quede sin ti.  
y vivo sin hallar a quien querer,  
escúchame, mi amor.

Vuelve a mí que solo y triste me quede sin ti.  
y vivo sin hallar a quien querer,  
vuelve mi amor.

.

.

.

* * *

Sé que despues de esto esperaban el primer capí (no se enojen please, ya tengo uno que otro capi)... pero decidí esperarme para ver si les agrada la historia (con sus **reviews**)

Muchas gracias por leerme

XOXO

Dulce


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertencen a la grandiosa** SM, **ya saben yo simplemente juego con ellos en mis historias.

* * *

Hola!

Con mucho cariño a esa personas que se toman el tiempo para leerme (:

Disfruten el primer capitulo...!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

**Sorpresa… Viaje… Bienvenida y Mirada deslumbrante**

Bella estaba empacando en su cuarto para ir a visitar a Charlie porque ya estaba de vacaciones y había prometido ir a verlo. Mientras arreglaba todo lo que se iba a llevar, escucho que tocaron su puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar hija?- preguntó Reneé.

-Por supuesto mamá- respondió y vio que la puerta se abría.

-¿Bella te falta mucho?- le preguntó y por el tono de voz ansiosa que escuchó, Bella voltio a verla.

-No mamá, Y ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa? ¿Acaso te urge que ya me valla?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No claro que no Bella, es solo que te tengo una sorpresa que te espera en la puerta-dijo regresándole la sonrisa.

-Mamá… ¿de qué hablas?-le preguntó confundida.

-Ni siquiera pienses que te voy a decir algo, como ya dije es sorpresa-

-Pero mamá a lo qué me refiero es ¿el por qué me das una sorpresa?-

-Bella por Dios… sí terminaste tu primer semestre en la universidad con honores, eso es algo que se debe compensar ¿no crees?- dijo Reneé con un brillo de admiración por su hija.

-mmm bueno… no se… digo apenas voy en primer semestre o más bien ya lo termine, y aun me faltan nueve más para terminar mi carrera…-

-No, no digas más, para mí eso es suficiente- dijo Reneé sin dejar terminar a Bella.

-Está bien- dijo Bella suspirando.

Cuando Bella termino de empacar sus cosas, Reneé le tomo la mano y bajaron juntas para ver la sorpresa. Pero antes que llegarán a la puerta, Bella se detuvo haciendo que parará Reneé.

-Espera mamá, quiero saber sí está bien que me valla por un mes, o ¿me necesitarás aquí en casa?- le pregunto Bella, pues ella sabía que Reneé era algo despistada y no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola, aunque claro la pareja de Reneé estaría a su lado, pero aun así no estaba muy segura de irse.

-Ya lo hablamos Bella, estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí, sé perfectamente que tienes ganas de ir a Forks con Charlie, y ya era hora que decidieras ir porque tenías años sin ir a verlo.- le reprendió Reneé.

-Pero…-no termino de decir cuando Reneé contraatacó.

-No señorita, nada de peros, siempre le pedías a Charlie que viniera a verte y nunca ibas tú, ya es suficiente cariño ahora abre la puerta para que veas la sorpresa.- le dijo Reneé dando por terminada la discusión.

-Está bien- dijo derrotada, y sabiendo que Reneé tenía la razón.

Bella jamás iba a ver a Charlie, solo iba cuando era pequeña y eso porque no tenía voz ni voto en las decisiones que tomaban sus padres, quienes a pesar de estar divorciados se llevan muy bien y entre ellos había una linda amistad. Pero no iba porque no le gustaba dejar sola a Reneé. En esto… Reneé parecía la hija y Bella la madre.

Cuando abrieron la puerta y salieron juntas, Bella se paró en seco.

-Wuau ¿y qué es esto?- pregunto sin despegar la mirada del coche plateado que tenía a pocos metros de distancia.

-Bueno, Bella es un carro, coche o auto como tú quieras llamarlo que sirve para llevar a la gente a todos lados- le dijo tomándole el pelo.

-Ya lo sé mamá, pero ¿qué hace aquí?- pregunto volteando a verla.

-Está estacionado- cuando Reneé vio que Bella puso los ojos en blanco y que le iba a contestar, ella se le adelanto. – Ya, está bien… es un regalo que te doy con todo mi amor y cariño, está es la sorpresa.-

-Valla mamá ahora sí que me sorprendiste- dijo regresando su mirada al hermoso coche.

-¿de verdad? Entonces ¿qué me dices? ¿Te gustó? Es que no sabía cual coche era de tu agrado- le dijo algo avergonzada Reneé.

-Oh mamá me encanta su color, su estilo todo me encanta, muchas gracias- respondió Bella abrazando a Reneé.

-De nada Bella, te lo mereces, el gerente me dijo que era un… espera déjame checo- dijo sacando unos papeles. –Ah sí… es un… Nissan Tiida Hatchback Emotion Full, no tengo la menor idea a que se refiera, pero me gusta cómo suena y es lindo- dijo riéndose.

-Si mamá, es lindo- dijo también riendo.

-Bueno, ya basta de tanta charla, tienes que irte, vamos anda, ya… ya, sube- dijo Reneé empujando a Bella.

-Tranquila mamá- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. – Te quiero y gracias por todo-

-Ay Bella, de nada hija y ya no sigas me harás llorar- le dijo sonriendo –Cuídate mucho y ten mucho cuidado.- Bella asintió y le dijo a dios.

.

…

.

Bella estaba muy emocionada por su nuevo auto y porque muy pronto estaría junto a Charlie y en su querido Forks, a ella le encanta el sol pero también le gustaba la lluvia pues la tranquilizaba mucho, si le llegarán a pedir que decidiera no sabría la respuesta o elegiría las dos opciones.

Cuando estaba en la entrada de Forks se sintió feliz de estar de vuelta después de tantos años de ausencia.

Llegando a la calle donde se encontraba la casa de Charlie, la vio, vio la pequeña pero acogedora casa que por tanto tiempo había abandonado, de repente se sintió triste y culpable por haber abandonado no solo a su casa sino también a su padre, pero desecho ese pensamiento pues sabía que a pesar de su error, eso cambiaría de ahora en adelante.

Bella bajó del auto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bella… al fin llegaste hija- dijo su padre mientras le abría la puerta y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Charlie- dijo tomando de buena gana el abraso de su padre.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-le pregunto después de soltarla y llevarla a dentro de la casa.

-Muy bien, seguro sabes que Reneé me regalo un coche, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No, no te equivocas ya lo sabía- dijo sonriendo –Pero ¿dime estas cansada?

-Un poco-

-Entonces te aconsejo que vallas a tomar una siesta para después llevarte a cenar- le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa

-Está bien, iré a tomar una siesta.-le respondió con un bostezo.

Charlie le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien tu habitación te espera,-le dijo Charlie

-Gracias Charlie, te veré en un rato más- diciendo esto, Bella subió las escaleras.

Al entrar a su cuarto y verlo otra vez, Bella recordó muchos momentos felices, y sonrió al pensarlos. Vio su cama y dejo su maleta a un lado para irse a dormir, pues su cuerpo ya le estaba cobrando el viaje. Solo tocar la cama Bella quedó profundamente dormida.

.

**…**

.

Un par de horas después, Bella despertó y fue a tomar una ducha. Al salir, fue hasta su maleta y la abrió para elegir que ponerse. Bella no tenía ninguna idea a donde la llevaría Charlie a cenar, y no sabía que ponerse, pero decidió usar un vestido casual largo y de color negro con unas zapatillas con tacón bajo, pues era muy propensa a los accidentes, se maquillo un poco pues no le gustaba empolvarse la cara con todos los cosméticos como lo hacían muchas personas, Bella prefería más lo natural, dejó su cabello suelto y solo se puso un broche que le había regalado Charlie en su cumpleaños.

Una hora después bajo y vio a Charlie esperándola en la sala.

-Hola de nuevo dormilona- dijo Charlie aun sin voltear a verla, porque estaba muy entretenido con el televisor. _"Al parecer todo sigue igual por aquí" _pensó Bella sonriendo.

-Hola Charlie, ¿ya nos vamos?- le pregunto

-Sí ya nos vamos- diciendo esto apago el televisor y al voltear a verla se quedó muy sorprendido. – Te ves hermosa Bella- dijo con un brillo de admiración, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara.

-Gracias Charlie-

-Charlie iremos en mi coche o en el tuyo- le pregunto Bella al estar en la puerta.

-Iremos en el mío Bella, el tuyo mañana lo usarás- dijo sonriendo

-Está bien- y con esto se subieron al coche de Charlie y emprendieron su viaje al restaurante.

Al llegar al restaurante "Luna turquesa" y dejar el coche en el estacionamiento, Charlie pidió una mesa para dos. Bella se dio cuenta que el restaurante era muy cómodo y lindo, y que había mucha gente. _"Seguro hay algún tipo de reunión o algo parecido"_ pensó observando el lugar, vio que el restaurante contaba con dos partes y Bella por lo que vio suponía que una era para las fiestas o reuniones y la otra para lo habitual.

-Por supuesto acompáñenme- dijo la mesera muy amable, llegaron a una mesa, y tomaron asiento.

-En un momento los atiendo-dijo la mesera.

-Gracias- musitaron Bella y Charlie.

-¿Qué te parece Bella?- le pregunto después de que la mesera se alejara.

-Es muy lindo- respondió admirando el restaurante.

-Sí que lo es, lleva solo un año aquí, y ya tiene mucha clientela-

En ese momento llegó la mesera, y les entregó la carta.

-Aquí tienen, les daré unos minutos para que decidan que ordenaran-dijo amablemente. Poco después la mesera regresó y tomo la orden.

Mientras comían y platicaban, Bella se sentía muy a gusto, extrañaba mucho a Charlie con sus pláticas entretenidas.

-Me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí Bella, no era lo mismo que yo fuera verte- le dijo Charlie apretando la mano de Bella.

-Sí yo también estoy muy contenta de estar nuevamente aquí, y siento mucho que no haya venido antes, discúlpame Charlie- dijo Bella bajando la mirada.

-No cariño, no tengo nada que disculparte, te entiendo, no querías dejar sola a Reneé- le dijo sonriendo.

-Si ese fue el motivo- dijo agradecida que su padre la entendiera.

Estaban por terminar su comida, cuando Bella sintió una sensación de electricidad que le corría por todo el cuerpo, se sintió observada, y volteo a todos partes para buscar quien era esa persona que la miraba fijamente. De pronto se topo con unos ojos hinoptizantes color dorados, los cuales tenían un brillo espectacular, mientras se miraban fijamente, Bella sintió cosquillas en su estomago, su corazón empezó a bombear a mil por hora y de repente le dio mucho, mucho calor, era como si su cuerpo reconociera y reclamara estar junto a él, él quien seguía mirándola fijamente hasta que Bella ya no soporto más por lo que desvió su mirada a Charlie porque tenía miedo que esa necesidad de estar cerca de esa persona la hiciera cometer algo imprudente.

-Charlie en un momento regresó- dijo algo agitada

-Claro Bella- dijo frunciendo el seño, pero sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el estado en que veía a su hija.

Bella se paro y se dirigió al baño, cuando entro y agradeció que no había nadie, por lo que se acerco al lavamanos, tomo un poco de agua en sus manos y cerrando los ojos se mojo un poco el cuello para aplacar esa repentina sensación de calor.

De pronto sintió la brisa cuando alguien abrió la puerta haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe asustada.

-Siento haberte asustado, no era mi intención es solo que te vi con los ojos cerrados y pensé que tal vez necesitabas algo- dijo una pequeña mujer pálida pero muy hermosa – Soy Alice Cullen- dijo sonriendo.

-Hola Alice, soy Bella Swan y no te preocupes estoy bien es solo que… olvídalo estoy bien- dijo aun nerviosa pero sonriendo.

-Si lo sé, te entiendo perfectamente- dijo Alice en voz baja con un brillo en la mirada pero que Bella alcanzo a escuchar y ver, por lo que por un momento pensó que Alice sabía algo de lo que acababa de pasarle con su cuerpo y las sensaciones que tenía, pero después desecho ese pensamiento pues era algo ridículo pues apenas y la conocía.

-Es un gran gusto conocerte Bella- dijo Alice sonriendo y con un brillo extraño en su mirada que dejó más confundida a Bella. –Mira ella es Rosalie Cullen- dijo Alice señalando a la alta y hermosa rubia que estaba entrando al baño.

-Hola como ya oíste soy Rosalie y por lo que escuche tú debes de ser Bella ¿verdad?- le dijo Rosalie con una voz hermosa, Bella aun confundida solo asintió.

-Es bueno conocerte al fin- dijo sonriendo Rosalie, por lo que Bella no entendía nada, pues estas dos hermosas mujeres le decían cosas raras.

-Y dime ¿viniste con tu novio, o tu familia?- pregunto Alice, aunque Alice ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, no tengo novio, vengo con mi padre- contesto Bella haciendo que Alice y Rosalie sonrieran de una manera algo rara. – ¿Y ustedes? Supongo que son hermanas, por sus apellidos.-

-Estamos aquí debido a una reunión familiar y obviamente se encuentra toda nuestra familia pero no somos hermanas de sangre aunque sí de corazón, lo que sucede es que nos adopto Carlisle y Esme Cullen que nos tratan de maravilla y que los amamos mucho.- dijo Alice sonriendo con amor.

-Pero no solo a nosotras dos nos adoptaron, también adoptaron a Emmett, Jasper y Edward- dijo Rosalie.

Bella sintió electricidad con tan solo oír el nombre de Edward. _"Es muy hermoso el nombre" _pensó con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces ninguno de ustedes cinco son hermanos de sangre?- pregunto Bella curiosa.

-No, de hecho mi compañero es Emmett- dijo Rosalie con un brillo de amor en sus ojos.

-Y el mío es Jasper- dijo igualmente Alice

- Esperen… ¿compañero? Querrán decir novio ¿no?- les pregunto Bella confusa

-Emm bueno si.- dijo Rosalie nerviosa.

-¿Bella, qué te parece si mañana nos vemos para que conozcas a toda la familia y así podamos platicar?- le pregunto Alice con una mirada suplicante para cambiar el tema, pues aun no era tiempo.

-Claro, porque no.- dijo Bella sorprendida por no haber dudado un solo segundo.

-Perfecto, mañana pasaremos a recogerte a las 12 a tu casa y después te llevaremos a nuestra casa- dijo Alice sonriendo

-Yo puedo ir en mi coche, no será necesario que ustedes tengan que ir a mi casa- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-No, no te preocupes, para nosotras es un placer ir a recogerte,-contesto Rosalie.

-Sí concuerdo con Rose, aparte podrías perderte-dijo Alice riendo.

-Está bien déjame te doy mi dirección para que la apuntes- Bella luego de decirle esto, le dio su dirección y Alice la guardo en su celular.

-Bueno chicas fue un gusto conocerlas, mañana no veremos, porque ya me tengo que ir pues Charlie me espera- se despidió Bella con un sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Bella, mañana nos vemos, y para nosotros fue un privilegio al fin conocerte- le dijo Alice volviendo a dejar confundida a Bella debido a sus palabras.

"_Que extraño, ya van varias veces que dicen -al fin- como si me estuvieran esperando desde hace tiempo… bueno seguro estoy exagerando las cosas"_ pensó Bella.

Bella salió del baño y se dirigió a la mesa donde su padre estaba pagando la cuenta.

.

**…**

.

Cuando Bella salió, Rosalie se dirigió a Alice.

-¿Alice es ella verdad?- pregunto con esperanza

-Sí Rose es ella, al fin la encontró- dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es hermosa y por lo visto es inteligente-

-Claro Rose ella es perfecta para él… sin lugar a dudas.-

-Ahora hay que ir con él ya que está desesperado para decirle que todo saldrá bien, y para organizarnos y tener todo preparado para mañana- dijo Alice dirigiéndose a la salida del baño con Rosalie detrás de ella.

-Tienes razón es hora de irnos, no soporto los olores de la comida estoy asqueada y seguramente los demás también- dijo Rosalie con cara de asco.

-Sí los demás también están desesperados por irse, pero era un pequeño sacrificio para conocer a Bella- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras salían, Alice tuvo una visión que la hizo sonreír pues se dio cuenta que mañana sería un día espectacular.

"_Al fin la encontraste hermanito, es única y perfecta, de ahora en adelante ya no estarás solo… ya tienes a tu amada compañera"_

.

**…**

.

Bella llegó juntó a su padre.

-¿Estas lista para irte?- le preguntó Charlie

-Sí Charlie, estoy lista- respondió sonriendo.

-Perfecto, vámonos y espero que hallas disfrutado de la noche- comento Charlie llevando a Bella del brazo hacía la salida.

-Por supuesto que la disfrute mucho y gracias- le dijo Bella. _"La disfrute de maravilla con esas sensaciones que me atravesaron debido a esos ojos dorados… esos ojos dorados…"_ pensó Bella durante todo el camino de regresó a casa.

-Por cierto Bella porque tardaste tanto en el baño- pregunto Charlie cuando entraron a la casa.

-Ah es que conocí a dos mujeres que me agradaron mucho sus nombres eran Alice y Rosalie Cullen- dijo sonriendo

-Qué bueno que en tu primer día ya tengas amigas… espera… dijiste Cullen, bueno me da gusto que esas amigas nuevas sean las hijas de Carlisle, es un excelente doctor, él y su familia tienen poco viviendo en Forks- le platico Charlie

-¿En serio? Qué bien que los conozcas, entonces no te molesta que mañana valla a su casa ¿verdad?- pregunto esperanzada para que aceptara.

-Por supuesto que no, pero debes tener cuidado cuando vallas manejando puede ser que te pierdas- dijo preocupado

-Ah no… por eso no te preocupes, Alice y Rosalie vendrán a recogerme.-

-Excelente, me quedó más tranquilo- respondió sonriendo.

Después Bella se despidió de Charlie y se dirigió a su recamara, estaba muy cansada, al llegar se fue al baño para ponerse tu pijama y lavarse los dientes, cuando terminó se fue directo a su cama y cayo rendida.

Cerró sus parpados y lo último que recordó fue esa mirada dorada que la deslumbro por completo y que le llego tanto a su corazón como a su misma alma.

"_Espero de todo corazón que pueda volver a ver a esos… hermosos ojos dorados, y conocer al dueño de esa mirada"_ pensó con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Antes de llegar a la inconsciencia escucho a lo lejos…

-_Eres hermosa Bella_- dijo una voz aterciopelada dándole un beso en la mejilla por lo que Bella suspiro sonriendo y después quedó profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?**

¿Dudas, comentarios, tomatasos (espero que no jajaja XD), o ideas? serán muy bien recibidas**  
**

Gracias a esas personas que por sus comentarios me dan animos para seguir...

El 2ºCapi estará muy pronto... ya lo tengo LISTO... pero esperare a que me den más animos para seguir (:

PD. Estaré subiendo capis en esta historia y en "**_Estigma de amor_**" cada tercer día o menos pero eso depende de los comentarios (:

NUEVAMENTE **GRACIAS** por su apoyo!

XOXO

**DULCE**

**¿ ¿ ¿ R E V I E W S ? ? ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Twilight BY **S. Meyer...** Yo simplemente juego con ellos (:

* * *

HOLA! NEW CAPI...

espero que lo disfruten (:

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**La familia Cullen**

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó muy relajada y con una sonrisa en la cara tras recordar a la hermosa voz. _"Aaaah era hermosa esa voz… lástima que solo sea mi imaginación"_ pensó un poco desilusionada.

-En fin hora de levantarse Bella Swan- se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

Minutos después salió del baño recién bañada, y se cambio. Eligió unos jeans y una bonita blusa azul, su favorita pues le quedaba perfecta, con zapatillas para correr,_ "mmm… nunca se sabe si tenemos que ir a correr, aunque en mi caso no serviría de nada pues seguro me caigo al primer paso" _pensó riendo después decidió que llevaría el cabello suelto aunque también llevaría una liga por si acaso.

Al terminar de arreglarse se dirigió al comedor y se encontró a Charlie desayunando.

-Buenos días, Charlie-

-Buenos días a ti también Bella- respondió con una sonrisa –Veo que ya estás lista para salir- mirándola de los pies a la cabeza.

-Espero que me vea decente… bueno me refiero a que no valla tan informal- dijo sonrojada

-Ah… pero a mí me parece el atuendo perfecto por lo que se, la casa de los Cullen queda en el bosque… y…. Bella te ves hermosa- dijo con una mirada orgullosa por lo hermosa que estaba su hija, haciendo nuevamente sonrojar a Bella.

-Gracias Charlie- dijo agradecida y avergonzada.

Bella se creía una chica normal y corriente, bueno la parte de normal… no tanto. Pero ella ignoraba por completo a la hermosa mujer que aparece todos los días enfrente del espejo… su reflejo.

-Ya que estas despierta y lista, ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo?- pregunto Charlie señalando una silla, en la cual Bella se sentó.

-Claro- contesto tomando una taza para hacer su café.

-¿No eres muy joven para tomar café?- le pregunto Charlie con el ceño fruncido.

-Por dios Charlie, ya estoy grandecita y no te preocupes no le pongo mucho café- contesto riendo, a lo que Charlie suspiro y asintió.

Después de terminar de desayunar Bella y Charlie se dirigieron a la puerta y Charlie se despidió de Bella para irse a trabajar.

-Bella me voy, cuídate y nos vemos por la tarde- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

-Muy bien Charlie Y tienes cuidado.-

Bella regreso a la cocina para recogerla, cuando terminó miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 11:30. _"Valla el tiempo pasa volando en Forks, pero aun tengo tiempo para cambiarme" _pensó nerviosa pues ahora no estaba tan segura de su atuendo.

Pero antes de llegar a su recamara, escuchó el timbre y se sorprendió. _"Pero que demo… ¿quién será? ¿Alice? Mmm no lo creo aun no son las 12… ¿o sí?"_ pensó aun nerviosa dirigiéndose a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Alice.

-¿Alice?... ¿pero qué…?-

-Hola Bella y no te molestes en terminar la pregunta, ya son las 12 en punto-dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Valla Alice… tienes razón- dijo Bella viendo el su reloj. – Entra Alice, dame unos segundos para ir por mi bolso- dijo mientras se dirigían a la sala, para después ir a su cuarto.

-BELLA ESTAS PERFECTA- grito Alice dejando a Bella estupefacta en la puerta de su cuarto, pues acaba de decidir que se cambiaria de blusa, pero luego de lo que le dijo Alice decidió no hacerlo. _"Acaso ella sabía…."_pensó si terminar la oración pues para ella era algo ridículo.

Cuando bajo Alice ya se encontraba en la puerta.

-Valla Alice no pensé que fueras tan desesperada- dijo un tanto sorprendida por la prisa de Alice.

-Bueno Bella es que aun no me conoces bien, pero pronto hablaremos- dijo sonriendo con un mirada brillante.

-Está bien Alice- dijo sonriendo aunque por lo poco que la conocía ya le caía de maravilla junto a Rose.

-Bonito coche Alice, es perfecto para ti.- dijo Bella viendo el magnífico Porsche amarillo

-Gracias Bella- contesto con un brillo de orgullo en la mirada – Y ahora ya sube-

En el viaje hacía la casa de los Cullen, Bella conoció mucho más a Alice y Alice también la conoció más.

-Y bueno Alice ¿por qué no vino Rose?-

-Ah es verdad olvide decirte, es que ella se quedo a lado de Emmett y bueno siendo como son, no iba a esperarla- dijo riendo Alice haciendo sonrojar a Bella pues ella más o menos tenía idea de lo que seguro estaban haciendo.

-Hablando de novios… ¿y Jasper es tu novio verdad?- le pregunto Bella para cambiar el tema de Rose y Emmett pues no deseaba conocer su intimidad.

-Sí Jasper es mi novio, casi mi esposo-dijo sonriendo Alice

-¿Entonces quieres decirme que tu y Jasper ya se casaron? Y ¿también Rose y Emmett?- pregunto muy curiosa

-Bueno… siendo sincera… sí, ya nos casamos, es que cuando uno de nosotros encuentra a su pareja correcta pues decide amarla por siempre y estar a su lado para siempre-dijo Alice

-¡Valla! jamás había conocido a personas que tuvieran esa visión en el amor… están extraño hoy en día enterarte que para ciertas personas encontrar a su persona elegida es un compromiso para siempre-dijo Bella sorprendida _"Ojalá tuviera a alguien a mi lado qué pensará amarme hasta el final" _pensó añorando ese tipo de amor comprometido. -Espera, ¿a qué te refieres "uno de nosotros"?- pregunto muy curiosa y extrañada en la forma en que lo dijo Alice.

-Ahh… bueno me refiero a mi familia… Los Cullen así somos- dijo sonriendo _ "Y pronto tu también serás una Cullen, hermanita"_ pensó Alice.

-Es verdad que tonta soy por no darme cuenta de eso- dijo avergonzada Bella

-No te preocupes, seguro es solo porque jamás te has encontrado a una familia como la nuestra… de eso pronto te darás cuenta mira ya casi llegamos- dijo sonriendo Alice y señalando a Bella la enorme casa que se veía.

.

**…**

.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Los Cullen, Edward se encontraba desesperado porque ya llegara Bella.

-Tranquilízate Edward, escucha están por llegar- dijo Esme con un sonrisa cálida y agarrando los hombros de Edward.

-Lo sé Esme, desde aquí escucho los pensamientos de Alice- dijo sonriendo y agradecido pero se quedo desconcertado pues no podía escuchar los pensamientos de Bella._"Qué extraño, escucho muy bien los de Alice, era para que los de Bella estuvieran ya en mi cabeza"_

-Todo saldrá bien Edward- dijo Jasper mientras le enviaba una ola de tranquilidad.

-Ya Edward, por dios hombre pareces un niño chiquito que está desesperado por abrir los regalos… compórtate como el anciano de siglos de vida que eres- dijo burlándose Emmett.

-Cállate Emmett, déjalo estar.- le dijo Rose dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Emmett deberías escuchar a Rose, y déjame recordarte que escucho perfectamente tus pensamientos y sé muy bien lo que piensas de mi situación- dijo enojado Edward aunque con un brillo en la mirada de risa. _"Yo también sé perfectamente que estas escuchando ahora mismo, pero me encanta irritarte jajajajaj"_ escucho Edward en los pensamientos de Emmett, pero decidió ignorarlo.

"_Hijo ya sé que lo hablamos pero ¿estás seguro de no decirle nuestro secreto?" _escucho Edward viniendo de Carlisle a lo que solo asintió

-Cuando sea el momento lo hare- dijo Edward y todo mundo lo oyó, pero también escucharon el carro de Alice estacionarse en la entrada.

.

**…**

.

-Muy bien llegamos Bella- dijo Alice muy feliz bajando del coche.

-Wuau es muy hermosa la casa Alice- dijo admirando la enorme casa color blanco y de 3 pisos.

-Sí lo es, pero vamos Bella es hora ya ya- dijo tomando la mano de Bella y jalándola para que se apresurara.

-Por dios Alice ve más despacio… me voy a tropezar acaso no recuerdas que te dije que soy muy torpe para caminar- dijo Bella tratando de no caerse.

-Si ya lo sé tonta, pero te estoy tomando la mano así que si te caes pues también lo tendré que hacer yo ¿verdad?, y eso no está en mis planes- dijo Alice sonriendo y dejando confusa a Bella.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y entraron.

Bella quedó nuevamente sorprendida por la hermosa que era la casa también por dentro y cuando dirigió la mirada a donde la jalaba Alice se quedó totalmente pasmada.

Era la sala y eso no fue la que la dejo pasmada a pesar de lo hermosa que era, lo que la hizo detenerse bruscamente fueron las seis personas que se encontraban paradas, esperándolas.

-Bueno Bella te presento a la familia Cullen y familia ella es Bella Swan- dijo Alice haciendo la presentación en general.

-Ho… hola a todos, e.. es un gusto conocerlos- dijo muy impactada por la hermosura de estas personas que tenía enfrente. _"Por dios, pero si parecen TODOS dioses, son hermosos… ¿acaso son una familia de angeles?... estoy alucinando"_ pensó Bella.

-Hola soy Esme, que bueno es al fin conocerte cariño- dijo una hermosa mujer con una voz muy cálida y lo que la dejo sorprendida fue el beso frio pero cálido en la mejilla que le dio y su hermosa voz.

-Yo soy Carlisle, y por lo que nos hablaron Alice y Rosalie de ti, pues teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte- dijo pues vio la confusión en el rostro de Bella después de las palabras de Esme.

-Bella ellos son nuestros padres, pero puedes hablarles por su nombre, ello así lo prefieren ¿verdad Esme, Carlisle?- dijo Alice

-Por supuesto- contestaron a la vez Esme y Carlisle.

-Está bien Esme, Carlisle - dijo Bella sonriendo

-Él es Jasper- dijo Alice con amor en los ojos y señalando a un hombre rubio.

-Qué tal Bella, es bueno conocerte- dijo mientras Bella asentía con la cabeza y sonriendo sintió una onda de tranquilidad por todo su cuerpo.

-Hola Bella es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo Rosalie dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola de nuevo Rose- dijo sonriendo Bella. De repente Bella sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura mientras se elevaba por los aires.

-Holaaaaa Bells, yo soy Emmett la pareja de mi hermosa Rose- dijo el hombre que le estaba dando un abrazo de oso y que también la cargaba.

-YA BASTA EMMETT- grito Alice enfadada pero a la vez alegre _"Ay Emmett nunca cambiarás" _ pensó sonriendo. Emmett bajó a Bella haciendo un puchero avergonzado, pero obviamente estaba mintiendo.

- No te preocupes Alice, estoy bien, y Emmett es un gusto conocerte- dijo Bella riendo, se sentía feliza por el cariño que estaba empezando a nacer por esta hermosa familia.

-Miren quién es el que se comporta como niño chiquito- dijo un voz aterciopelada que la dejo estupefacta por la electricidad que sintió su cuerpo al oírla y volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz.

-Hola Bella es un placer conocerte soy Edward- dijo el hombre más guapo y hermoso que nunca había conocido Bella _"Por dios, pero sí es él… el dueño de la mirada"_

-Ho… hola Edward- tartamudeo sonrojándose por recordar que soñó con esa mirada.

-Bueno, Chicos ya que todos se presentaron iré a la cocina a preparte algo Bella- dijo Esme, pero Bella solo asintió pues aun no dejaba de mirar a Edward.

-Te acompaño Esme- dijo Carlisle sonriendo con Esme pues se daban cuenta que Bella estaba muy ocupada mirando a su hijo.

-Ey! ustedes dos vuelvan a tierra- dijo carcajeándose Emmett

-Cállate, déjalos- dijo Rose susurrando.

Eso basto para que Bella saliera del trance en el que se encontraba y bajo la mirada avergonzada de que todo mundo se diera cuenta de su estado por estar cerca de Edward.

-Bella acompáñanos al jardín para platicar y así conozcas más a nuestra familia.- dijo Alice _"Edward tómale la mano, te aseguro que no se molestara "_ pensó Alice para que Edward la escuchara. Y así lo hizo Edward y como sabe muy bien, Alice no se equivoco, Bella no se molesto simplemente sonrió y se sonrojo.

Todos salieron en parejas, Edward y Bella eran los primeros, le seguían Jasper y Alice, sonriendo, y los últimos eran Emmett y Rose que por cierto iban muy atrás debido a que se estaban besando apasionadamente.

-Por dios… ustedes dos, contrólense ya de por si tengo con las emociones de Bella y Edward- dijo Jasper en voz baja que solo los oídos de vampiros lograrían escucharlo.

-Muy bien Jasper… siempre me arruinas la diversión- dijo Emmett del mismo tono e irritado, a pesar de que Emmett no veía la cara de Jasper él puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando llegaron, todos comenzaron a platicar y Bella conoció a todos…

Alice era adicta a las compras y siempre se sale con la suya haciendo planes _"dios eso imaginaba" _pensó con un estremecimiento.

A Rose le encantan las compras, verse hermosa _"Es una digna miss universo con estilo"_ pensó sonriendo _"Ah lo olvidaba también le gusta la mecánica"._

Jasper era tranquilo y siempre en su presencia se sentía cómoda y tranquila.

Emmett… él era el niño travieso del familia, y todo se lo toma a la ligera _"Es muy divertida su forma de ser"_ pensó Bella riendo.

Esme era muy amorosa con su familia, Bella veía el amor que sentía por su familia.

Carlisle era el doctor de la familia, era muy bueno y compasivo por lo que vio Bella.

Edward era educado y cortés _"También Hermoso, Bello, Magnifico, Extremadamente Guapo y todo lo parecido"_ Pensó Bella admirándolo y Edward voltio a verla haciendo que Bella se sonrojara._ "Ay dios esa mirada me hace perder la cabeza, siento muchas cosas… deseo, anhelo, felicidad, amor… espera un momento acaso dije ¿amor? ¿eso es lo que siento? Pero acabo de conocerlo" _ pensó Bella sorprendida y vio a Edward riendo con sus hermanos, mientras ella supuestamente estaba platicando con Rose y Alice. _"Con esa sonrisa y risa es fácil enamorarse"_ concluyo Bella en su pensamiento.

-¿y dinos Bella estas feliz y a gusto con nosotros?- pregunto Rose.

-Por supuesto Rose, estoy muy contenta de haberlos conocido- dijo sonriendo Bella

-Bella te prepare unos bocadillos- dijo Esme cuando estuvo cerca de ellas y dejo una bandeja de plata en la mesita cercana a ellas.

-Gracias Esme eres muy amable- dijo Bella y Esme simplemente sonrió asintiendo.

-De nada cariño- contesto Esme

Tiempo después Bella vio que ya había oscurecido y decidió que ya era hora de irse.

-Alice creo que ya es hora de que vaya a casa-

-Ah es verdad Bella lo siento, ya es tarde, solo dame un momento mientras voy por las llaves del coche- dijo Alice _"Edward es tu turno, llévala a casa, Charlie llegará tarde, asique tendrán tiempo para platicar en tu coche, por ningún motivo entres a su casa… me oíste Edward, porque si entras no serán capaces de detenerse" _escucho Edward y asintió en dirección hacía a Alice.

-Espera Alice, yo puedo llevarla a casa, siempre que Bella así lo quiera- dijo Edward sonriendo hacia Bella y rezando para que no se negara.

-Por mi está bien.- dijo Bella

-Perfecto entonces, nos vemos mañana Bella- dijo Alice a modo de despedida

-Está bien, hasta mañana- dijo Bella sonriendo.

Cuando Bella termino de despedirse de todos, ella y Edward fueron a la cochera.

-Gracias Edward- dijo Bella mientras Edward le abría la puerta del hermoso coche

-De nada Bella- respondio con una hermosa sonrisa.

.

.

Así se dirigieron a casa de Bella, en el camino platicaron y entre ellos nació el deseo de estar cerca el uno del otro, los dos ya estaban completamente enamorados, pero eso estaba muy claro pues estaban destinados a estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ninguno de los dos se bajo.

-Me ha encantado conocerte Bella- dijo Edward volteando a verla y acercándose.

-A mi también Edward, jamás me sentí así con una persona- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Bella no te avergüences, yo también siento lo mismo y todo el día he querido hacer esto- dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a los labios de Bella, esperando una señal de ella para detenerse, pero no la hubo y continuo hasta besarla.

Al principio el beso fue muy tierno, pero mientras los dos abrían sus labios y se exploraban, se fue haciendo más arrollador, hasta dejarlos jadeando.

-Edward no quiero que pienses que me comporto así cuando conozco a un hombre- dijo Bella agitada y su corazón a mil por hora, mientras Edward dejaba besos en su cuello.

-Mi dulce Bella, sé muy bien cómo eres y solo te comportas así conmigo… solo conmigo- dijo Edward con un marcado deseo en su voz.

-Sí Edward solo contigo- dijo Bella mientras sentía las manos de Edward en todo su cuerpo.

-Debemos parar- dijo Edward jadeando y luchando con su bestia interior para calmarla "_ES MIA"_ rugió la bestia en él. _"Debo parar… pero no quiero…pero podría dañarla y eso es lo menos que quiero hacerle" _pensó Edward mientras se calmaba y dejaba de tocar a Bella.

-Tienes razón no es el momento ni el lugar- dijo Bella sonriendo sonrojada por las emociones atronadoras que sentía.

-Eres muy hermosa Bella nunca olvides eso- dijo Edward dándole un beso tierno.

-Edward tengo que irme Charlie pronto llegara.-contesto Bella

-Por supuesto pero antes de que te vayas debes saber algo y que voy a decir muy enserio- dijo muy serio Edward.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- pregunto temerosa.

-A pesar de que nos acabamos de conocer sé en lo más profundo de mi ser que tu eres la indicada, la elegida, eres mi compañera y por eso quiero que sepas que Te ame desde el primer momento cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y por eso espero que aceptes esto… ¿quieres ser mi novia… mi compañera?- pregunto Edward con un brillo de amor en la mirada.

Bella se quedó impactada por las palabras de Edward, era cierto que apenas y lo conocía pero ella también sentía en el fondo de su corazón que… lo amaba, _"Lo amo, lo amo, y quiero estar siempre con él" _pensó Bella mientras se imaginaba su vida con él.

-Sí Edward porque yo también me enamore de ti la primera vez que te vi a pesar de que suene extraño pero TE AMO- le dijo Bella acercándose para darle un beso.

Se besaron de la manera más tierna, Edward tenía miedo de lastimarla y Bella quería más mucho más, pero sabía que no era momento ni el lugar como ya lo había dicho.

Edward bajo primero del coche para abrir la puerta de Bella

-¿Te veré mañana?- pregunto Bella mientras se bajaba.

-Claro amor, vendré a buscarte todos los días porque no quiero estar lejos de ti por nada del mundo- dijo Edward sonriendo dándole otro beso

-Muy bien porque yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti ya de por sí me molesta que tengamos que despedirnos ahora pero lo entiendo así que nos vemos mañana- se despidió Bella.

Edward observó como su amada compañera entraba en su casa y se subió al coche para dirigirse a casa y así poder decirle a su familia... _"Seguramente Alice ya les conto todo desde que salimos de la casa" _pensó sonriendo Edward.

.

**…**

.

En casa de los Cullen había una pequeña discusión.

-Ya por dios Alice dinos que pasó-le dijo Emmett por enésima vez en todo el día.

-Ya te dije que no voy a decir nada, hasta que Edward llegue- contesto Alice con porte de reina.

-Al menos podrías decirnos que todo salió bien- dijo Esme con una sonrisa cálida.

-Ya está bien solo porque tú me lo pides Esme… todo salió bien- dijo Alice y todos en la sala se sintieron más tranquilos.

-Gracias Alice- dijo Esme dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿QUE? SOLO PORQUE ESME TE LO PIDIO- dijo Emmett gritando

-Si solo porque ella me lo pidió- dijo Alice otra vez con porte de reina.

-Oh bueno… Esme podrías preguntarle a la duende de Alice… que pasó con Edward y Bella- dijo Emmett implorando con la mirada hacía Esme.

-YA BASTA EMMETT… Y Esme lo siento pero no te diré nada porque ya lo vi… y otra cosa, ya no le creas nada a este… este… chiflado- dijo Alice enfadada señalando a Emmett.

-Ya se pueden contralar niños- dijo Carlisle tratando de sonar molesto pero le fallo pues en su mirada solo había risa.

-Sí ya dejen de pelear, escuchen… el carro de Edward está cerca y el podrá contarnos todo- dijo Jasper enviando olas de tranquilidad.

-Es verdad amor, ya tranquilo, después de todo Edward nos contará todo- dijo Rose dirigiéndose a Emmett para abrazarlo.

.

.

Tal como dijo Jasper y Rose, Edward les contó todo pero Alice estaba muy nerviosa pues a pesar de que todo lo que veía en sus visiones estaba bien… había algo que le molestaba.

-Edward ¿cuándo le piensas decir qué somos vampiros?- le pregunto Alice pues en ninguna de la visión veía a Edward contándole ese secreto.

-Mira Alice… no lo sé, será cuando el momento sea el adecuado y cuando estemos estables- dijo Edward

-Edward… solo te digo una cosa… a Bella ya la quiero y mucho… todos los aquí presentes también, por eso no quiero que sufra por tus estúpidas decisiones-dijo Alice enfada.

-Ya Alice, no son estúpidas decisiones simplemente lo hago para protegerla- dijo Edward enfadado.

-¿protegerla? Por dios Edward le harás más daño sino le hablas con la verdad desde un principio. Te lo pido… por favor intenta pensarlo dos veces y toma la decisión correcta que es la de hablar con la verdad… solo lo hago porque te quiero mucho a ti y a Bella y NO quiero que sufran- dijo Alice en un susurro, mientras Jasper la abrazaba.

-Alice tiene razón hijo… piensa bien, recuerda que Bella se convertirá en uno de nosotros.- dijo Carlisle

-Claro que le diré que somos vampiros antes de que se transforme en uno de nosotros pero también debo ver cuándo será el momento adecuado….-dijo Edward un poco mas tranquilo.

En ese momento Alice estaba teniendo una visión del futuro _"Edward por favor que sea antes de esto, no lo dejes al último"_ escucho Edward en los pensamientos de Alice donde ella le rogaba.

Edward no contestó simplemente salió de la casa y corrió hacía el bosque a cazar pues mañana vería de nuevo a Bella y quería estar preparado para el dulce aroma de su compañera.

"_Juro que hare lo que sea necesario para protegerte mi amada y dulce Bella"_

_...  
_

_

* * *

_

.

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

.

**¿QUÉ PIENSAN QUE PASARA DESPUÉS?**

**ACLARO: Bella vivirá en la ignorancia de que los Cullen son Vampiros hasta que Edward se lo diga.** (como ven no será tan perspicas esta vez XD)**  
**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado fue para ustedes que en este momento me estan leyendo...

Muchas Gracias **POR SU APOYO**!

.

.

estos dias no me han dado muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo... y tal vez tarde en actualizar los capitulos de las dos historias que estoy escribiendo... pero no se preocupen es muy seguro que termino las historias... (:

.

.

**¿ ¿ ¿ R E V I E W S ? ? ?**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa y magnifica **SM**, ya saben yo solo juego con ellos en mis propias historias (:

* * *

Hola chicas!

Antes que nada siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar

pero con las tareas de la facultad... ya sabrán.

Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan, sus favoritos y las alarmas para mis historias...

MIL GRACIAS eso me anima a seguir escribiendo

Ahora las dejo, sin mas por el momento...

DISFRUTEN EL CAPI

**ATENCIÓN:** Habrá escenas subidas un poco de tono, para aquellas personas que no les gusta... quedan avisadas (:

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Compromiso de amor y pasión**

**.  
**

**B****ella** despertó de muy buen humor, había soñado con Edward y se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma, y eso la hizo desearlo con todo su corazón, ella sabía que era muy pronto para llegar a tener ese inmenso amor, pero así sucedió y lo acepta, aunque sea extraño, ella lo acepta y está segura que jamás sentirá nada en otra persona que no sea Edward.

"Oh cielos, lo amo con todo mi corazón_" _pensó aun sorprendida por las circunstancias pues nunca imagino que en un simple viaje de vacaciones ella fuera a encontrar el amor de su vida.

Bella se levanto y se dio un baño para luego arreglarse, Edward le había dicho que vendría a buscarla pero nunca le dijo la hora, por lo que quiso estar lista temprano para que no la encontrara en pijama, ya que de por sí aun no puede creer que ella siendo… solo ella, haya logrado gustarle a él… él que es simplemente perfecto y mucho más.

Cuando termino de arreglarse, bajo las escaleras para buscar a Charlie, lo encontró en la cocina almorzando.

-Buenos días papá- dijo Bella al acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla a Charlie.

-Valla… veo que te levantaste de buen humor- dijo sonriendo

-Pues si- contesto Bella mientras se preparaba un café.

-Y se puede saber por qué?- pregunto muy curioso Charlie.

Bella no sabía que contestarle, aun no estaba preparada para decirle a Charlie que ya tenía novio, pues no se imaginaba decirle algo así como… _Bueno papá estoy muy feliz porque ayer conocí al amor de mi vida, después nos besamos apasionadamente… yo quería más pero pues no era el momento y él siendo un caballero detuvo el momento apasionado… y al final él se me declaro, fue tan mágico, se llama Edward y como te dije lo amo…_ No definitivamente no le podía decir eso, seguramente le daría un infarto por el exceso de información, así que Bella decidió esperarse para decirle la verdad, pero cuando Bella le iba a contestar, Charlie se le adelanto.

-Supongo que estas feliz porque conociste a los Cullen ¿verdad? Pero por lo que sé son tres chicos y dos chicas, y cuatro de ellos ya tienen sus respectivas parejas o ¿me equivoco?- pregunto Charlie a una Bella estupefacta, pues no sabía que contestarle a eso. –Mmmm ya veo por tu expresión que es cierto, y no te sorprendas hija, recuerda que forks es un pueblo pequeño- dijo riendo – Pero bueno, si cuatro ya tienes sus parejas, queda uno fuera, dime Bella, ¿es por ese él que estas tan feliz?- pregunto tranquilamente sin exaltarse ni enojado.

Bella no podía creer que Charlie fuera tan perspicaz, ella no sabía que decirle pero viendo que él había llegado a una conclusión muy cierta, decidió hablarle con la verdad.

-Tienes razón papá, Edward es la razón de mi estado de felicidad, porque aunque sé que es muy rápido cuando lo conocí sentí una conexión que nunca había sentido por nadie y florecieron unos sentimientos desconocidos para mí…- dijo Bella en voz baja

-Ay hija me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga sentir así, y mientras no te haga sufrir por mi está bien, aunque concuerdo contigo en la parte de "muy rápido" porque valla que si fue muy rápido ya que apenas lo conociste, pero yo nunca te había visto tan feliz y con ese brillo especial en tu mirada, y si esto es lo que quieres y solo te da felicidad por mi está bien- dijo Charlie sonriendo

-Muchas gracias papá- dijo Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Eso sí señorita, a pesar de que ya conozco a Edward, y sé perfectamente que es un buen muchacho, ya que nunca me ha dado lata ni sus hermanos tampoco, deberá venir hablar conmigo un día de esto- dijo Charlie

-Por supuesto papá-contesto Bella sorprendida por enterarse que Charlie conocía a Edward, pero luego recordó la parte de "Forks es un pequeño pueblo" pensó riendo, obviamente tenía que conocerlos.

-Muy bien, ahora me voy a trabajar, supongo que tienes planes para hoy-

-Bueno… Edward dijo que vendría a recogerme pero no me dijo que haríamos hoy-

-A donde sea que te lleve, tienen cuidado, hasta en la noche hija- se despidió Charlie para luego alejarse en dirección a la puerta.

Bella aun seguía conmocionada por la forma que se tomo todo Charlie, pues estaba segura que sabía perfectamente que ella y Edward eran novios, pues eso daba a entender en todas las cosas que le dijo, Bella agradeció que su padre aceptara a Edward.

Un par de horas después Bella se encontraba sentada leyendo "Posdata: Te amo" cuando escucho el timbre y se levanto apresurada por saber quién era.

Cuando abrió se encontró a un Edward sonriente y con una mirada llena de amor.

-Hola mi amor- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a Bella y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-Hola a ti también amor- dijo Bella respondiendo al beso.

-¿Estas lista para salir?- pregunto Edward con una hermosa sonrisa

-Por supuesto… ¿pero a dónde vamos?- dijo mientras recogía su bolso y salían para dirigirse al volvo de Edward.

-Es una sorpresa- contesto Edward con un brillo en la mirada, por lo que Bella se quedó muy impaciente por saber.

**…**

**.  
**

**…**

**E****dward** estaba impaciente por llegar al claro en el bosque porque tenía que hablar con Bella para explicarle las cosas _"aunque no todas… aun no"_ pensó recordando la discusión de la noche pasada con Alice.

Tiempo después llegaron al camino que los llevaría al claro, se bajo y fue abrirle la puerta a Bella, cuando le toco la mano, nuevamente sintió esa necesidad de poseerla para que llevara su esencia en la piel y la marcara como su compañera… pero aun no era tiempo, antes tenía que explicarle.

-Bella solo faltan unos cuantos metros para llegar a nuestro destino… así que caminaremos solo un poco-

-Está bien… aunque debo advertirte que soy muy torpe y estoy segura que tendré un accidente-dijo Bella sonrojada

-Mi amor no te preocupes siempre estaré a tu lado y no te pasará nada- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Está bien, pero ya estas advertido- Bella contesto con una sonrisa.

Minutos después lograron llegar, y Edward en algún momento del camino había cargado a Bella para que no se cansara y no tuviera "accidentes" como ella le había dicho.

-Es hermoso Edward- dijo Bella admirando el paisaje que tenía enfrente

-No tanto como tu amor- le contesto observándola a ella, solo a ella.

Edward estaba ansioso y a la vez algo nervioso aunque ya sabía que todo saldría bien gracias a Alice, pero aun así, estaba muy ansioso.

-Bella te traje a este claro, que de ahora en adelante será nuestro lugar, solo nuestro, para hablar contigo sobre lo que sentimos el uno al otro, yo te amo, eres mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, sin ti no puedo vivir, eres la que me mantiene en este mundo desde el primer momento que te vi, eres mi compañera mi complemento… y por eso quiero pedirte algo… ¿Isabella Marie Swan, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- le pregunto Edward mientras se ponía de rodillas.

**…**

**.  
**

**…**

**B****ella** estaba en shock, todos esos sentimientos que sentía por dentro, Edward había logrado decirlos en palabras, unas dulces palabras, llenas de esperanza, amor y unión, Bella se acababa de volver a enamorar todavía más de él, y aunque fuese un locura el casarse con una persona a la que se acaba de conocer, no le importaba porque era un dulce locura de amor… _"Oh amor mío, te amo más allá de toda razón" _pensó mientras sentía sus ojos húmedos por las lagrimas que estaba a punto de derramar y que derramo.

-Acepto Edward, sí acepto, porque todo lo que me acabas de decir es lo mismo que yo siento en mi alma y en mi corazón… TE AMO!- dijo Bella mientras él se levantaba para luego abrazarlo fuertemente y besarse de la forma más dulce y tierna posible.

Bella sintió como Edward tomaba su mano y le ponía su anillo de compromiso… un hermoso zafiro azul en forma de un pequeño corazón, con pequeños diamantes alrededor.

-Es hermoso Edward- dijo Bella admirando su anillo

-Nada en comparación contigo mi hermosa Bella y te queda perfecto, representa mi corazón, así que ya sabes lo dejo a tu cuidado donde siempre te pertenecerá- dijo Edward mientras le secaba las lagrimas que había derramado y la besaba de nuevo.

Poco a poco el beso fue tornándose más pasional, Bella sintió a Edward en todas partes, lo sintió tocándola en sus caderas, su estomago, sus pechos, y su cuello, todo su cuerpo por completo estaba incontrolable, ella lo deseaba y deseaba tenerlo en su interior.

-Edward- dijo Bella jadeando y suplicando

Edward la recostó en el pasto y le empezó a quitar la ropa hasta dejarla desnuda, Bella estaba completamente excitada y fue cuando Edward la dejo de besar para observarla, Bella vio en su mirada amor, lujuria y pasión, una combinación exquisita.

Bella jadeaba mientras Edward le daba besos mojados en sus pezones y los ponía más rígidos, luego sintió la mano de él acercándose poco a poco a su centro, lleno de necesidad, cuando llego, Edward enterró sus dedos en la humedad de ella, Bella estaba retorciéndose del placer, mientras la mano de Edward la penetraba hasta llevarla a la cima, fue su primer orgasmo y para Bella fue increíble, pero aun lo necesitaba a él, por completo, dentro de ella.

-Edward te necesito dentro mío, por favor quítate la ropa- le suplico Bella, y Edward obedeció, se quito toda su ropa.

-Mírame Bella, quiero verte cuando te haga completamente mía- dijo Edward con una mirada llena de deseo, Bella obedeció, cuando sintió que estaba muy cerca de su entrada y veía que no se daba prisa, Bella levanto sus caderas y eso hizo que Edward se dejara llevar, la penetro despacio pero profundamente, Bella sintió mucho dolor cuando Edward traspaso su virginidad, pero después volvió a surgir el deseo y la pasión.

-Edward...- Bella no pudo terminar pues sus gemidos de placer no la dejaron, Edward la empezó a penetrar con delicadas estocadas pero Bella quería más de él, todo, quería que Edward se dejara llevar más allá de todo.

Bella llego a su segundo orgasmo y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al tercero, sintió como el miembro de Edward se hinchaba más y su centro lo absorbía cada vez más, hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax más arrollador que jamás habían tenido.

-Fue perfecto Edward… Te amo- le dijo Bella minutos después mientras se abrazaban

-Más que perfecto mi amor- le contesto Edward con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Así se pasaron un par de horas, abrazados y disfrutando del momento hasta que Bella decidió que ya era hora de levantarse.

-Aunque no me quiera mover jamás de este hermoso lugar, creo que ya es hora de irnos y dar la noticia- dijo Bella mientras se levantaba y le daba un ligero beso en los labios de Edward.

-Tienes razón amor, es hora de avisarle a Charlie y toda la familia- contesto Edward riendo.

-¿De qué te ríes Edward?- pregunto Bella con un mueca- Yo no le veo la risa, recuerda que Charlie es policía y siempre tiene su arma, no quiero ni pensar que puede pasar cuando llegue el momento.- dijo Bella con un escalofrío.

-Tranquila amor, Charlie me aceptara por que se dará cuenta que te amo y que jamás te hare sufrir- dijo Edward sonriendo –Y respecto a tu pregunta… me rio porque estoy seguro que Alice le fascinara la noticia…- dijo con un levantamiento de sus cejas y Bella comprendió.

-Oh por dios, ALICE! Seguro querrá hacerse cargo de los preparativos… ufff si que me espera una larga tarde- dijo Bella suspirando

-Sí ni te imaginas lo que te espera amor mío, pero antes, tenemos que ir a decirle a Charlie- dijo Edward mientras se arreglaban.

Minutos después ya listos, se dirigieron al volvo de Edward, mientras Bella seguía pensando en cómo se tomaría la noticia su padre…

_"Por favor que me apoye en esta decisión"_ pensó Bella rezando.

.

* * *

¿QUE LES PARECIO?

Me gustaria mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios

como ya lo dije al principio eso me anima a escribir

y asi sé que hay alguien en algun lugar que lee mis fics (:

Nuevamente gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y me estes leyendo en este momento :)

.

.

.

**¿ ¿ ¿ R E V I E W S ? ? ?**

**please (:  
**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa SM. simplemente los tomo prestados para mis historias**

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza :$

no habia subido el capitulo porque habia problemas y no me dejaba :/

pero se arreglo y ya pude! :D

bueno ya mejor las dejo para que lean a gusto (:

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Anuncio del compromiso**

**EDWARD** se encontraba inmensamente feliz porque su Bella se había entrega a él como él lo hizo a ella. Se dirigían a casa de Charlie para decirle las nuevas noticias, Edward sabía que Charlie lo aceptaría y lo sabía gracias a Alice, aunque también sabía algo que tuvo miedo que pasará y recordó las palabras de Alice...

_**Inicio Flashback**_

_Edward se encontraba en la cochera de su casa, cuando escucho a Alice acercarse._

_-Edward debemos hablar- había dicho Alice muy seria._

_-Alice... mira no quiero discutir sobre lo mismo, solo quiero estar tranquilo.- dijo Edward ya cansado._

_-No vengo a discutir, yo sé cuando debo parar pero que quede claro que no me voy a rendir... pero no vengo a eso, vengo a decirte sobre lo que pasara dentro de unas horas, bueno más bien te lo mostrare...- diciendo esto Edward vio en la cabeza de Alice una visión donde se encontraba con Bella en el claro y hacían el amor, él se puso rígido ya que temía que llegará ese momento... temía que no pudiera controlarse y la matará, eso jamás lo podría soportar..._

_-Tranquilízate Edward no le harás daño... y tampoco no darás inicio con la transformación de Bella... y de eso quiero hablarte, sabes perfectamente que cada vez que un vampiro tiene relaciones con su compañera existe una necesidad frenética de marcarla, morderla y así comenzará el proceso... por lo que debes decirle la verdad - dijo Alice seriamente_

_- Lo sé Alice, pero no estoy listo aun para decirle la verdad, precisamente por eso aun no quiero el inicio de Bella, y también porque cuando comience tendré una necesidad de estar siempre con ella y hacerle el amor de una manera frenética y de la cual puede resultar herida... eso lo sé muy bien, todo vampiro tiene muy fuertes sus impulsos sexuales- dijo Edward con una mueca en su rostro._

_- Edward tú jamás le harás daño, ella resistirá, por algo está destinada a ser tu compañera... no quiero que cometas una estupidez y... y hagas algo que después te hará arrepentirte por el resto de tu existencia.- dijo Alice con voz triste._

_Edward la observo atentamente no sabía a qué se refería con ese comentario, ella no dejaba que entrara en su cabeza, era como si Alice estuviera ocultándole algo... algo importante._

_-¿Qué me ocultas Alice?- pregunto seriamente._

_-Nada Edward o eso espero... que se convierta en nada.- dijo Alice antes de que él le preguntara más sobre ese "nada" ella no lo dejó. -Edward también viene por otra cosa - dijo con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo en su mirada... un brillo que él sabía cuando aparecía._

_-Alice que tienes planeado... para que se forme esa sonrisa demoniaca en tu rostro- dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño._

_-¿sonrisa demoniaca? Eres un tonto Edward - dijo con una mueca - Pero no lo tomare en cuenta porque estoy muy feliz...- dijo alegremente y Edward vio el porque... Alice tenía visión de los preparativos de su boda con Bella..._

_-¿Ella me aceptará?- pregunto asombrado._

_- Repito eres un tonto, es obvio que si- dijo rodando sus ojos. - Y te aviso que Charlie lo aceptara aunque al principio dudará pero con tu encanto lograrás que cambie de opinión. - termino con una enorme sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Después de eso ya no vio a Alice y quería hablar con ella sobre ese "nada", pero mientras iba manejando con su mano sobre la de Bella olvido ese "nada" porque se sentía muy bien para estropearlo, aunque ya empezaba _otra vez_ a desear el cuerpo de Bella.

Edward se daba cuenta que al no haberla marcado como su compañera, se presentaba esa necesidad de tenerla desnuda bajo su cuerpo y dejarse llevar... "basta no pienses en eso maldición no ayuda en nada" pensó reprendiéndose frustrado.

-¿Te ocurre algo Edward?- pregunto Bella

-No amor no ocurre nada- respondió con una sonrisa y Bella le dedico una muy hermosa.

Minutos después llegaron a casa de Bella, al parecer Charlie había llegado temprano pues estaba la patrulla, cuando entraron a la casa, Charlie se encontraba en la sala.

Bella presentó a Edward y él se sorprendió porque al parecer a él no podía leerle los pensamientos, bueno no todos, los pensamientos de Charlie eran muy confusos, pero lo que si vio, fue que él lo aceptaba.

Llego la hora del anuncio y Edward vio como Bella se ponía nerviosa, le apretó la mano dándole ánimos y ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-Papá queremos decirte algo... algo muy importante- dijo Bella con voz más calmada y con una seguridad que Edward amó.

-Creo tener una idea... ¿son novios? Claro que sí, y seguramente quieren dar el paso siguiente pero ¿están seguros? ¿No es demasiado pronto?...- dijo Charlie tranquilamente.

Edward estaba muy asombrado por la perspicacia de Charlie y vio a Bella que estaba igual de asombrada.

-Papá ¿cómo te diste cuenta de todo eso? - pregunto Bella aun sorprendida.

-Por dos razones... la primera por la mirada que tu y Edward se dirigen, ese brillo especial que una vez yo mismo presente... y la segunda porque desde que llegaste a Forks cambiaste por completo y lo amas como él seguramente te ama.- dijo tranquilamente.

Edward no sabía que pensar, había algo en la forma que dijo "yo mismo presente" como si de verdad supiera todo... era tan extraño pero no logrará saber más porque Charlie rápidamente cambio sus pensamientos ya de por sí confusos...

-Jefe Swan amó profundamente a su hija y quiero pedirle su mano- dijo Edward

-Antes que nada llámame Charlie... y es obvio que si la amas y por mi parte tienen mi permiso- dijo Charlie dirigiendo una pequeña sonrisa a su hija

-Muchas gracias papá me haces muy feliz... ¿pero a qué te refieres cuando dijiste "yo mismo presente ese brillo" fue con mi madre?- pregunto muy curiosa.

Edward vio que Charlie se ponía muy nervioso y eso lo extraño mucho más, al parecer la madre de Bella no fue la única en la vida de Charlie, pero no le diría nada a Bella, no sabía cómo reaccionaría y esa confesión era entre padre e hija.

-Bella creo que eso ahora no es importante... lo importante es que tu mi única hija se casará- dijo sonriendo. _"aun nervioso" _pensó Edward.

-Tienes razón papá- respondiendo a su sonrisa.

-¿Charlie podrías permitirle a Bella que me acompañe a anunciarles a mi familia la noticia?-

-Por supuesto que sí, pero antes de que se vallan, Bella sube por un suéter ya hace fresco-

-Claro, en un momento regreso- diciendo esto Bella se dirigió a su cuarto.

Edward se dio cuenta que Charlie lo dijo porque quería un momento a solas con él.

-Edward quiero que me prometas que cuidarás a mi pequeña- dijo seriamente

-Eso tenlo por seguro, siempre estaré a su lado- dijo también seriamente.

-Y también espero que le digas la verdad, no quiero que sufra como... - no termino la oración porque escucharon a Bella bajando las escaleras.

Edward estaba en shock y seguro que el final de esa oración era _"como yo" _era como si Charlie supiera que Edward era vampiro y que se lo tenía que decir a Bella... y también como si él ya hubiera pasado por lo mismo.

-Listo ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Bella y Edward solo asintió aun en estado de shock.

Bella se despidió de su padre y cuando ella salió primero por la puerta él voltio a ver a Charlie y esté solo asintió.

Edward tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero por alguna razón estaba seguro que Charlie no las respondería.

.

.

**...**

**.**

**.  
**

**BELLA **estaba llena de una inmensa felicidad, su padre había aceptado la relación y la boda... ¡la boda! Pensó sonriendo. Aunque quería saber más sobre la historia de él y su madre, tenía tantas preguntas pero su padre tenía razón, eso por el momento no era importante, lo importante era su boda.

Llegaron a la casa de Edward, entraron y encontraron a toda la familia en el comedor, con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y que ella por supuesto respondió.

Saludo a cada miembro de la familia.

-Tenemos una noticia que darles- dijo Edward sonriendo irónico, cosa que se le hizo extraño a Bella pero lo dejo pasar.

-Bella acepto casarse conmigo- diciendo esto toda la familia aplaudió y los felicitaron.

Cuando llego el turno de Alice para felicitarla ella estaba dando brinquitos haciendo reír a Bella.

-Bella Swan hay tanto que hacer, tenemos que empezar ya con los preparativos, no te preocupes yo me hare cargo ya que tu seguramente tendrás cosas que hacer con mi hermano- dijo haciendo sonrojar a Bella.

-Alice tranquilízate aun no ponemos fecha para la boda- dijo Edward con una advertencia en su mirada y la cual no entendió B ella.

-Claro que si ya ... - se detuvo y Bella la miro confundida pero Alice rápidamente cambio lo dicho -Digo obviamente ya deben tener una en mente ¿no?- pregunto poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno... no aun no- contesto Bella aun confundida por lo que había dicho Alice.

-Eso lo decidirán ellos dos Alice, así que contrólate y dejemos que ellos decidan.- dijo Esme señalando la puerta, todos se fueron y dejaron a la pareja.

-Bueno eso fue extraño- dijo Bella

-¿extraño?- dijo Edward con sus hermosas cejas fruncidas.

-Sí... me refiero a lo que dijo Alice sobre que ya teníamos la fecha de la boda- dijo Bella aun confundida

-Así es ella, te acostumbrarás- dijo Edward con una hermosa sonrisa.

Estuvieron platicando un rato más decidiendo la fecha, Bella estaba muy deseosa de que ya se casaran pronto, así que se decidió que dentro de 3 meses se casarían. Cuando llegará a casa le marcaría a su madre para darle la noticia.

Tiempo después se despidieron y se dirigieron a casa de Bella.

.

.

...

.

.

.

La familia Cullen observo el coche de Edward alejarse. Todos estaban muy felices pero en toda felicidad siempre hay una espina que puede cambiarlo todo y eso la sabía muy bien **ALICE**.

-No pude hablar con Edward a solas pero cuando regrese lo hare- dijo Alice

-¿Alice todo saldrá bien? - pregunto Carlisle

-Por el momento todo se ve bien, pero ya sabes, todo puede cambiar con una mala o buena decisión- dijo seriamente mientras Jasper la abrazaba. -Hoy la visión que tuve de la charla que tuvieron con Charlie fue de lo más confusa, pues casi no vi nada, solo que él aceptaba a Edward pero, hay algo muy raro, porque siento como si Charlie me _bloqueará_ las visiones, como si él supiera la forma de hacerlo y lo hace por algo importante pero aun no sé que es- dijo Alice muy extrañada

-Eso es realmente muy extraño y a la vez sorprendente- dijo Esme tomada de la mano de Carlisle.

-Sí... otra cosa, hoy hable con Edward sobre el proceso de transformación de Bella- dijo Alice.

-Todos nos dimos cuenta que Edward ya tuvo relaciones con Bella, pero lo raro de esto es que no vi la marca en el cuello de Bella- dijo Emmett

-Él aun no quiere marcarla- dijo enojada Alice

-¿Por qué no? - pregunto Rose

-Porque teme lastimarla, recuerda que todos nosotros necesitamos tomar energía del sexo, después de que tenemos relaciones nos sentimos llenos de energía, nos sentimos poderosos, para nosotros el sexo es adictivo, de alguna forma es necesario para todos nosotros. No con practicando sexo con cualquiera se llena esa energía, se puede controlar la sed de energía, eso sí, pero jamás llena el espacio que la energía de una compañera puede darte, y es muy peligroso para un humano cuando es tu compañero porque desatas el instinto animal, se desata el monstro que llevamos dentro y el cual quiere arrasar por completo a su compañera, por eso es muy intenso el sexo entre los vampiros y muy peligroso entre un humano y un vampiro - dijo Carlisle seriamente.

-Y como bien dices, Edward no quiere dañarla, pero ya tuvieron su primera entrega por completo, ahora solo debemos esperar si Edward elegirá decirle la verdad antes o después y sobre todo saber que reacción tendrá Bella- dijo Jasper pensativamente

-Estoy segura que Bella lo entenderá- dijo Rose muy confiada.

Todos asintieron.

-¿Pero sabrá elegir Edward lo correcto?- pregunto Alice en voz baja, ella sabía que aun nada estaba decidido pero rezaba que Edward eligiera la correcta y no cometiera la estupidez que todo lo arruinaría.

Nadie contesto a su pregunta pues ninguno sabía la respuesta.

* * *

**¿Ustedes que creen? **

**¿ Charlie tuvo otra mujer antes que la madre de Bella?**

**¿y si la tuvo quién era, acaso era un...?**

**...**

**¿Te gusto?**

**Hasmelo saber dejandome**

**un comentario.**

**Gracias por leerme**

**Hasta el prox. capitulo :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿ ¿ ¿ R E V I E W S ? ? ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las invito a mi blog (entra a mi pefil y da clic en HOMEPAGE)

**GRACIAS  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

Hola chicas!

espero que disfruten el capi...

contiene un poco de... averiguenlo XD

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Mordida**

**BELLA **estaba con Edward dirigiéndose al lugar más significativo... su claro, porque ya era suyo... Después de un día tan agotador con Alice... escoger el vestido, las pruebas, el pastel, las flores, el vino, las mesas... y un sinfín de cosas que Bella jamás se imagino, tan solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Edward, lo necesitaba y no solo físicamente sino espiritualmente.

Mientras se bajan del coche, Edward le tomo la mano y fueron juntos sin decirse nada, simplemente saboreando el momento. Cuando llegaron al claro se acostaron en el pasto, juntos, abrazados.

- ¿En qué piensas amor? - le pregunto Edward.

- ¿Ahora mismo? Pues en que estoy llena de tranquilidad y muy emocionada por nuestra boda.- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras con su mano iba tocando sensualmente el pecho de Edward.

Bella noto como Edward se ponía algo rígido... eso ya había pasado antes, por eso no continuaban y eso la ponía insegura, pero confiaba en él, a pesar de todo confiaba en él, dolía un poco porque no sabía que le pasaba, ella ansiaba entregarse nuevamente a él, su primera vez fue hermosa y magnifica, pero ya no volvieron hacerlo, por la misma actitud que presentaba Edward.

Sintiéndose insegura decidió sentarse y aunque se sintiera feo se alejo un poco de él.

- ¿Bella? ¿Te ocurre algo? - escucho a Edward preguntarle pero solo negó con la cabeza porque tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-. Bella por favor mírame - suplico Edward, ella no soportaba que él sufriera, así que hizo lo que le pidió.

-. No pasa nada Edward - dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa pero que no le llego a los ojos.

- No me mientas corazón, no sabes mentir. -

- Esta bien, lo que me pasa es... es que... necesito saber la razón de porqué no hemos vuelto hacer el amor... - dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos, esperando la respuesta.

- Bella, lo siento amor, y no pienses que no lo hemos hecho porque tu no me gustes o cosas por el estilo, porque eso no es verdad, yo te amo y me fascina tu cuerpo... y te lo voy a demostrar - diciendo esto la recostó en el pasto.

Bella estaba sintiéndose nerviosa porque vio un brillo salvaje en los ojos de Edward, pero no le importaba mientras él la tocara como lo estaba haciendo, no importaba nada.

Poco a poco Edward le quito toda la ropa y cuando estuvo desnuda ante los ojos de él, Bella no pudo más y se acercó a su rostro para besarlo apasionadamente.

-. Edward quítate la ropa...-

- Con gusto mi amor - dijo sonriendo.

Bella observo al hermoso dios que tenía delante de ella y se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Edward se acerco otra vez a Bella y ella sintió su erección mientras él la tocaba por todos lados sintiendo húmedo y lleno de necesidad su centro.

-. ¿Lo ves? ¿lo sientes? Esto me haces cada vez que te veo. - le dijo con voz contenida, y mientras una de sus manos le tocaba sus pechos la otra se dirigía a su centro, le masajeo el clítoris para luego penetrarla con sus dedos, y llevarla al orgasmo.

Bella estaba impactada por la forma salvaje de Edward, pero amaba eso, que se dejara llevar.

-. Edward entra ya - le exigió Bella mientras movía sus caderas para que la penetrara.

Edward no necesito que se lo repitiera, porque la penetro con dureza, cada vez que embestía era salvaje, sin inhibiciones, sin pudor. La besaba por todas partes, mientras jadeaban, Bella algunas veces escucho gruñidos de parte de él, y eso la hizo estremecerse y mojarse más de lo que ya estaba por los ya varios orgasmos que llevaba.

La penetraba, lo escuchaba gruñir y ella jadeaba.

-. Más fuerte Edward, NO te contengas- dijo gimiendo

Edward solo gruñía y asentía, obedeció, la penetro profundamente... la embestía duramente y sin remordimientos, lleno de lascivia y erotismo... eso para Bella era exquisito le gustaba esta personalidad de él, salvaje.

-Bella- grito Edward mientras se acercaba a su cuello y la mordía, sintiendo dos colmillos encajados en su cuello, era extraño pero ignoro eso por la locura del éxtasis.

Bella ni siquiera sintió dolor, lo único que sintió fue un placer inmenso que la llevo al quinto orgasmo, de alguna forma sintió una fuerza poderosa dentro de ella, una fuerza que iba recorriéndola por todo su cuerpo, cada esquina de él...

- Edward- grito Bella mientras sentía el miembro de Edward agrandarse en su interior, la seguía embistiendo duramente.

En el claro solo se oían sus cuerpos chocar, jadeos, gruñidos, hasta que los dos se dejaron ir y llegaron al orgasmo más salvaje de su vida.

-. Te amo Edward- dijo Bella en un susurro mientras se desvanecía por el cansancio.

.

.

**_..._**

.

.

**EDWARD **se sentía molesto consigo mismo por haber llegado a tal extremo de que Bella se desmayara por la estúpida fuerza que él absorbió de ella. Se sentía horrible, no quería lastimarla y aun así la mordió.

Él no había querido hacer el amor con ella para que no pasará lo que acababa de pasar, se sentía como un idiota por haberle hecho daño.

La bestia dentro de él se sentía en éxtasis, ya había marcado territorio, ningún macho podría acercase a su Bella... nadie. La observo mientras dormía y sintió nuevamente la lujuria, quería otra vez el cuerpo de Bella, la bestia quería nuevamente probarla, probar su exquisita sangre, esa deliciosa sangre que cuando la sintió en sus labios fue lo que lo llevo al paraíso, Edward sintió endurecerse su miembro, pero no volvería a pasar, al menos no de esta forma tan salvaje, _"tengo que resistir la tentación..."_ pensó y se aparto de Bella para ir al río que se encontraba cerca del claro.

Entro al agua fría y espero que eso fuera suficiente para que su dura erección bajara, al menos un poco para que no se notara.

Mientras estaba dentro del agua, se prometió que no volvería a tocar a Bella de esa forma tan salvaje para no hacerle daño, y la próxima vez que pasara trataría de contenerse y no dejarse llevar por la bestia dentro de él aunque lo que más deseara era penetrar sus colmillos en su cuello y probar su ambrosia, su sangre..._"Oh dios su sangre, mis colmillos... quiere decir que..."_ pensó angustiado, no podía creer que antes se le pasará ese importante detalle...

"_Maldición... acabo de hacer que comience la iniciación de la transformación de Bella... y... y ella ni siquiera lo sabe..." _

pensó aterrado por las consecuencias.

* * *

**Al fin la mordio!**

**que les parecio? intenso o no ?**

**Te gusto?**

**Ustedes qué creen que pasara?**

**se aceptan ideas :)**

**dejame un comentario PLEASE**

**Hasta el prox. capitulo :D**

**.**

**.**

**¿ ¿ ¿ R E V I E W S ? ? ?**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. MEYER, la historia me pertenece**

* * *

Hola! espero que disfruten del capitulo...

debo decirles que habra un lenguaje un poco elevado XD

ustedes entienden jajaja

NO olvides dejarme un review :D

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Visita NO grata!**

**BELLA ** despertó en una cómoda cama no en el claro, miro de un lado a otro y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Edward... tan solo pensar en él hizo que se sintiera excitada, la forma como le había hecho el amor fue tan pasional y carnal nada que ver a su primera vez tierna y dulce, a ella le fascinaba el Edward tanto tierno como pasional.

De repente se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se sentía extraño, escuchaba voces de la planta baja de la casa, era tan inusual eso, cuando se levanto estaba usando un vestido que no era de ella, camino y se dio cuenta que se sentía ligera, como si no hiciera ningún ruido, y tenía mucha hambre.

Mientras se dirigía al pasillo, escucho una discusión y se fue acercando...

-Alice tranquilízate, no pasará nada- escucho decir por parte de Carlisle.

-¿Qué no pasará nada? Acabo de tener una visión donde llega de visita la familia Denali y esa perra de Irina viene con un propósito...- dijo Alice furiosa, Bella se preguntaba que propósito tenía esa tal Irina para que Alice reaccionara así.

-Alice si la familia Denali viene de visita tendrás que aceptarlo, no pienso desairar a toda la familia por algo que ni siquiera me has dicho- dijo Carlisle tranquilamente

-TODOS SABEN LO QUE TRAMA IRINA- grito Alice asustando a Bella haciendo que esta tirara un jarrón de la mesa que tenía cerca.

La conversación se detuvo y Bella sintió un escalofrió, y toco la puerta donde había escuchado las voces.

Cuando se abrió la puerta toda la familia estaba ahí, pero ella busco a Edward con la mirada y lo encontró en una esquina alejada, se acerco a él pero vio que Edward no hacía nada por acercarse a ella, se sintió insegura y decidió voltear a ver a los demás.

-Siento lo del jarrón Esme- dijo Bella apenada. -Y también siento haber interrumpido, será mejor que los deje- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Espera Bella- escucho decir de la hermosa voz de Edward y se sintió mejor.

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo seriamente con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos, Bella solo asintió.

-Cariño por lo del jarrón no hay problema fue un accidente- dijo Esme mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía junto a toda la familia.

Cuando Alice paso ella vio en su mirada amor y le sonrió a Bella, ella le regreso la sonrisa.

-Edward ¿ocurre algo malo?- pregunto temerosa por la reacción de él.

-Nada amor, siento mucho mi forma de actuar, es solo que... quería saber si te encuentras bien- dijo tranquilamente y con algo de preocupación.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿porqué no habría de estarlo?- dijo Bella confundida hasta que se acordó... - Edward no me hiciste daño cuando hicimos el amor, fue hermoso- dijo sonrojada mientras se relamía los labios, vio el efecto en Edward y decidió que necesitaba otra vez su cuerpo.

Tenía un hambre voraz que jamás pensó tener, pero no solo de comida sino otro tipo de hambre. Bella fue directo a Edward y lo beso apasionadamente y puso su mano en el abultado miembro de él, Edward gimió y eso excito a Bella.

-Bella... amor, no es el momento- dijo agitado Edward.

-¿Por qué no? Me deseas y yo también- dijo e hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría, tomo la mano de Edward y la guió dentro de su centro húmedo, Edward acepto gustosamente y le introdujo los dejos para penetrarla, Bella estaba mojada, excitada de una forma sorprendente su cuerpo no le pertenecía, estaba siendo controlado por la lujuria, pero...

-Basta- dijo Edward mientras se alejaba de Bella, a ella le dolió mucho eso.

-¿Edward?- pregunto en un susurro.

-Lo siento Bella pero no es el momento- dijo seriamente.

Bella se sintió una cualquiera guiada por la lujuria, ella intentando seducir a su prometido y él rechazándola, eso le dolió horrible. Se alejo para tranquilizarse y aguantar las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

-Hijo tenemos visitas- dijo Carlisle desde la puerta.

-Ahora bajamos Carlisle- dijo Edward mientras tomaba la mano de Bella.

Bella se dirigió a la sala de estar, cuando iba bajando las escaleras, ella vio a varias personas en la puerta, pero había una mujer que le llamaba la atención, era una mujer hermosa, alta, delgada, rubia, todo lo que cualquier hombre puede soñar y miraba a su Edward con lujuria en los ojos... a su Edward!

-Edward- dijo la estúpida mujer mientras tiraba a Edward para abrazarlo, ella vio que Edward estaba rígido y no soporto más, Bella estaba cabreada, tenía unos instintos asesinos...

-Amor, ¿podrías presentarme a la mujer que te tiene muy abrazado?- dijo Bella usando un timbre de voz que no reconoció pero que hizo que todos se sorprendieran.

La estúpida mujer simplemente enarco una ceja y le sonrió, la muy víbora!

Edward se alejo de su abrazo para tomar la mano de Bella.

-Amor, ella es Irina- dijo Edward

Bella ahora entendía el comportamiento de Alice, esta Irina era una perra que parecía estar en celo y por su Edward.

-Hola Irina, he escuchado algo de ti- dijo Bella con una sonrisa falsa. -Y concuerdo con tu descripción Alice, Irina eres una per...- dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa verdadera a Alice - una persona interesante.- Toda la familia estaba en shock, Alice sonreía triunfalmente.

Bella regreso su mirada a la estúpida muñeca de plástico la cual no quitaba su mirada de Edward, esa infeliz... tenía una mirada llena de lujuria, Bella gruño en su interior, ya harta de su mirada.

-¿Supongo que ya recibieron la invitación de la boda?- dijo Bella sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Boda?-pregunto Irina volteando a verla de frente, Bella sonrió internamente mirando como su rostro se conmocionaba.

-Si... la boda de mi hermano Edward y de Bella... mi hermana- dijo Alice canturreando

-Edward te piensas casar con una hu..- Irina no termino porque Edward la miro furiosamente.

-Irina te presento a la futura Señora Cullen- dijo Edward orgullosamente haciendo a Bella temblar por la emoción.

Bella vio que Irina estaba echando chispas y la miraba con odio, ella simplemente sonrió triunfante.

Durante varios segundo las dos mujeres se estaban desafiando con la mirada y Bella no aparto la mirada, ella se sentía segura de sí misma, una fuerza interior la hacía querer demostrarle que Edward era solo de ella y de nadie más.

Irina bajo la vista pero Bella se dio cuenta que ella no se daría por vencida porque había un brillo en su mirada que parecía como si estuviera planeando algo muy malo...

Mucho rato después Bella estaba muy cansada, necesitaba dormir, toda la fuerza que presento antes, ahora se estaba evaporando. Alice se dio cuenta de su cansancio y observo como hablaba en voz baja con Edward y este levantaba su vista preocupada.

Se despidieron pero Bella estaba entrando en la inconsciencia y sintió los brazos de Edward... mientras se dirigía a la puerta Bella escucho voces.

-Al parecer Bella no aguanta nada, como se nota que es una simple humana,- dijo Irina cínicamente.

Bella no entendió ese comentario y lo dejo pasar porque estaba muy cansada, cerro sus ojos y se adentro al mundo de la inconsciencia.

.

.

...

.

.

**EDWARD** amaba profundamente a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, era hermosa, y esta criatura exquisita lo había reclamado delante de todos, se sentía orgulloso de Bella, jamás pensó que ella fuera capaz de dirigirse de esa manera a Irina...

Irina pensó con una mueca, en toda la noche no dejo de observarlo y dirigirle pensamientos asquerosos de cómo podían hacer el amor juntos, le mostro imágenes de todas las posiciones... posiciones que ya habían practicado juntos, porque Irina fue una de las pocas amantes que tomaba para poder recoger algo de energía, pero para él Irina no significaba nada, simplemente tenían sexo y sacaban provecho de ello, pero jamás sintió nada por ella, era una mujer malvada pero excelente en la cama, aunque su Bella lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Pensar en el Bella mientras la colocaba en su cama, hizo estragos con su cuerpo su miembro se endureció con la sola mirada de su hermoso cuerpo, ese cuerpo lleno de curvas el cual necesitaba... pero no podía porque si volvían hacer el amor Edward temía hacerle daño y tomar demasiada energía.

Necesitaba liberarse dentro del caliente centro de su Bella pero no podía, lo haría hasta que ella fuera un vampiro, solo así estaría seguro que no la lastimaría, y para eso faltaban solo 2 semanas... en dos semanas era la boda, la mordería para que el cambio se diera por completo y todavía tenía que decirle que él era un vampiro.

Estaba sorprendido por el poder que presentaba Bella, cuando se levanto no escucho sus pasos ni nada, solo hasta que escucharon el jarrón se dio cuenta que su Bella estaba cerca, era tan raro eso, hasta para un vampiro... aunque todavía no lo era por completo.

Edward salió de la recamara y se dirigió al estudio, entro y minutos después se puso rígido... Irina estaba en el estudio.

-Edward te estaba esperando- dijo Irina ronroneando mientras se acercaba a él y tocaba su pecho y se pegaba a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres Irina?- dijo fríamente mientras se alejaba.

-Sabes lo que necesito, te quiero a ti- dijo sensualmente mientras tocaba su abultado miembro. - Por lo que veo tu también me necesitas- dijo sonriendo

-No Irina, no te necesito a ti, solo necesito a Bella, mi compañera- dijo irritado.

-Bella no te hará las cosas que yo te puedo hacer, cielo, recuerdas cómo te corrías en mi boca como me penetrabas duramente- dijo insistiendo mientras lo decía le mostraba recuerdos en su mente de cuando estaban juntos.

-Ya basta Irina- dijo fríamente, - Te comportas como una gata en celo- dijo enojado.

-Si una gata en celo por tu miembro, vamos Edward, no le diremos a nadie, solo te necesito dentro de mí, nunca encontré a alguien que te igualara Edward.- dijo con voz nostálgica.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que tu no cambias Irina- dijo fríamente Alice desde la puerta. - Sigues siendo una puta en busca de mi hermano.-

"_¿Qué demonios te pasa Edward? ¿Por qué dejas que esta perra te toque? ¿Que hubiera pasado si en mi lugar estuviera Bella?_ Edward escucho los pensamientos de Alice y se puso rígido.

-Nunca hay privacidad en esta casa- dijo enojada Irina

-Estas en mi casa Irina y más te vale que la respetes y respetes a la compañera y futura esposa de mi hermano, lárgate de aquí, tu familia ya se fue, solo faltas tú- dijo molesta Alice.

-Me despido Edward- dijo Irina mientras se acercaba a Edward y tocaba su miembro para luego besarlo y muy cerca de sus labios.

A Edward le dio asco y se alejo de Irina... ella simplemente se rio y escucho claramente de sus pensamientos "_Tarde o temprano volverás a mi Edward... siempre vuelves a mi... y cuando eso pase te voy a demostrar que yo no soy una frágil humana, conmigo puedes jugar a todo, mi vida... a todo"_

-Esa desgraciada, es una cualquiera... no puedo ver sus planes, la maldita me está bloqueando... y esto no me gusta nada- dijo Alice en un susurro.

"_Por favor Edward no caigas en sus redes" _Escucho Edward de la cabeza de Alice.

-Alice, amo a Bella ella es mi compañera, ella es mi destino, no hare nada que la lastime- dijo Edward.

-Ese es el problema Edward, no quieres lastimarla físicamente pero puedes lastimarla emocionalmente y eso sería desbastador para Bella- dijo Alice susurrando mientras salía de estudio.

.

* * *

Vieron la actitud de Bella!

woouuu eso si es defender lo que es suyo XD

y la pu... de Irina asshh la odio :D

...

Dime te gusto el capi?

pues dejame un REVIEW!

Hasta el siguiente capitulo :D

Gracias por tus comentarios...

.

.

**¿ ¿ ¿ R E V I E W S ? ? ?**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa S. MEYER... yo juego con ellos en esta historia mía**

* * *

Disfruten del capitulo!

Recuerden dejarme un REVIEW please :D

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Sorpresa... dolorosa**

**BELLA **se encontraba en casa de Charlie, estaba planeando una sorpresa para Edward, aunque necesitaba un lugar donde no fueran interrumpidos y no creía que Charlie fuera a dejarle la casa.

-Hasta que la señorita se encuentra en su casa- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento papá, estos dos días me quede con Los Cullen porque estaba con los últimos preparativos de la boda- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, pero dime ¿por qué te noto algo extraña?- pregunto su padre mientras tomaba su mano.

Su padre cómo siempre tenía algo de razón, estaba así por Irina, esa mujer no era de fiar y simplemente se encontraba algo molesta por la actitud resbalosa de ella.

-Bueno la verdad no es nada, es solo que ayer conocía a una amiga de la familia de Edward y pues simplemente no la soporto, eso es todo- término con una sonrisa.

-Entonces yo tampoco la soportare- dijo riendo su padre.

Rato después Bella se encontraba en su recamara, estaba tratando de planear la sorpresa... se oyó el timbre de la puerta, y bajo las escaleras para ver de quién se trataba, no era Edward porqué él le había dicho que tenía unos asuntos que hacer con Emmet y Jasper... entonces...

-Hola Alice- dijo su padre muy contento de verla.

-Hola Charlie- dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alice?- dijo Bella asustada... aunque se supone que ya todo estaba listo y todas las compras estaban hechas, no podía ser que...

-Señorita no debe ser maleducada con su cuñada- la regaño Charlie.

-Está bien Charlie, y Bella no estoy aquí por algunas compras... aunque si necesitas algo solo dilo y nos vamos.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Noo!- dijo Bella casi gritando, haciendo reír a su padre y a Alice.

-Bueno ni modo, entonces vamos tengo algo que decirte, ¿nos disculpas Charlie?- dijo volteando a verlo y sonriéndole de forma tierna.

-Adelante chicas- correspondió la sonrisa.

Bella siempre quedaba sorprendida por la forma que Alice lograba todo lo que quería... en fin esa es Alice.

Subieron a la recamara de Bella.

-Bella mañana toda la familia saldrá de viaje solo por dos días- dijo de repente Alice

-¿Cómo? Edward no me dijo nada- dijo triste.

-No tenía porque, pues él no sabe nada, él se quedará solo en casa- dijo Alice con un brillo en la mirada.

Bella estaba impresionada por la suerte que tenía, hace unas horas no tenía la menor idea de en donde le haría la sorpresa a Edward y ahora Alice le decía en un mensaje implícito "él estará solo..."

-Perfecto- dijo Bella sonriendo

-Tenlo por seguro-dijo riendo- Ahora... mañana saldremos por la mañana y regresaremos dentro de dos días en la tarde, Edward llegará a casa por la tarde de mañana, eso te da suficiente tiempo... aquí están unas copias de las llaves de la casa así puedes esperar a Edward en casa-dijo levantando sus cejas.

-Alice acaso... ¿sabes algo?- pregunto Bella muy intrigada.

-¿Sobre qué? No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que me hablas- dijo frunciendo su boca, aunque Bella miraba un alegre brillo en su mirada.

Tiempo después Alice se despidió y se fue. Bella habló con su padre para pedirle permiso si podía quedarse en casa de los Cullen y él acepto de buena gana.

...

Al día siguiente Bella estaba preparando todo lo necesario, ropa entre otras cosas. Salió y se dirigió en su coche a casa de Edward.

Cuando llego la casa estaba vacía y fue a cambiarse, se puso un hermoso vestido negro, elegante, de tirantes y con escote decente pero de alguna forma Bella sentía como si se viera todo...

Preparo todo, la mesa con velas... y se dio cuenta que faltaba lo importante, olvido recoger el dije con la cadena que había pedido en una joyería, fue un día que se encontraba sola por la ciudad y vio ese hermoso dije, lo compro pero pidió unos ajustes y se lo tenían listo para hoy, pero se había olvidado por completo de él.

Bella tomo las llaves de su coche junto con las llaves de la casa y salió corriendo hacía el coche para luego irse a la joyería, haría una media hora pero Edward llegaría dentro de una hora... todavía había tiempo.

.

.

**...o.o.o...**

.

.

**EDWARD ** estaba ansioso tenía tantas ganas de ver a su Bella pero Alice le había dicho que Bella estaría ocupada con algo importante y él decidió irse a cazar para distraerse, aunque había algo que sentía... algo que Alice le había ocultado...

.

_Inicio FlashBlack_

_Edward estaba preparándose para ir a ver a Bella desde que la había dejado esa misma mañana... ya estaba desesperado por verla y tenerla._

_-Edward no podrás interrumpir a Bella, estará haciendo algo importante, tendrás que verla aquí en casa pero solo hasta mañana por la noche y NO ANTES, ¿quedó claro?- dijo Alice con voz cantarina._

_Edward estaba ansioso y Alice salía con que no podría ver a su Bella hasta mañana por la noche... si que estaba loca._

_-La necesito ya y no pienso esperar- dijo irritado Edward._

_-Lo siento, pero te conviene esperar a verla hasta mañana en la noche... por favor hazlo tanto por Bella y por tu hermana favorita- dijo Alice en tono de puchero y haciendo ojitos._

_-Maldición Alice, está bien... estaré cazando mientras espero- dijo enojado Edward._

_-Muy bien, nosotros nos iremos mañana por la mañana y regresaremos después- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. -Tranquilo hermanito lo disfrutarás- dijo guiñándole los ojos._

_Edward busco en los pensamientos de Alice y solo se encontró con que ella estaba traduciendo todas sus canciones favoritas a chino mandarín..._

_Fin FlashBlack_

.

Definitivamente algo le estaba ocultando, pero siendo Alice pues debía ser algo bueno o eso esperaba.

Llego a casa y se dio cuenta que no había nadie, ni siquiera Bella, pero vio que la casa estaba a oscuras, en el centro había una mesa con unas velas (prendidas) y todo listo para una cena pero seguía faltando Bella.

Mientras se acercaba a la sala, sintió su miembro endurecerse pues olió la esencia y fragancia de Bella... la bestia en su interior la quería otra vez y necesitaba su sangre, necesitaba nuevamente marcarla pero esta vez para siempre.

No aguantaba necesitaba energía, después de la que se negó cuando Bella lo quería estaba algo cansado, necesitaba urgentemente esa energía y la necesitaba de su mujer, su compañera, de repente se puso rígido por la onda de pensamientos que recibió...

-Hola Edward- dijo una voz sensual. - Ya que no fuiste a buscarme, pues yo viene querido- dijo Irina mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa Irina?- dijo con furia.

-Te estaba esperando... mira todo lo que prepare para nuestra noche- dijo tomando sus manos.

-Tú no hiciste nada de esto, no mientas puedo verlo en tus pensamientos- dijo enojado y desesperado por encontrar a Bella, su bestia, su monstro interior necesitaba energía...

-Veo que necesitas energía, te ves algo enfermo- dijo riendo - Vamos Edward yo también necesito energía... no le diré a nadie, solo hazme el amor y toma lo que necesitas, no pido más- mientras decía esto Edward vio como se quitaba su vestido y quedaba completamente desnuda ante él.

El monstro no quería a esta mujer pero necesitaba la energía, Edward trataba de controlarlo pero...

Irina se acerco y lo beso apasionadamente, Edward estaba asqueado no podía controlar el hambre por la energía que representaba Irina, pero él quería a Bella y también su monstro interior.

-Anda Edward, lo necesitas como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Irina entre sus labios mientras lo mordía, y le empezaba a tocar el cuerpo, Edward estaba paralizado por las fuertes emociones que sentía... necesidad, hambre, urgencia... QUERIA A SU COMPAÑERA... pero temía que su monstro interior buscando tomar la energía que necesitaba hiciera algo de lo que ya empezaba a arrepentirse...

.

.

**...o.o.o...**

.

.

**BELLA** se encontraba desesperada ya iba tarde, seguramente ya estaba Edward en casa... Se había tardado porque había un choque en la carretera, pero valía la pena porque ya tenía en sus manos el regalo de Edward.

Antes de llegar a casa, se empezó a sentir extraña, escuchaba muchas cosas y su vista estaba muy clara.

Cuando llego y bajo... sintió que casi flotaba, al parecer no hacía ningún ruido al caminar..._qué raro _pensó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Antes de llegar sintió un horrible escalofrió pero como quiera entro y escucho dos voces, algo raro pasaba y cuando escucho claramente una voz sintió un temblor en el corazón...

-_Vamos Edward yo también necesito energía_... _no le diré a nadie, solo hazme el amor y toma lo que necesitas, no pido más-_ dijo la voz llena de pasión.

Bella estaba en shock pero siguió caminando para ver lo que pasaba... _"Dios mío por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensado..." pensó_ rezando.

Mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la sala escucho algo que le partió el corazón...

-_Anda Edward lo necesitas... como en los viejos tiempos-_ dijo Irina, ahora la veía, más bien los veía... Edward y ella se estaban besando.

Era una imagen que le hacía una herida profunda en su ya partido corazón... su Edward estaba besando a la arpía y ella estaba desnuda... su vista se nublo por las lagrimas y dio pasos para atrás chocando con una mesita, no se detuvo para que ellos no vieran sus lagrimas solo corrió...

"como en los viejos tiempos" es frase la perseguía e iba partiendo su corazón, Edward tuvo que ver con ella y no le había dicho nada, eso dolía profundamente.

-BELLA-escucho gritar a Edward, pero no le importo él la había traicionado de la peor forma posible, ella lo amaba y él se revolcaba con esa, y le ocultaba cosas...

Corrió a una velocidad que jamás pensó que una persona tendría, veía todo borroso por lo rápido que avanzaba... Bella deseaba desaparecer, alejarse muy lejos de todos, quería alejarse del dolor, de la humillación y de la traición...

Corrió hacía el bosque, veía a los arboles borrosos por las lagrimas y también por la velocidad, no le importaba...

-BELLA CUIDADO- escucho gritar a Edward.

Bella vio que se acercaba a un barranco pero no podía detenerse, aunque seguía sin importarle nada, ella se sentía muerta en vida por la traición.

Bella cerró sus ojos y se imagino estar muy lejos donde nunca la encontraría Edward y de repente se hizo realidad su deseo...

Sintió en su cuerpo una extraña energía, se sentía poderosa, abrió los ojos y vio muy de cerca el barranco pero su cuerpo empezó a brillar, luego a parpadear y finalmente desapareció...

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Agradesco mucho a esas personitas que me dejan REVIEWS

MUCHAS GRACIAS

Esos sirven para darme animos y NO dejar las historias inconclusas.

Asi que ya sabes...

Dejame tu opinion en un REVIEW...

Hasta el sig. capitulo.

.

.

**¿ R E V I E W S ?**

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertencen a la magnifica S. MEYER... la historia es mia.**

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN**:

_**Bueno tengo algunos puntos que aclarar de la historia sobre los vampiros:**_

_*Cada vampiro tiene una compañer destinada._

_*Para sobrevivir y mantenerse fuertes necesitan de ENERGIA que sustraen cuando tienen relaciones, y es mucho mas potente y benefica cuando la sustraen de su compañer._

_*Se necesitan dos mordidas de un vampiro mientras tiene relaciones para que se conviertan en vampiros._

_ -En la primera mordida muestran los primeros cambios en su cuerpo y en algunos casos los dones se presentan._

_ -Ya en la segunda su transformación es completa... ya se es inmortal y sus dones se fortalecen mucho mas (en caso que antes ya se hayan presentado)_

_**Eso es todo sobre la aclaración y como ya vieron... los vampiros de Twilight son muy diferentes a los de esta historia**_.  
...

Disfruta el capitulo

Y dejame un REVIEW (:

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Alejándote**

**EDWARD **corría tratando de alcanzar a Bella, había cometido una estupidez por dejar que Irina lo besara, por dios todo había salido mal, se sentía como un patán, un verdadero ser despreciable con tan solo recordar la expresión de dolor en el hermoso rostro de Bella cuando Irina lo había besado.

A pesar de ser uno de los más veloces aun no alcanzaba a Bella y eso era muy extraño al parecer Bella ya presentaba las habilidades de los vampiros aunque aun no esté totalmente transformada.

Vio como Bella se acercaba a un barranco y eso lo estremeció.

-BELLA- grito tratando de que ella reaccionara y dejara de correr.

Se dio cuenta que Bella estaba cada vez más cerca de caer por el barranco y sintió un nudo horrible en su pecho, ella estaba por caerse.

-BELLA CUIDADO- grito cuando vio que se tambaleaba.

Después pasó algo que jamás pensó el cuerpo de Bella empezó a brillar, luego a parpadear y desapareció completamente.

Edward al llegar a la orilla del barranco y ver el fondo, quedó en shock, no vio a Bella ya no estaba, no había señales de ella en ningún lado.

Sonó su celular y rápidamente contesto.

-E_dward gracias a dios que contestas, regresa a casa ahora mismo, tenemos que hablar- _era la voz urgente de Alice.

-Alice dime que ves el futuro de Bella- dijo casi rogando.

-N_o puedo ver nada en concreto, ven para que lo veas por ti mismo- _dijo Alice mientras colgaba.

Minutos después llego a casa y no le conmovió la escena que tenía enfrente ni tampoco le sorprendió.

-Eres una maldita zorra infeliz- gritaba Alice mientras le daba a Irina una fuerte cachetada que la mando al otro lado de la sala. Nadie de la familia fue a levantarla ni siquiera recibió ayuda de Carlisle.

-Irina es mejor que salgas de aquí y no vuelvas- dijo Carlisle molesto.

-No vuelvas a tocarme Alice o te juro que...- empezó a decir Irina pero Rosalie se acerco a ella mirándola con furia.

-Yo te juro que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi familia te mato Irina Denali, y me importa un bledo si no le parece a tu familia, no mereces nada, ahora lárgate de aquí- dijo amenazadoramente Rose.

Irina simplemente salió y se fue sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, ni siquiera a Edward que pasó a su lado.

-Y tu eres un completo imbécil Edward Cullen- dijo Alice gritando apuntándolo y antes de que se acercara a él, Jasper la detuvo. - Bella te tenía una hermosa sorpresa, ya lo había visto y por eso nos habíamos ido para darles tiempo a solas, era perfecto hasta que Irina se involucro esa perra me bloqueó por eso no la vi venir...- dijo mientras Jasper la abrazaba y la consolaba.

-Tranquila Alice, deja que Edward hable, ¿Qué pasó hijo, dónde está Bella?- pregunto Carlisle.

Edward les contó todo.

-¿Desapareció?- dijeron todos a la vez, él simplemente asintió.

-Entonces eso significa que tiene un don espectacular y asombroso, lo más sorprendente es que aun no se transforma completamente- dijo Carlisle sorprendido.

-No logró encontrarla, no sé dónde está, estoy siendo bloqueada por alguien que cercano a ella.- dijo Alice desesperada. - Lo último que vi de ella fue como corría, tratando de escapar de ti Edward- terminó en voz baja.

-¿Y sabes algo más? Antes que pasará todo esto ella ya sufría cuando tú la rechazabas y no querías hacer el amor por "protegerla"... pues vaya manera de protección- dijo mordazmente Rose

-Tranquila amor- dijo Emmett mientras la abrazaba _"lo siento hermano, discúlpala ella está dolida" _escucho Edward de los pensamientos de Emmett.

Edward se odiaba más al darse cuenta que todo lo que decían era cierto él trato de protegerla y la hirió mucho más, era más que solo un imbécil o idiota... acaba de romper el corazón de su compañera y le dolía horrible, si él no estuviera ya muerto entonces se volvería a morir.

-Alice ¿quién te está bloqueando?- pregunto Carlisle

-No lo sé...-dijo Alice y Edward recordó algo.

-Charlie- dijo sencillamente Edward mientras se dirigía a su coche.

Toda la familia lo seguía mientras le dirigían pensamientos esperanzadores.

"_La encontrarás hijo"_ escucho de su madre

"_Tranquilo hermano te perdonara"_ escucho de Emmett

"_Ella te ama Edward y eso ayudará"_ dijo Jasper.

Edward esperaba que todos tuvieran razón y encontrará a Bella y ella lo perdonará, saldría a buscarla a cualquier lugar hasta encontrarla.

Varios momentos después llegaron a casa de Bella pero lamentablemente estaba vacía.

-Edward se la llevó- dijo Alice mientras tenía una visión, veía a Charlie y a Bella en una avión, ella dormía mientras su padre la acunaba en sus brazos, lo que sorprendió tanto a Edward cómo a Alice fue lo que Charlie escribía en una servilleta que ellos veían perfectamente...

"_La heriste profundamente Edward Cullen y no le dijiste la verdad, ahora a ella le toca saber toda la verdad..." _después de eso la visión desapareció y ya no hubo más.

-Por dios, él sabe lo que somos y también sabe exactamente cómo bloquearme- dijo Alice sorprendida.

-Y la alejara de nosotros...- dijo Edward aun en shock.

.

.

**o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA **al desaparecer del barranco cerró los ojos por miedo, pero de repente sintió agua, abrió los ojos y se encontró en medio del mar, estaba completamente asustada, cómo es que había llegado al mar... volteaba a todos lados y solo veía agua, _"Oh dios ayúdame no quiero morirme en el mar, nunca me encontrarán aquí ni siquiera Charlie..._"pensó asustada, pero cuando recordó a Charlie, se imagino estar en casa, en su cuarto, en su cama mientras lloraba y sacaba todo el dolor de su pecho.

Deseó estar en casa y nuevamente sintió una energía que envolvía su cuerpo, brillo, parpadeó y otra vez desapareció.

Así de rápido como llego al mar, también rápidamente se encontró en su cuarto. Al llegar a él sintió que ya no podía más, ya no tenía fuerzas... tal vez todo había sido un horrible sueño y pronto despertaría.

Charlie abrió la puerta de su cuarto asustado

-Por dios hija... ¿qué te pasó?- pregunto y eso hizo que Bella se diera cuenta que todo había pasado de verdad y también estaba mojada otra prueba...

-Papá él... él me engaño, Edward se estaba besando con otra mujer y a escasos días de la boda- dijo mientras se echaba en los brazos de Charlie y lloraba.

-No puede ser hija, él me prometió cuidarte-

-Quiero alejarme de él, quiero alejarme de todo lo que me recuerde a él... no aguanto este profundo dolor en mi alma y corazón- dijo Bella desesperada por irse.

-¿Hija antes que nada cómo llegaste aquí?-

-No lo sé simplemente de repente me encontré primero en el mar y luego aquí... por favor ya vámonos- dijo rogando.

-Está bien prepara todo y nos vamos después me explicas detenidamente eso-

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-Lo sabrás cuando estemos allá-

Minutos después todo estaba preparado, Bella no sabía a dónde irían pero no le importaba solo esperaba que fuera lejos muy lejos. Ni siquiera miro el destino al que iban mientras estaban en el aeropuerto.

Bella no se dio cuenta de muchas cosas ya que no ponía la más mínima atención, estaba ida. De pronto ya estaba en el avión junto a su padre y lo volteo a ver.

-Te quiero papá- dijo abrazándolo mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar.

-Yo también Bella...- escucho la voz de su padre y luego simplemente se durmió.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaban en Florida.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Bella

-Iremos a ver a tu madre después de hablar con ella nos iremos a otro lugar- dijo Charlie mientras se acercaban a un taxi.

-¿De qué hablaremos con mi madre?-

-De algo muy importante y que ya era hora de decirte hija- dijo Charlie con atisbo de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Sobre qué papá?- pregunto temerosa

-Tranquila pronto lo sabrás-

Tiempo después llegaron a casa de su madre, tocaron la puerta y se encontraron con una sorprendida Réne

-Hola mamá- dijo Bella y no soporto más por lo que se echo a llorar mientras su madre la abrazaba y trataba de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto su madre después de que cerrara la puerta y le diera la bienvenida a Charlie.

-Bella encontró a Edward besándose con otra mujer- dijo Charlie seriamente - Y no le ha dicho lo que son- dijo en voz baja.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Bella ya tranquila mientras todos se encontraban en la sala.

-Hija tienes que saber algo muy importante sobre la familia Cullen y sobre tu nacimiento- dijo Charlie

Bella estaba muy impaciente por saber a qué se refería todo de lo que hablaba su padre.

-¿Le diremos también lo de su nacimiento?- le pregunto su madre a su padre.

-Sí Réne, ya es hora de que sepa la verdad, lo siento- dijo en voz apenada su padre.

-No te preocupes lo entiendo ya es hora- dijo sonriendo su madre.

Bella estaba confundida por esa extraña conversación entre sus padres, no entendía nada...

-¿Me pueden explicar de qué hablan?-

-Antes que nada debes saber que si no te lo dijimos antes fue porque aun no era tiempo, pero ahora que encontraste a... a Edward y que no sabes lo de su familia, debemos decirte toda la verdad sobre tu nacimiento, todo tiene relación...- dijo su padre

Bella solo asintió, aun seguía confusa pero no hablo, dejaría que sus padres se explicaran.

-Primero hablaremos de lo que son verdaderamente los Cullen - dijo su madre

-¿Estás segura?- dijo su padre, su madre asintió.

-Bueno ya por favor hablen de una vez- dijo Bella un tanto desesperada.

-Bella los miembros de la familia Cullen, todos son vampiros...-dijo su padre.

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Vampiros?- dijo Bella en shock, mientras pensaba en ellos y las señales de que eso eran, pálidos, hermosos, nunca comían con Bella, demasiado rápidos...

-Si hija son vampiros- dijo su madre.

-Pero ¿cómo es que ellos no me dijeron nada?- dijo sintiendo un dolor, eso era un mentira o traición ya ni sabia como llamarle a eso, Alice su querida Alice no le dijo nada, jamás pensó que Alice le mintiera o en todo caso le ocultará la verdad y menos ella de entre todos.

-No lo sabemos, yo había hablado con Edward y le dije que tenía que decirte la verdad, pero no me hizo caso...- empezó a decir su padre

-No lo menciones papá, ya nos dimos cuenta que no cumple con su palabra ni con las promesas- dijo amargamente Bella.

-Bella no te adelantes a las cosas, tal vez ellos no te dijeron nada porque tenían miedo a tu reacción- dijo su madre.

-Ay mamá por favor, ¿acaso me ves histérica?- dijo Bella

-No hija, ¿pero ellos cómo iban a saberlo?- dijo su madre

-Mamá si son vampiros entonces de alguna forma estoy segura que se darían cuenta de mi reacción, por dios y tampoco es necesario serlo porque yo amaba a Edward le había entregado mi corazón y mi alma y lo aceptaría fuera o no vampiro...- dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Y si pueden saberlo, Alice tiene visiones del futuro, ella podría saber tu reacción cuando te contarán la verdad- dijo su padre sorprendido a Bella.

-¿Alice lo sabría? No puedo creerlo que ni sabiendo eso ellos no me contaran nada- dijo resentida Bella. -Entonces puede saber dónde estoy en esto momentos- dijo asustada.

-No tranquila, estoy bloqueándola- dijo Charlie

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Bella

-Las visiones de Alice sobre el futuro se forman cuando ya tienes una decisión tomada y la harás, yo ahorita tengo muchas decisiones por tomar pero hasta cuando sea necesaria ya tomo la decisión y eso deberá confundir a Alice, si sus visiones sobre nosotros no aparecen es porque aun no tenemos tomada una decisión y eso hace que sean borrosas y continuamente cambien.- explico Charlie.

-Bella por eso debes de tomar una decisión ya después, mantente ocupada en la indecisión.- dijo su madre sonriendo

Bella estaba sorprendida por todo lo que acaban de decirle sus padres.

-Y a todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver la familia Cullen con mi nacimiento?-

-A eso vamos hija, ahora que sabes que son vampiros debes saber que para cada vampiro hay una elegida o elegido que compartirán su vida juntos como compañeros, amigos, amantes, enamorados y que jamás encontrarán a otra persona, solo su compañera logrará llenarlos por completo... y tu Bella eres la compañera de Edward- explico su padre

-No lo creo, si yo lo fuera él no me hubiera traicionado- dijo amargamente.

-No sé qué pasó o por qué lo hizo, pero él es tu compañero y tú eres su compañera- dijo su madre.

-Pues por mi parte me da lo mismo no pienso volver a verlo, ni a él ni a su familia- dijo Bella con cierto dolor.

-Si es tú decisión la respetaremos- dijo su madre tranquilamente.

-Ahora debes saber algo muy importante sobre tu nacimiento y es...- empezó a decir su padre

-Papá ya habla por dios- dijo desesperada y asustada

Charlie respiro profundamente y dijo algo que dejo a Bella sin aliento...

-Bella tú no eres hija biológica de Rene...

.

...

.

* * *

_Vienen muchas sorpresas con relación al nacimiento de Bella ;) mantente al pendiente (_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_dejame un** REVIEW** para saberlo please (:_

_Merezco...  
_

**¿ ¿ ¿ ... R E V I E W S ? ? ?**

.

Gracias


	10. Chapter 10

La mayoria de los personaje pertenecen a la grandiosa , la historia es mía.

* * *

Hola!

Disfruten el capitulo :D

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Secretos revelados**

**EDWARD** estaba desesperado aun no sabía nada de Bella y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-Tranquilo Edward ya sabremos algo- dijo Emmett sonriendo

-No Emm no puedo necesito tenerla a mi lado, es mi compañera y yo la lastime... - dijo lleno de dolor por su estupidez.

-Ella te perdonara porque te ama y eres su compañero...-

-No es tan sencillo...- empezó a decir Edward pero de repente vio algo que brillaba en la puerta de la sala y se acerco a recogerlo.

Era un hermoso dije color negro/plata con forma de trébol con una inscripción, en un lado decía: "_Siempre te amare" _en la parte de atrás _"Siempre juntos... B & E" _

-Veo que ya lo encontraste- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba

-¿Qué encontraste Edward?- pregunto Emmett frunciendo las cejas

-Un dije con una cadena...- dijo en un susurro doloroso, ese hermoso dije lo había comprado su Bella y era la sorpresa que le tenía la noche pasada.

-Lo compro Bella para dárselo a Edward - le dijo Alice a Emmett

-Ya entiendo- dijo en voz baja, luego salió.

-¿Qué voy hacer si no la encuentro?- dijo Edward sintiendo un horrible temor.

-La encontraremos Edward, hoy mismo iremos a casa de Renée...- Edward vio en la visión de Alice solo donde ellos viajaban en los coches, pero cuando estaban por llegar a la casa de Renée la visión se volvió borrosa.

-Ahora con nosotros pasa esto... no puedo creerlo, se supone que si puedo ver nuestro futuro y ¿ahora esto? - dijo indignada

-Alice si nuestro futuro se enlaza con el de otra persona... cambia por lo que esa persona también te está bloqueando.- termino Edward con una mueca.

-Edward esto es raro, jamás me había pasado, es como si alguien ya nos hubiera conocido pero por otra persona, que le contarán sobre nosotros o no se- dijo Alice confusa e inquietante.

En ese momento Edward recordó la extraña conversación que tuvo con el padre de Bella.

-Esa persona que nos conoce es Charlie y es por algo que le pasó con alguno de nuestra especie...- dijo pensativo

-Tienes razón... pero ahora tenemos que irnos a casa de Renée tal vez ahí se encuentre Bella...-

Edward esperaba y rezaba porque fuera cierto, quería de vuelta a su Bella le pediría perdón y le hablaría con la verdad, se prometió mientras se ponía el dije y lo apretaba en su corazón.

.

.

**o.o.o.o.o**

.

.

**BELLA **estaba en shock por lo revelado "_no soy hija de Renée... no soy hija de Renée... no soy hija de Renée..."_ no paraba de asimilarlo y se repetía mil veces en su cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas? Eso no puede ser cierto- dijo en un susurro

-Hija lo siento mucho pero es la verdad- dijo su padre mientras se acercaba a ella para tomarle las manos, Bella acepto ese pequeño gesto pero aun seguía sin poder creerlo.

-Bella yo no seré tu madre biológica pero sí soy tu madre de corazón y tu siempre serás mi niña- dijo su madre, no espera no su madre verdadera, aunque siempre lo sería... era tanta confusión por la que pasaba y de repente su madre... Renée se acerco y la abrazo, ella le correspondió deseando que no fuera cierto pero su padre jamás mentiría con algo así.

-Necesito que me expliques cómo es que no soy hija de Renée pero sí tuya o ¿no?- dijo Bella deseando que su padre de una vez por todas se explicará.

-Por supuesto que sí eres mi hija, antes que empiece la historia no quiero que me interrumpas sé que tendrás muchas cosas que decir o preguntas pero quiero que primero me dejes hablar ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto su padre, Bella asintió.

-Bueno... Cuando tenía 17 años conocí a una hermosa mujer de 17 años también, su nombre era Catherine, yo la llamaba Katie, cuando la vi por primera vez quede impactado por su belleza y caí perdidamente enamorado de ella con tan solo verla, sentía una sensación extraña en mi estomago, una sensación que me pedía a gritos tener cerca a esa mujer, cuando ella me miró, nuestras miradas conectaron y ella sonrió, a partir de ese momento nos hicimos amigos y después nos dimos cuenta que yo era su compañero- dijo su padre, Bella estaba otra vez en shock... "_yo era su compañero... acaso ella era..." _pensó impresionada.

-¿Ella era vampiro...?-

-No, bueno aun no completamente, quiero decir que ya había sido mordida por uno y empezaba su transformación pero aun no era completamente vampira... admito y duele decirlo, ella no me confió esto hasta mucho después... en un momento de pasión y amor, nos entregamos- su padre se sonrojo y Bella también pues nunca imagino que su padre le contará algo así. -fue una noche mágica tanto para ella cómo para mí, y esa noche te concebimos a ti, nos enteramos poco después y Katie estaba aterrada por la situación jamás había escuchado de un embarazo en un ser humano a mitad de transformación y quien ya presentaba las características de un vampiro... fuiste una absoluta sorpresa y más allá del miedo había añoranza y felicidad, íbamos a ser padres, yo por supuesto quería hacerme cargo pero aun no conocía a la familia de Katie y fue ahí cuando todo cambió, la familia de Katie ya tenía planes para ella, su padre y madre habían acordado un tipo "contrato" donde Aro se quedaría con Katie, sus padres ignoraban que Aro era vampiro y él fue quien la mordió porque la quería para él, ella le tenía un miedo horrible y más por lo que podría llegar hacer si se enterará de su embarazo, poco después acordamos que huiríamos juntos pero el embarazo de Katie era muy extraordinario, empezó a mostrarse su abdomen abultado más rápido que un embarazo normal, ella hablo con Aro y le pidió un mes para disfrutar los últimos días como humana, él a regañadientes acepto y se fue, dejando a Katie sola, ya que para ese entonces sus padres no tenían ningún contacto con ella, me fui con ella a la casa para cuidarla y en menos de un mes naciste tu, fue asombroso... yo estaba en shock y en el preciso momento que te tenía en brazos y Katie estaba sonriendo, Aro entro con furia en el cuarto, y amenazó a Katie diciéndole que sí no se iba con él y se olvidaba de nosotros nos mataría delante suyo y no nos daría una muerte rápida sino lenta y dolorosamente, Katie acepto y yo no dije nada ni me interpuse, sabía que sí decía cualquier cosa Aro podía matarte a ti siendo tan solo un bebé y a Katie, y eso no lo soportaría. Katie y Aro se fueron, no sin antes Aro me advirtió que si volvía a interponerme te mataría a ti Bella y a Katie, lo odie como no tienes una idea, quería matarlo pero yo era un simple humano y en segundos él se desharía de mí y tú estarías sola. Una semana después Katie vino a mi puerta y cuando la ví me di cuenta que ya era uno de ellos, un vampiro, me contó muchas cosas, Aro la obligaba a matar gente cuando ella lo odiaba, me contó de cómo cada vampiro tiene su compañera, como empieza a transformase a la primera mordida y ya a la segunda termina la transformación completa, ella tenía muy poco tiempo, te cargo y te hizo mimos, cariños, Bella ella te amaba-

Para ese entonces Bella estaba llorando, por la cruel separación que demando el tal Aro, ella también lo odiaba, ahora sabía que su madre la amaba pero aun así dolía que las hubieran separado.

-También me conto de una familia... los Cullen, sus dones, su forma de ser, ellos eran buenos y no mataban a las personas, Katie quería ser cómo ellos formar una familia y vino a mí para proponérmelo, ya que yo era su compañero destinado y quería convertirme en vampiro, yo me negué porque sabía que si accedía Aro se querría vengar y la mataría y también a ti hija y eso no lo soportaría, ella me miro dolida pero supo que tenía razón, y me dijo que rehiciera mi vida con alguien más que pudiera darme todo el amor y compañía, recuerdo que cuando me decía estas palabras ella tenía un expresión de tristeza pero no se arriesgaría a que Aro te matará y por eso se fue por segunda vez pero esa vez fue para siempre, ya no volví a saber más de ella. Poco después me encontré con Renée en el parque ella se enamoro completamente de ti, y empezamos a salir, yo quise darme la oportunidad con ella y acepte y empezamos a hacer nuestra familia pero mientras tu crecías nos dimos cuenta que no funcionaría nuestra relación, lo único que funcionaba eras tú con nosotros, tú eras nuestra unión, te amábamos pero decidimos divorciarnos por el bien de ambos y por el tuyo.-

-Bella yo quede fascinada cuando te conocí a ti y a tu padre, Charlie era un buen muchacho y sí me enamore de él por eso le dije que sí cuando era el siguiente paso, pero luego pues nos dimos cuenta que no funcionaría porque él seguía enamorado de Katie aunque a mí me quería pero no era lo mismo...- dijo su madre, porque a pesar de todo ella es y será siempre su madre.

-¿Podrías perdonarme el haberte ocultado todo esto?- pregunto su padre mortificado, Bella le sonrió

-Si papá porque sé que lo hiciste por mi bien, pero por todo lo que me dices hay algo que me inquieta... soy hija de una mujer algo así como ¿semi/vampira?- dijo Bella inquieta.

-Pues si, porque Katie ya había sido mordida cuando quedo embarazada, así que supongo que si- contesto su padre

-y luego otra cosa papá... Ed..Edward me mordió- dijo sonrojada -Lo que quiere decir que ya empezó el proceso de transformación- termino con una mueca.

-Si y ahora me toca a mi preguntarte algo... ¿cómo es que llegaste a casa y porqué estabas empapada?- pregunto su padre frunciendo las cejas.

-Bueno ni yo lo sé... solo corrí y desee con todo mi corazón estar muy lejos donde Edward jamás me encontrará, sentí una extraña energía y luego me encontré en el mar, supongo que el mar era lo más lejos- dijo un poquito histérica - Y luego en el mar me aterre y pensé estar en casa, mi cuarto... lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy en mi cuarto...- dijo Bella aun sorprendida por lo que había hecho.

-Entonces es un don- dijo su padre sonriendo orgullosamente.

-¿Un don?- pregunto Bella confusa

Su padre le explico que algunos vampiros tenían dones por ejemplo Alice veía el futuro, Jasper manejaba a su antojo las emociones de los demás y luego Edward quien leía los pensamientos de las personas... a ella le dolía en el profundo de su corazón saber todo esto de la boca de su padre, cuando Edward o hasta Alice podrían haber hablado con la verdad... _"pero no lo hicieron..." _pensó amargamente.

-Ahora hija ya que sabes toda la historia sobre tu nacimiento, tienes tu don y uno extraordinario... tienes mucho que aprender si te conviertes en vampiro, por eso decidí irnos a ver a Katie tu madre...- dijo su padre sonriendo

-¿Ir a verla? y ¿qué pasa con Aro?- pregunto temerosa.

-No tengo la más remota idea, pero sabiendo que serás un vampiro dentro de poco aceptara que Katie se acerque a ti y así te enseñe el mundo de los vampiros, Ahora come algo porque luego nos iremos y tomaremos un vuelo para ir a ver a tu madre.-

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Bella y miró a su madre esperando ver su aprobación, su madre le sonrió y asintió.

-A Volterra...

.

.

* * *

.

.

¿Qué les pareció todo lo que le reveló Charlie a Bella?

¿se lo esperaban?

¿Te gusto el capitulo?

entonces dejame saber tu opinion y dejame un **REVIEW**

siempre que veo sus comentarios sonrio y me da mucho gusto :)**  
**

GRACIAS

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa _**S. Meyer**_ la historia es completamente mía ;)

* * *

Disfruten el capitulo :D

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Volterra**

**BELLA ** y Charlie estaban dirigiéndose hacia Volterra en un coche alquilado, ella estaba ansiosa por conocer a su madre, toda esa información de la que se acababa de enterar en cierta forma la había ayudado hacer a un lado el dolor de la traición de... ni siquiera podía pensar en él.

Ahora ella tenía que prepararse para enfrentarse a su madre y a ese tal Aro, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Papá qué pasará con Aro cuando te vea? Por todo lo que me dijiste noto que Aro te odia bueno nos odia y nos matara- dijo Bella con un estremecimiento.

-Lo sé hija pero estoy seguro que Aro te aceptara por ser mitad vampiro aunque pronto un vampiro de verdad.- dijo Charlie mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la carretera.

Bella noto que no dijo nada sobre lo que le podría pasar a él y eso le preocupo demasiado.

-No me convertiré en un vampiro completamente por lo que no dejare que termine mi transformación.- dijo Bella seriamente, su padre en ese momento volteo a verla sorprendido.

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-Porque para eso tendría que dejar que Ed.. Edward me mordiera y eso jamás volverá a pasar- dijo Bella enojada.

Ella no iba a permitir que él la volviera a tocar, no después de ver cómo tenía en sus brazos a esa maldita zorra... "_ya basta Isabella deja de pensar en eso" _se regaño a si misma.

-Si es lo que quieres- dijo su padre algo inseguro

-Es lo que quiero- dijo muy segura.

Después de eso no volvieron hablar, hasta que se acercaron a una enorme casa lujosa, casi parecía un castillo.

-Será mejor que dejemos aquí el coche- dijo su padre, Bella asintió aunque aun no sabía porque tenían que dejarlo ahí.

Después de dejar el coche, se acercaron a la reja, donde había una pequeña pantalla de intercomunicador.

-Podemos ver a Catherine Vuturri, de parte de Charlie Swan e Isabella Swan.- dijo su padre poco segundos después de presionar un botón. Al terminar de hablar la reja se abrió.

Caminaron y en minutos se encontraron frente una puerta, la cual fue abierta repentinamente.

-Adelante- dijo una joven morena, Bella se dio cuenta que no era vampiro y le extraño que aun siguiera viva, por lo que sabía. -Síganme por favor- sonrió aquella mujer.

Caminaron por un largo y hermoso pasillo hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas, la mujer abrió las puertas y simplemente asintió e hizo ademan para que Charlie y Bella entraran, ellos entraron y la mujer salió y cerró las puertas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero que agallas tienes Charlie Swan para presentarte en mi casa, después de la promesa que te hice- dijo una bella voz que provoco escalofríos en Bella.

-Aro, solo vengo a hablar- dijo su padre tranquilamente.

Se encontraban en un cuarto enorme y enfrente de ellos, había dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, ambos hermosos, como todo vampiro.

La mujer estaba sentada en un elegante sofá vistiendo un vestido hermoso y el hombre estaba parado a un lado de ella.

-Entonces habla rápido antes de que me aburra y te mate- dijo Aro con voz sedosa.

-Por favor Aro- dijo otra voz igualmente hermosa y melodiosa.

-Maldición Catherine- dijo Aro enojado.

Bella miro a Catherine su madre quien miraba a Aro de forma suplicante.

-Solo vengo para decir que Bella es tu hija Catherine-dijo su padre segundos después su madre se acerco a Bella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Dios mío, pero eres preciosa y bella- dijo su madre mirándola con mucho amor.

-SUELTALA- grito Aro, Catherine la solo rápidamente y regreso a su lado.

-Humano insignificante con qué derecho te crees capaz de traerme y enseñarme en mi propia cara la prueba de tu revolcón con mi esposa- siguió gritando enojado Aro.

Bella se sintió enfurecer, nadie jamás le hablaba a su padre de esa manera.

-NO LE HABLE DE ESA FORMA A MI PADRE- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía otra vez esa extraña energía en todo el cuerpo.

-Tranquila Bella- dijo su padre mientras le tomaba la mano.

Aro la miraba con un brillo ambicioso en sus ojos.

-No eres una humana cualquiera- dijo simplemente Aro.

-De eso vengo a hablar, Bella ya empezó su transformación pero antes de eso ya tenía algo dentro de ella que la hacía especial.- explico su padre.

Aro no le quitaba la vista de encima y eso la puso nerviosa.

-A lo que he venido es para que Catherine le enseñe su mundo y la ayude porque yo no puedo hacerlo- continuo Charlie.

-Eso sin duda- sonrió fríamente. - Y por mi está bien que se quede- dijo mientras se acercaba a Bella pero ella se alejó.

-No la tocarás Aro- dijo su padre.

-Por supuesto que no, déjala aquí con nosotros y le enseñaremos todo lo que debe saber sobre nuestro mundo- dijo Aro.

-Pero no le harán daño-

-Por supuesto que no, ella es especial entre todos nosotros, eres parte de nosotros, eres un vampiro pero por desgracia también tienes una parte humana, la cual muy pronto desaparecerá- sonrió Aro.

-Jamás- dijo Bella enderezándose.

-Eso lo veremos Bella- dijo Aro feliz pero luego cambió su expresión y se dirigió a su padre.

-Ahora tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí pero no te dejare libre porque te dije hace años que si te atrevías a contactar con nosotros te mataría, a ti y a tu preciosa hija pero ella es muy valiosa para matarla, pero en relación a ti- dijo y sonrió con una mirada depredadora.

Antes de que Aro se acercara a Charlie, Bella miro toda la intención de asesinar en los ojos de Aro por eso ella cerró los suyos y pensó en el coche, sujeto las dos manos de su padre y en segundos empezó a invocar esa energía y deseó estar en el coche. Esperaba que funcionara ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo solo lo hacía por instinto y ese instinto era proteger a su padre.

Nuevamente sintió esa energía y segundos después su padre y ella se encontraban en el coche.

-Santo Dios- dijo su padre agitado -¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto sorprendido

-No lo sé papá, pero es hora de que te vayas, será seguro para ti mantenerte alejado de todo esto.- dijo Bella triste y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tienes razón, y yo estoy seguro que tú podrás seguir sola el resto del camino y aprender lo necesario para luego regresar, prométeme que te cuidaras y regresaras- dijo su padre mientras la abrazaba.

-Te lo prometo papá, ahora vete antes de que te sigan- dijo Bella llorando y saliendo del coche.

-Te amo hija- escucho decir

-Yo también te amo papá- contesto ella mientras veía como el coche se alejaba.

Luego de ver y darse cuenta que su padre ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, cerro sus ojos, invoco la energía y pensó en el cuarto donde había estado, deseó estar en ese cuarto, segundos después abrió los ojos y se encontró en el cuarto, frente a un sorprendido Aro y a su madre sonriendo orgullosa.

-¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? Y ¿Dónde está tu padre?- dijo furioso Aro.

-Es un don y no sé explicarlo y mi padre está lejos, no quiero que lo toques ni lo vuelvas amenazar porque puede ser que yo tenga otro don mucho más especial y efectivo para matar a quien se me plazca- dijo amenazadoramente mientras miraba y dirigía toda la furia y el coraje que le tenía a esa criatura malvada.

Bella esperaba que al menos con esa mentira lograra que su padre estuviera a salvo si no haría todo lo posible por matar a Aro y así salvar a su padre.

-Tranquila Bella, ya no me interesa tu padre ahora me interesas tú preciosa- sonrió Aro y luego miro el reloj. -Hora de la cena, ¿vienes?- la invito Aro.

-Ella no puede Aro, recuerda que aun es humana- dijo su madre tensa.

-Ah tienes razón- dijo suspirando - Lo olvide aunque hueles exquisito, pero también hueles a nosotros- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. -Las dejare un par de minutos para que se conozcan- dijo riendo y saliendo del cuarto pero antes de salir completamente, dijo en voz baja - Catherine no tardes debes alimentarte.-

Bella observaba a su madre atentamente y con nerviosismo, no sabía cómo comenzar un tema de conversación pues las había separado desde su nacimiento.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Bella- dijo su madre sonriendo.

-Gracias...-

-Si aun no estás comoda con decirme mamá lo entiendo dime Catherine- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Catherine- sonrió Bella.

-Por lo que dijo tu padre- Bella noto como le temblaba la voz al decirlo. - Ya inició tu transformación así que ya debes de tener compañero-

Bella no quería hablar de eso, era doloroso y quería olvidar todo lo relacionado pero sabía que tenía que contarle a su madre toda la verdad y así lo hice le conto como conoció a Los Cullen en especial lo que sintió por uno de ellos Edward, como fue que se enamoro poco a poco, los preparativos de la boda y finalmente la horrible traición.

-No puedo creer que Edward Cullen haya hecho eso, cuando conocí a los Cullen eran una familia bondadosa y amorosa jamás pensaría que uno de ellos fuera capaz de traicionar- dijo su madre sorprendida.

-Todos me mintieron- dijo amargamente

-Cariño tal vez por algo lo hicieron y estoy segura que en algún momento te tendrían que haber dicho la verdad.- dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba.

-No mamá, ellos me dañaron al no decirme la verdad pero el que me destrozo completamente fue Edward y no creo que pueda superar eso- dijo tristemente

-Lo superarás y ahora tengo que irme, cuando desapareciste hice todos los arreglos para que te preparan tu alcoba- dijo sonriendo mientras juntas se dirigían a la puerta.

-Gracias-

-Eres bienvenida hija, después te presentare a la familia completa-

-¿Familia completa? ¿Acaso hay más como... como Aro?- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz muy baja para que solo escuchara su madre.

-No por supuesto que no, ni dios lo quiera, él es el único monstruo en todo esto, pero tenemos que presentarte a tres integrantes más, pero será después, me tengo que ir- dijo su madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía rápido (a comparación de un humano claro).

Bella suspiro, no sabía a dónde dirigirse, pues su madre se había olvidado de decirle dónde se encontraba su habitación.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, la casa de por si por fuera parecía enorme ahora por dentro parecía gigantesca, mientras caminaba y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado no vio los escalones que tenía enfrente y tropezó... pero antes de caer sintió unos fuertes brazos y un olor exquisito.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto una preciosa voz mientras aun la sostenía, ella rápidamente se alejo de su toque no sin antes sentir... _"Olvídalo Isabella son imaginaciones tuyas"_ se regaño así misma

-Si gracias- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su salvador... uno guapísimo, alto y un poco musculoso, cabello oscuro, ojos preciosos aunque algo oscuros... _"Por dios controlate Isabella, ya basta de describirlo" _nuevamente su conciencia pensó con una mueca.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres tu?- pregunto

-Bella Swan- contesto - ¿y tu?

-Alec Vulturri, vaya al fin te conozco Bella Swan, hija de mi adorada tía- dijo sorprendiendo a Bella.

-¿Qué? ¿Tía? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno técnicamente Catherine es mi tía política, soy hijo de Marco Vulturri el hermano de Aro-

-¿Hijo de Marco, hermano de Aro? Pero eres un vampiro-

-Mira, Aro y Marco son hermanos de sangre y me refiero de cuando eran humanos, un vampiro convirtió a mi tío Aro pero no a mi padre y se caso con mi madre pero ella murió al darme a luz poco después Aro no soporto ver a mi padre en un estado de tristeza y lo convirtió luego cuando yo cumplí los 21 años me convirtieron en vampiro, siglos después Aro conoció a tu madre y bueno supongo que a partir de ahí conoces el resto- explico Alec con una sonrisa.

Bella estaba en shock por todo lo que se entero en tan solo unos minutos y no supo que decir.

-Veo que te deje sin palabras, esa como siempre es mi costumbre cuando estoy con una mujer- dijo engreídamente haciendo que Bella saliera del shock.

-Mira que no se te suba a la cabeza sino conteste rápido fue porque me quede sorprendida por todo lo que me acabas de decir- dijo seria.

-Tranquila- dijo riendo - Solo lo dije para que me contestaras algo y veo que funciono-

Bella le creyó había un brillo amistoso en su mirada y también se dio cuenta de que había algo de dolor enterrado profundamente dentro de aquellos hermosos ojos.

-Ven vamos a buscar tu habitación seguro mi tía te preparo la más hermosa y exclusiva para ti- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano, Bella acepto sonriendo y sintió rápidamente un sentimiento de seguridad y algo más que no lograba descifrar.

.

.

**o_o_o_o_o**

.

.

**EDWARD** junto con su familia estaban en casa de Renée y ella amablemente los dejo pasar, el supo que su Bella no se encontraba en esa casa.

-Necesito saber dónde está Bella- dijo Edward mirando fijamente a Renée y usando su don en ella y se dio cuenta que podía leerla fácilmente, vio en su mente lo que hacía tan solo un par de horas había sucedido, vio a su Bella llegando, una Bella rota con mirada triste que hizo que se le partiera el corazón verla de esa forma, también vio y se dio cuenta de toda la verdad, la verdad sobre el nacimiento de Bella.

-No puede ser- dijo sorprendido

-Veo que ya sabes y seguro también sabes que ella no te quiere volver a ver y la entiendo Edward la dañaste y la heriste, pero debes dejarla de buscar hasta que ella logre pensar claramente, déjala ir... al menos hasta que ella sepa con seguridad que hará.- dijo Renée

-¿Quiere alguien explicar de qué va todo esto?- pregunto Alice exasperada

-No puedo dejarla ir, debo explicarle lo que realmente paso, yo jamás la traicione- dijo Edward ignorando a su hermana.

-Edward eso debes decírselo a ella no a mí, ella necesita oírlo, si de verdad la amas y supongo que si, entonces dale tiempo y luego búscala y explícale todo.- continua Renée.

-No, no puedo mantenerme alejado de ella, ella es mi compañera y debemos estar juntos, no puedo permitirnos estar alejados porque...- no termino de decir pues en ese momento Alice tuvo una visión que él vio y que lo dejo completamente helado.

En esa visión aparecía Bella y un hombre quien estaba de espaldas, tomados de las manos mirándose frente a frente y no lograba distinguir al hombre pero lo que si lograba distinguirse era la enorme y hermosa sonrisa de su Bella, su Bella le esta sonriendo a ese hombre, segundos después la visión desapareció.

-Dios Edward contrólate- dijo Jasper y Edward se dio cuenta gracias a su don que él sentía una furia inmensa.

-Tranquilo Edward no estaban haciendo nada- dijo Alice aun sorprendida por la visión.

-No Alice, te equivocas porque AUN no estaban haciendo nada- dijo furioso Edward pero de repente sintió una inmensa ola de paz proveniente de Jasper y lo tranquilizo pero al dejar a lado la furia sintió un sentimiento horrible, sintió temor porque temía perder a su Bella y no podía permitir eso, Bella es y será siendo su compañera y de nadie más, pero temía perder lo más valioso en su existencia, temía perder el amor de Bella.

.

.

* * *

Perdon por la tardanza :$

pero las semanas pasadas tenía tareas, trabajos finales, examenes etc...

Pero oficialmente ya estoy de vacaciones y estera actualizando mas seguido.

...

**¿Qué te pareció el capitulo?**

**¿Estas sorprendida por como va progresando la historia?**

**¿Que crees que pase con el personaje de Alec?  
**

Please dejame un comentario/reviews

para saber que aun hay alguien leyendo mi historia y así no dejar de escribirla :S 

Hasta el sig. capi :D


	12. Chapter 12

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa **S. MEYER** la historia me pertenece

* * *

Disfruten el capitulo :D

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Conociendo a Alec**

**BELLA **estaba sorprendida por el tamaño de la habitación, bueno _su _habitación. Mientras admiraba la habitación sintió la mirada de Alec sobre ella.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Alec y ella se volvió para responderle con una sonrisa.

-Es hermosa, gracias-

-A mi no tienes que agradecerme nada eso es para mi tía Catherine- declaró con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, cuando la vea le diré-

-Muy bien, ahora te dejo para que desempaques la ropa...- de repente Bella se dio cuenta que había dejado su maleta en el coche alquilado.

-No la tengo-dijo sorprendida por su olvido.

-¿No tienes ropa?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro que tengo, pero olvide mi maleta- dijo suspirando.

-Entonces déjame pido ropa para ti-

-No, eso sería demasiado, tendréque hacer una llamada- dijo Bella mientras buscaba su celular - ¿Me permites?- le pregunto y vio que Alec asentía.

Marco el número de su padre y rápidamente contesto.

_-¿Bella?-_ _dijo su padre asustado_ - _¿Pasa algo?_ -

-No tranquilo, estoy bien. Pero olvide mi maleta-

_-Oh, es verdad...-_

-¿Dónde estás papá?- no dejo terminar a su padre pues de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

_-Estoy en un hotel, hasta mañana sale mi vuelo- dijo extrañado_

-¿Y mi maleta?-

_-Está en el coche, hasta mañana entrego el coche. ¿Qué quieres hacer?- _

Bella no contesto rápido, espero unos segundos.

_-¿A caso quieres...?- _dijo su padre comprendiendo lo que su hija iba hacer.

-Si papá, quiero intentarlo nuevamente. Así podre enseñarme a controlarlo-

_-Hija pero... bueno está bien solo... solo cuídate.-_

-Por supuesto papá. Te marcare en cuanto pueda-

_-Estaré esperando tu llamada-_ y con eso se corto la llamada. Bella dejo el celular sobre la cama.

Ahora intentaría convocar nuevamente esa energía. Respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos, se imagino la energía como si fuera un manto que la cubriría desde sus pies hasta su cabello. Poco a poco ese manto fue cubriéndola. Pensó en el coche, se imagino estar ahí dentro. En cuestión de segundos se encontró dentro del coche_._

-No puedo creerlo. Lo logre... LO LOGRE!- grito emocionada. Luego empezó a buscar la maleta en el asiento trasero y la encontró.

Nuevamente hizo nuevamente lo mismo para regresar a la habitación y lo volvió a lograr.

-De nuevo lo hice- dijo orgullosamente y riendo como nunca.

-Vaya, eso fue sorprendente- escucho decir y volteo sorprendida al darse cuenta que se había olvidado de la presencia de Alec.

-Lo siento, olvide que estabas aquí- dijo sonrojándose.

-No te preocupes, fue espectacular lo que acabo de ver- dijo sonriendo -¿Cómo lo haces si aun no eres vampiro?- pregunto muy sorprendido.

-No tengo la más mínima idea, pero espero lograr averiguarlo-

-Siendo hija de una en ese entonces semi/vampira pues supongo que algo tiene que ver eso, ya que naciste siendo parte vampiro, aunque poco, pero si lo suficiente para tener ese don- dijo explicando él mismo.

-Supongo- dijo algo dudosa.

-Creo que después de ver cómo tu espectacular cuerpo brillaba y luego desaparecía... por alguna extraña razón me dio sed, así que te dejo hermosa Bella. Te veré más tarde- dijo guiñándole

Bella estaba conmocionada por lo que le dijo _"tu espectacular cuerpo" "me dio sed" "hermosa" _ esa fue una extraña despedida decidió.

Después de que Alec se fuera, llamo a su padre y le dijo que todo había salido bien luego de terminar la llamada empezó acomodar la ropa y cuando terminó salió de la habitación para un dar un paseo por el enorme _castillo_ como le bautizo ella.

Pero antes de empezar a dar un paso alguien la llamo

-Bella- dijo su madre sonriendo. -Es hora de presentarte a la familia completa- Bella asintió y se acerco a ella.

Después de caminar unos cuantos metros entraron a una habitación donde estaba un enorme comedor. Aro estaba sentado en el extremo y principal lugar. En un lado de la mesa estaba una hermosa mujer rubia muy parecida a Alec, a su lado estaba un hombre guapísimo, cabello castaño, ojos brillantes y miraba con amor a la mujer rubia. En frente de ellos estaba Alec quien le estaba sonriendo sensualmente, haciendo que se sonrojara.

De repente se rio en voz alta pues se dio cuenta de lo absurda que se veía la escena, cuatro vampiros sentados en la mesa cuando ni siquiera la usaban.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa Bella?- le pregunto Alec

-De verdad quieres saberlo- le pregunto coquetamente. Bella se sorprendía de cómo ella misma se comportaba estando Alec presente, la provocaba y ella le respondía.

-Claro- dijo asintiendo.

-Bueno si así lo quieres... La escena que tengo enfrente es absurda, cuatro vampiros bueno cinco contando a mi madre, sentados en una mesa que es obvio nunca utilizan, a menos claro que traigan a sus víctimas y las pongan sobre la mesa, pero lo dudo ya que por lo que he visto no parece gustarles la suciedad y sería un derroche de sangre si las victimas estuvieran aquí y eso ocasionaría un desastre por completo- explico Bella y vio que todos incluso Aro estaba conmocionados por su respuesta, pero de repente Alec soltó una fuerte carcajada y se levantaba.

-Tienes un ingenio sorprendente- dijo mientras la tomaba de su mano y le daba un suave beso. Bella sintió escalofríos al sentir el roce de sus labios.

-Bueno, ya basta. Después de tu agradable respuesta, siéntate para presentarte a la familia- dijo Aro con tono aburrido en su voz.

Alec no soltó su mano, también tomo la mano de su madre y está le respondió con una radiante sonrisa. Se acercaron más a la mesa y se detuvieron.

-Veo que ya conociste a Alec, es el hijo de mi hermano Marco. Él no se encuentra aquí pues esta de viaje. Ella es Jane, es hermana Alec- dijo Aro señalando a la mujer rubia quien le regalo una sonrisa amistosa. -Y él es Demetri, compañero y recién esposo de Jane- dijo amargamente, ahora señalando al hombre.

Bella ahora entendía porque Demetri miraba con un inmeso amor a Jane y sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar que también Edw... él la había visto de esa manera, pero no fue lo suficiente...

-Hola Bella, bienvenida- dijo Jane mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Demetri sonriendo.

Bella simplemente estaba sorprendida por la cálida y amistosa bienvenida así que sonrió alegre.

-Ya que conociste a la amorosa familia- dijo cínicamente Aro -Me retiro y tú Catherine vienes conmigo.

-Pero... -

-HE DICHO QUE VIENES CONMIGO- grito furioso Aro

Bella ya estaba harta de ese viejo cruel y no lo soporto, se acerco a él pero antes de llegar Alec se adelanto.

-No Bella...- empezó a decir Alec pero Bella no lo dejo y se soltó de sus brazos para acercarse a Aro quien tenía un brillo burlón en su mirada. Eso enfureció más a Bella y se acerco rápidamente para luego con todas sus fuerzas empujarlo y lanzarlo al otro extremo de la habitación.

-No puede ser- dijo en un susurro Jane

-Te he dicho que no quiero que le hables así a mi familia- dijo dulcemente Bella ignorando a la sorprendida Jane, bueno todos estaban sorprendidos

-TÚ COMO TE ATREVES- dijo Aro furiosamente mientras se levantaba.

-YA BASTA- grito su madre -Aro te lo tienes merecido por hablarme de esa manera, y tú Bella tranquilízate no me hará daño- dijo sonriendo.

Aro salió furioso de la habitación sin dirigirle a nadie la mirada.

-Juro por dios que si sigo aquí un minuto más lo matare- dijo Bella observando como la puerta se cerraba con un portazo.

-Como todos nosotros hemos querido hacerlo- dijo Jane suspirando, Bella volteo a verla sorprendida -No me mires así, aun no has visto lo cruel que puede llegar a ser- dijo temblando.

-Pero...-

-No Bella. Espera. Todos nosotros hemos querido matarlo en especial yo pero aun no es tiempo. Aunque me ha encantado como lo has puesto en su lugar, no tienes idea de cuánto- dijo sonriendo Alec.

-Deberían organizarse y entre todos matarlo por todo lo que ha hecho- dijo simplemente Bella.

-Hija como dice Alec aun no, pero te aseguro que pronto- dijo sonriendo con un brillo especial en su mirada.-Ahora iré a buscarlo- diciendo esto salió y se fue.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, saldremos de viaje y no sabemos cuándo regresaremos pero me agrado conocerte Bella-dijo Jane con una sonrisa -Antes me gustaría platicar...-

Jane tomo el brazo de Bella y se la llevó a otra habitación.

-Seguro te preguntas porque estoy haciendo esto. Lo hice porque quiero agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por Alec, jamás lo había visto así de alegre- dijo sonriendo.

-No entiendo..-

-Lo sé pronto sabrás la verdad. Lo único que te puedo decir es que Alec odia a muerte a Aro por algo doloroso que le hizo, pero él tendrá que contarte sobre eso en su momento. Ahora me retiro y espero encontrarte aquí cuando volvamos, siendo parte de la familia- dijo con un extraño brillo en su mirada. Luego salió.

Bella estaba estupefacta por todo lo que le dijo, ¿qué fue lo que Aro le hizo a Alec para que lo odie a muerte? Se preguntaba Bella mientras regresaba al comedor.

-Hay que hablar Alec- dijo Bella cuando estaba en el comedor.

-Está bien- dijo suspirando -Vamos al jardín-

Se dirigieron al jardín, cuando estaban ahí, se mantuvo un silencio.

-Quieres saber que hizo Aro para que lo odie ¿Verdad?- dijo Alec rompiendo el silencia, Bella asintió.

-¿Nos oíste?-

-No, aunque seamos vampiros, cada habitación tiene paredes tan gruesas que es muy difícil escuchar las conversaciones, de hecho precisamente por eso te contamos todo sobre Aro, o bueno casi todo, pues él no podría escucharlo.-

-Jane hablo conmigo y me dejo muy confundida porque me agradeció por algo que ni siquiera sé que es- dijo confundida.

-Lo que hiciste fue que... me hiciste reír, sonreír, divertirme cuando llevo casi un siglo sin hacerlo-

-¿QUE?, pero me diste a entender que tenías mujeres y que eras un... playboy-

-Y lo soy- dijo riendo -Pero ninguna mujer había logrado lo que tú hiciste en tan solo menos de un día. Pero bueno, ahora déjame te explico porque odio a muerte a Aro.

Hace casi un siglo conocí a mi compañera destinada se llamaba Amelia pero también la conoció Aro y creyendo que si Amelia aceptaba estar a mi lado, yo lo dejaría a él solo y abandonado, cosa que era cierta, yo no soportaba la forma de vida de él, mi hermana estaba con nuestro padre y él la cuidaba, Aro aun no encontraba a Catherine, por lo que solo éramos él y yo, y por su temor a quedarse solo, secuestro a Amelia, se la llevo, la enamoro, la deslumbro y cuando ella estaba por completo enamorada de él, al extremo de que llego a entregarse a él, él la mato. Yo la encontré desangrada y sin vida. Estaba destrozado, a pesar de solo haberla visto dos veces y dirigirnos unas cuantas palabras, era mi compañera y estaba destinada a ser mía pero se interpuso Aro con su crueldad y todo cambió para mal.

Bella estaba en shock, sufría por todo lo que le había pasado a él, y dentro de ella creció un sentimiento de algo que no lograba descifrar y el cual sentía por Alec.

-Pero... ¿Cómo es que Amelia se enamoro de Aro si se supone que tú eras su compañero destinado?- pregunto sintiendo una extraña sensación_... tal vez eso fue lo que le paso a Edward con_... no Bella no podría soportar eso, eso no.

-Ella y yo solo nos vimos un par de veces y sentimos algo más allá de toda razón pero casi no nos dirigimos la palabra solo unas cuantas por lo que no termino nuestra conexión de todo y de eso se aprovecho Aro.-

-¿Y por qué no lo mataste?- le pregunto segundos después.

-Porque antes de matarlo quería vengarme, y durante todo este tiempo he estado esperando para hacerle lo que más teme... dejarlo completamente solo. Mi hermana acaba de conocer a su compañero y yo mismo me encargue de que se fueran a ese viaje y regresaran solo hasta que yo se lo pidiera, Aro, por supuesto se negó pero Catherine logro convencerlo y accedió. Ahora tú estás aquí, lo que significa que tu padre también y siendo él el compañero de tu madre pues muy pronto podrán estar juntos.-

-Pero y ¿tú? Aun sigues aquí-

-En eso tú entras en el plan, ¿Me ayudaras?-

-Por supuesto que sí con tal de acabar con Aro pero... aun no entiendo cómo te puedo ayudar-

-Muy simple... Siendo mi prometida- dijo Alec sonriendo sensualmente.

.

**.**

**o_o_o_o_o  
**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD ** estaba desesperado por llegar a Volterra, quería llegar pronto. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba su Bella.

Desde que ella había desaparecido, en su mente estaba la mirada destrozada de Bella cuando lo había encontrado con Irina, esa mirada lo perseguía en todo momento.

-Tranquilo Edward- dijo Alice dándole ánimos.

Alice había decidido que ella y él fueran solos a Volterra, aun no entendía porque quería eso, pero no le interesaba preocuparse por eso cuando todo su mundo se estaba haciendo pedazos.

De repente Alice tuvo una visión borrosa, pero lograba distinguir a Bella con el mismo hombre de la visión anterior, esta vez estaban tomados de la mano sonriendo como dos enamorados delante de otro hombre quien los miraba sorprendido, luego la visión desapareció.

-La estoy perdiendo- dijo con voz dolorosa

-No Edward. No pienses eso. Bella te ama-

-Pero también puede llegar a amar a ese hombre- dándose cuenta que podría ser posible, él era su verdadero compañero pero aun no la había transformado por completo y su transformación estaba a medias y si ese hombre la convertía entonces... esta vez si la perdería para siempre.

.

.

* * *

_Tal vez se pregunten porque son tan pocas las palabras de nuestro Edward, pues así será hasta que se encuentren frente a frente Edward y Bella... cuando llegue ese momento habrán muchas más palabras/pensamientos de Ed. _

_Pero por ahora me concentro más en Bella para que entiendan a los otros personajes también. _

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**¿Aceptará Bella a Alec?**

**¿Qué tal el plan de venganza de Alec?**

Odio a Aro por lo que le hizo a la compañera de Alec :'/

...**  
**

Recuerden que sus comentarios cuentan mucho en la historia (:

Gracias

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa **S. MEYER** la historia me pertenece.

* * *

Como siempre a disfrutar del capitulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Acepto**

**BELLA **estaba completamente en shock... ¿acaso dijo su prometida? ¿o solo se lo imagino?...

-Por Dios Bella, acabo de pedirte ser mi prometida y me miras como si tuviera dos cabezas y fuera un monstro,-dijo a carcajadas y luego frunció el seño- Aunque eso último tal vez tenga algo de verdad- dijo aun riendo.

Definitivamente si dijo _su prometida _ pero eso no puede ser... a menos que... ¿A caso un vampiro puede presentar locura?

-¡No puedo creerlo! Eres la primera mujer que le pido ser mi prometida y tu respuesta es ¿sí hay locura en vampiros?- dijo aun carcajeándose.

Bella se ruborizo... ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su pensamiento lo había dicho en voz alta... hasta que Alec se lo hizo notar.

-Lo siento Alec... pero eso que me pides es una completa locura- No podía hacer eso porque ni siquiera lo conocía...

-Tranquila Bella si te pido ser mi prometida solo será de nombre y delante de Aro.- dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Explícate- le dijo seriamente y vio que él le dirigía una sonrisa hermosa y asintió.

-Muy bien. Tú te harás pasar por mi prometida para que Aro crea que yo estaré a tu lado y eso lo ponga a dudar si me quedare a su lado o no.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Bella suspiro ahora entendía el plan de Alec, quería que Aro volviera a sentir ese miedo de ser abandonado.

-Está bien- dijo sonriendo alegremente pero de repente la sonrisa de Alec se borro.

-Dios Santo aun no te he preguntado si tienes compañero- Eso basto para que a ella también se le borrara la sonrisa y sintiera un profundo dolor en su pecho.

-¿Bella?- dijo Alec mientras se acercaba y le tomaba sus manos -¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupado. Bella lo miro a directamente a sus ojos y vio un brillo de preocupación que la conmovió.

-Estoy bien. Es solo que los recuerdos atormentan ¿sabes?- dijo tratando de sonreír pero solo logró una mueca.

-Lo sé perfectamente. Entonces... supongo que si tienes compañero ¿verdad?- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa para que prosiguiera.

-Si- dijo suspirando. -Pero me aleje de él por una horrible traición que nunca olvidare. No te preocupes el que yo tenga compañero no afectará al plan que tienes y en el cual voy a participar para ayudar-

-¿Una traición?- dijo confuso

-Te daré un resumen rápido... Planee una cena romántica pero olvide el pequeño regalo que le tenía y fui por él. Al llegar a casa lo encontré en brazos y besándose con una mujer y por si fuera poco, ella estaba completamente desnuda. Fin de la historia.-

-No me lo puedo creer, pero él es tu compañero. Nosotros los vampiros al tener contacto con nuestras compañeras no tenemos ojos para alguien más... eso que me cuentas suena tan extraño, tiene que haber una explicación-

Ella deseaba que toda esa horrible escena tuviera una buena explicación pero todo estaba tan claro y más por lo que había oído... _ellos antes fueron amantes_... pensó amargamente.

-Antes tuvieron una relación, lo oí mientras me acercaba. Supongo que nunca lo olvidaron-

-Aun así sigue siendo difícil de creer... ¿Quién es tu compañero?-

-Edward Cullen pero ya no quiero hablar de eso. Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero olvidar todo.-

-Quieres olvidar el dolor y la tristeza- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Sintió una corriente eléctrica pero dejo pasar lo que significaba por sus palabras.

-¿Qué?-

-Bella en tu mirada veo dolor y tristeza. No te preocupes yo te ayudare. Por eso te pregunto... ¿Estás segura de ser mi prometida?-

Dudó pero de repente se le ocurrió algo para cambiar el ambiente tenso.

-NO- vio que en su mirada hubo comprensión pero también sorpresa y antes de que él hablara ella prosiguió -No a menos que me lo pidas correctamente- dijo tratando de sonar seria.

Estaba bromeando con él y sentía que estaba bien. Había algo en Alec Vulturri que le daba confianza y hasta podía llegar a quererlo.

-Tiene razón mi lady- dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía de rodillas, tomando su mano. Dios ella no aguantaba la risa.

-Mi hermosa Bella... Aceptas ser mi _falsa _prometida y formar parte de este magnífico plan- dijo mientras besaba su mano. Todo un caballero.

-Es un honor para mí formar parte de tu plan y ser tu _falsa _prometida por lo que mi respuesta es SI, acepto.- dijo tratando de sonar seria pero no pudo y se rio bajito.

Vio que Alec se levantaba con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando a su rostro, ella se tensó. Todo parecía con intención de que iba a besarla en los labios pero antes de que se acercará le sonrió de una forma encantadora que derritió un parte de su ya herido corazón.

-Eres muy hermosa Bella- susurro mientras besaba sus labios, pero ese no fue un beso sino un simple roce de labios.

Había una parte dentro de ella que ansiaba que la besara de verdad para saber... pero había otra que se oponía a la idea porque no estaba bien.

-Alec- susurro, él se alejo un poco.

-Lo siento. Fue por impulso.- dijo pero era claro que no estaba arrepentido.

-Supongo que tendremos que aparentar y ser una pareja enamorada- dijo sonriendo.

-Tienes razón. Esto nos servirá para poder hacerlo con confianza delante de Aro- dijo y tomo su mano para dirigirse a dentro de la enorme casa.

-Ahora a dar la noticia a la familia- dijo riendo

-Dirás a Aro y a mi madre-

-Por eso a la _familia- _siguió riendo.

_..._

-Ya sabes, vamos a actuar como enamorados- dijo Alec en su oído para que solo ella lo escuchara. Bella asintió y aun tomados de la mano entraron a la sala. Vieron a Aro sentado junto a su madre.

-Tenemos una noticia que darles- dijo Alec en tono jovial.

-Eres igual que tu padre Bella... inconsciente porque puedo matarte por lo que hiciste hace rato- dijo severamente Aro ignorando por completo a Alec.

-Ni se te ocurra Aro- dijo amenazadoramente Alec sorprendiendo a Aro. -Ella es mía y nadie puede tocarla ¿entendiste? Solo mía y de nadie más- Bella se estremeció por el tono en su hermosa voz.

-Y a ti qué demonios te pasa, nunca me habías hablado así- dijo molesto Aro

-Amenazaste a Bella y eso me agrede a mí. Ella ahora será mi pareja.-

-¿QUÉ?- grito Aro

-Felicidades hijos. Estoy contenta por ustedes- dijo su madre mientras se acerca a ellos y los besaba en sus mejillas

-ESO NO PUEDE SER- siguió gritando.

-Puede ser y lo es. Bella y yo somos pareja de hecho es mi prometida- dijo volteando a ver a Bella y acariciaba su mejilla. Ella vio la ternura en su mirada.

Hora de Actuar.

-NO PUEDE SER PORQUE ELLA TIENE COMPAÑERO- aun siguió gritando

-En efecto lo tengo pero eso no me impide tener una pareja debido a que ese compañero lo abandone y no quiero saber nada de él- dijo y le dolió decir esas palabras pero tenía que convencerlo.

-ESO NO ES POSIBLE- siguió tercamente Aro.

-Aro sabes perfectamente que puede ser posible tu y yo lo vimos hace mucho si tiempo. A parte Bella y su compañero aun no terminaron de conectarse debido a que no la mordió por segunda vez y no ha terminado la transformación. Yo puedo hacerlo y lo hare-

Bella estaba sorprendida porque Alec se diera cuenta de que Edward la mordió pero era lógico. Pero lo que la dejo sin palabras fue lo último _"Yo puedo hacerlo y lo hare" _con eso no contaba pero solo es actuación, se recordó.

Se dio cuenta que Aro se quedo sin palabras y simplemente asintió.

-Tienes razón. Es posible- dijo a regañadientes pero de repente su mirada cobro un brillo de fría calculación que estremeció a Bella -Pero siendo una mujer, Bella seguramente lograste enamorarte de ese compañero tuyo y lo que no es posible es que te hayas enamorado de Alec- dijo mirándola directamente. Sintió como Alec le daba un suave apretón a su mano. Necesitaba su fuerza y era un gesto muy bien recibido por qué diría algo de lo que nunca creyó posible decir. De repente sintió una brisa que la estremeció pero la ignoro tenía que decirlo porque después no tendría suficiente valor... era ahora o nunca.

-Tienes razón me enamore de mi compañero pero ese amor se evaporo y desapareció en el momento que lo encontré con otra mujer.- dijo mientras levantaba su barbilla dejando a todos sorprendidos por su tono frío, incluso Alec no se movía -Y al encontrar a Alec sentí cosas que no creí volver a sentir. Cuando lo mire simplemente sentí una conexión- dijo pero esta vez miraba directamente a Alec regalándole una sonrisa y eso último lo dijo de verdad porque así se sentía.

-MALDITA SEA...- gruño Aro y Bella se dio cuenta que acepta derrotado que le decían la _"verdad"_. -¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Tenemos visitas- sonrió Aro y Bella volteó a ver de quien se trataba.

Cuando lo hizo su mundo se tambaleo por completo. Su corazón latió a mil por hora...

-Edward- susurro

.

.

**o.o.o**

.

.

**EDWARD **y Alice habían llegado a Volterra y por lo que sabían, Bella estaba en casa de los Vulturri.

Nunca pensó que volvería a ver a esa familia. La última vez fue hace muchos años. Sus integrantes eran: Aro, era malvado y cruel pero le gustaba mucho la compañía de su familia. Marco era una persona solitaria al parecer vivía en la tristeza por su esposa muerta. Alec y Jane a ellos no los conocía en persona pues se encontraban de viaje y a pesar de leer los pensamientos de Aro y Marco no le dieron pistas pues solo pensaban en sí mismos.

Al llegar a la enorme casa, una mujer los pasó a una pequeña sala, Edward suponía que era el lugar de espera si los atendía o no. Leyó los pensamientos de la mujer para saber algo de Bella pero esa mujer lo único que pensaba era como quitarle su ropa y lo que después harían... era muy vulgar y decidió bloquear sus pensamientos y mostrarse fríamente.

-Necesitamos ver a Aro Vuturri- dijo Edward

-Deberán esperar para ver si los atenderá- dijo mientras se dirigía al pasillo.

Decidió seguirla y antes de que ella entrará a una puerta cercana.

-Espere, yo veré si nos atiende- dijo con una sonrisa que deslumbro por completo a la mujer.

-Edward no creo que sea buena idea...- dijo Alice pero la ignoro. Quería ver a Bella y no pensaba retrasarse más.

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Delante de él estaba Bella dándole la espalda y un hombre tomaba su mano mientras estaba a su lado, en frente de ellos estaba Aro y una mujer a quien no reconoció pero lo que lo detuvo por completo fue lo que escucho de labios de Bella.

-Tienes razón me enamore de mi compañero pero ese amor se evaporo y desapareció en el momento que lo encontré con otra mujer.- dijo mientras miraba directamente a Aro. Cada palabra lo estaba matando por dentro poco a poco pero lo siguiente le mato su única esperanza de poder recuperarla -Y al encontrar a Alec sentí cosas que no creí volver a sentir. Cuando lo mire simplemente sentí una conexión- dijo pero ahora se volteo para ver al hombre a su lado.

No podía creer lo que veía ni mucho menos lo que escuchaba.

-MALDITA SEA...- gruño Aro luego lo miro -¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Tenemos visitas- sonrió Aro y Bella volteó.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Edward- susurro ella.

Sentía una enorme tristeza, dolor y... furia al ver que ese tal Alec le daba un apretón a Bella... la estaba tocando... a su compañera... a su mujer...

-NO EDWARD- grito Alice

Pero su mirada estaba enfocada en esas manos unidas. Gruño con furia y se dirigió directamente para atacar al dueño de esa mano asquerosa que tocaba a su mujer.

-¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡SUELTALA!- grito lleno de rabia.

.

.

* * *

**Me diverti escribiendo este capitulo... aahh como me gusta Alec XD**

**en fin... qué les pareció el capitulo? y la reacción de Edward?**

**El siguiente capitulo sera mas extenso lo prometo!  
**

**...**

**Hasta el siguiente!**

**Besitos**

**y GRACIAS por sus comentarios/reviews me ayuda a seguir adelante(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER la historia es mía.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Frente a frente**

**BELLA **tenía una horrible sensación... desde que vio a Edward parado enfrente vio una expresión de dolor en su rostro y casi quiso arrepentirse por lo que había dicho, casi. Pero luego de ver como miraba con furia a Alec, temió que fuera a golpearlo y que saliera herido.

-EDWARD DETENTE- grito Bella. Pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo. Alec la hizo a un lado y se enfrento a Edward.

Edward le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Alec que lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación pero cuando se acerco a él, Alec no se defendió simplemente esquivaba los golpes de Edward.

Bella tenía un terror de lo que Aro podía hacerle a Edward por golpear a su sobrino. Y antes de pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ellos.

-No Bella- grito su madre pero la ignoro.

Edward y Alec estaban en la esquina. Edward golpeaba y Alec esquivaba aunque varias veces no tuvo suerte. Bello se acerco a Edward y puso su mano en el hombro de él. Él sorprendido volteo a verla. Bella vio furia, dolor y tristeza eso la hizo miserable. Le toco la mejilla.

-Detente Edward-dijo suavemente.

-¡NO! TE TOCO. A MI COMPAÑERA...-

Antes de que continuara Bella tomo sus manos y cerró los ojos para invocar la energía y llevarlos a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación se aseguro que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Era bueno que las paredes gruesas no permitieran que se traspasara el sonido. Estaban a salvo... de momento.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto un Edward más tranquilo.

-Supongo que es un don. Solo invoco una energía y me imagino el lugar a donde quiero ir y segundos después estoy donde quiero- explico Bella le dolía tenerlo tan cerca. -¿A qué viniste?- le pregunto en tono neutral.

-Yo... vengo a explicar las cosas...-

-No me interesa- lo interrumpió Bella.

-Bella tenemos que hablar eres mi compañera y no puedo estar lejos de ti...-

-Eso no lo recordaste cuando te besabas con la zorra de Irina- dijo enojada.

-Bella...-

-Mira no tengo tiempo... estoy haciendo algo importante y tu llegada puede echarlo todo a perder- dijo fríamente.

-VAMOS HABLAR-grito Edward

-No me hables así Edward Cullen... NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO- dijo Bella también gritando.

-Tengo todo el derecho eres mi compañera destinada estamos unidos...-

-Yo declino tu oferta- dijo con una sonrisa fría. -Ahora encontré a una persona que me cuidara y que nunca me traicionaría-

-NO PUEDES ESTAR CON ÉL-

-¿Duele verdad?- sonrió sin alegría. -Pues al menos sientes una pequeña parte de lo que yo sentí cuando te vi con Irina- dijo riendo.

-Lo siento Bella. Jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño. Te amo tanto que no puedo estar lejos de ti... No puedes estar con ese tal Alec. Él no es tu compañero...-

-Tienes razón Edward, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Ahora estoy con Alec y si tuvieras un poco de cordura y usarás tu don sabrías de qué va todo eso que viste hace un momento. Ahora por favor déjame en paz. Al menos dame tiempo. Cuando te veo me viene a la cabeza la horrible escena... y no lo soporto. Hablaremos pero no hoy. Hasta que se arreglen las cosas por aquí. Hablaremos. Ahora vete Edward y no vuelvas... al menos no pronto.- dijo suspirando.

-¿Pero si en ese tiempo te enamoras de Alec? No puedo permitir eso- dijo Edward seriamente.

Bella soltó una carcajada sin el menor atisbo de alegría.

-Eso nunca pasará. Ya no tengo nada. No puedo dar lo que se me robo Edward. Lo que un día fue mío y que ahora no encuentro. Adios Edward- dijo en voz cansada y salió de la habitación.

Cada palabra que le dijo fue tan cierta. Ahora que lo pensaba bien ya no había amor que dar. Nunca podría amar a alguien más. Tal vez podría dar cierto cariño pero nunca amor. Eso nunca. Ver a Edward tratando de explicarse fue doloroso. Aun estaba muy fresca la herida que le hizo por su traición y dudaba que algún día se recobrara de eso. Pero tenía que seguir adelante. No se dejaría vencer. Tal vez no podía volver a amar pero tendría un poco de cariño que podría dar a alguien que en verdad se lo mereciera pero ¿sería capaz de condenar a esa persona al saber que nunca podría darle amor?

Se dirigió a la sala y en el camino se encontró a la que era su mejor amiga. Su hermana. Alice.

-Le dije a tú hermano que se fuera y lo mismo va para ti- dijo fríamente Bella, aunque titubeó cuando vio la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-Bella debemos hablar. Hay tanto que explicar. Lo siento...-

-¿Si verdad? Tanto que explicar. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? ¿Por la parte donde no me dijiste la verdad de lo que son?. Sinceramente estoy cansada por si no te has dado cuenta yo sigo siendo humana. No del todo pero lo soy y todo esto me dejo exhausta. Vete Alice. En estos momentos no estoy bien y tal vez diga cosas crueles que después me hagan arrepentirme.-

Siguió su camino. Tenía un horrible vacio en su corazón. No solo había perdido al amor de su vida sino también a una hermana... de hecho a una familia completa.

Tal vez se esté comportando mal pues la familia Cullen no tenía la culpa de que Edward la traicionara pero ellos la traicionaron de otra forma, ocultándole la verdad de lo que son. Eso no podía perdonarlo.

Llego al jardín. Ya no pudo contener el dolor y lagrimas cayeron. Lagrimas de dolor, de furia, de tristeza, de culpa por todas esas cosas horribles que dijo... hasta que sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban.

-¡Dios! Bella podría matarlo por lo que te hizo- dijo amenazadoramente Alec.

-No le hagas daño- dijo entre sollozos.

Después de que Alec la tranquilizara con dulces palabras de aliento. Volteo a verlo y se alejo de su toque.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto Alec con una sonrisa

-Sí, me ayudo mucho desahogarme. Gracias-

-No tienes porque-

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Después de que desaparecieras con Edward. Aro se puso furioso pero logre tranquilizarlo y dimos una excelente escena ya que creyó que estamos enamorados. Tu madre lo saco de la habitación y se fueron. Luego la hermana de Edward, Alice se acerco a mí. Para hablar...-

-¿Le contaste la verdad?- pregunto no sabiendo que esperar.

-Si- suspiro Alec -Le conté nuestro plan y ella entendió perfectamente. De hecho poco después fue a buscarte y regreso con Edward, el cual me pidió una disculpa por su comportamiento- dijo riendo.

-Entonces él sabe nuestro plan- dijo suspirando

-Sí. Ahora debemos hablar...-

Bella ya estaba harta de escuchar "debemos hablar" estaba fastidiada...

-Alec por favor ahora tú con eso de "debemos hablar"... no tengo ánimo de nada. No quiero hablar más de mi relación con Edward la cual ya está terminada. ¿Sigue el plan como antes?-

-Si. Edward y Alice se fueron para que nosotros termináramos con el plan. Se quedarán en un hotel porque eso si me dejaron muy claro. No piensan irse sin ti.-

-Pues que lastima por ellos porque no pienso regresar. No por mucho tiempo.- declaro enojada Bella.

-Ve a descansar Bella.- dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente y se iba.

Alec tenía razón... tenía que descansar y lo haría. Se fue a su habitación y al entrar se dio cuenta que aun permanecía el olor de Edward. Se recostó en la cama y quedo profundamente dormida.

.

.

**o_o_o**

.

.

**Edward **estaba en la habitación del hotel mirando por la ventana. Después de la despedida de Bella. Salió detrás de ella pero se abstuvo porque ella quería tiempo. Quería estar sola y él le concedería el tiempo suficiente para que volviera a confiar en él y le volviera a entregar su amor.

También se dio cuenta que él no era el único que sufría por el rechazo de Bella. Alice estaba hablando por su celular con Jasper mientras sollozaba pero sin ninguna lagrima. Él tenía la culpa ahora no solo sufría su amada Bella sino que hasta su familia también sufría.

Cuando hablo con Bella tenía la esperanza de que ella lo perdonara pero por la forma que le hablo, no era un buen momento para pedir perdón. Esa voz sin emoción alguna, una voz vacía proveniente de Bella... lo devasto. No había la más mínima felicidad en Bella. Por desgracia su Bella se estaba marchitando y todo por su culpa.

La conversación que tuvo con Alec ayudo a que sus celos no lo devorarán por completo. Porqué aun seguían ahí con solo pensar en su Bella en casa de Alec, volvían a revivir. Y sabiendo que actuarían como una "pareja de enamorados" lo carcomía por dentro.

Ese plan para acabar con Aro era tal vez peligroso y cuándo llegará la hora de asesinarlo él con gusto ayudaría.

Pero le daría tiempo a Bella para que lo pensara y durante ese tiempo la cuidaría, la protegería. De lejos. Mientras tanto estaría observando de cerca.

-Ella me odia Edward- dijo con dolor Alice mientras se acercaba y se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-Alice entiéndela no le dijimos la verdad y en todo caso debería odiarme a mí porque yo fui el culpable. De verdad que siento mucho que estés sufriendo-

-Edward ya basta tal vez tengas algo de culpa pero es suficiente. Bella quiere tiempo y lo tendrá mientras tanto debemos esperar...- Alice tuvo una visión... Bella y Alec bailaban mientras Edward bailaba con...

-¿Quién es esa mujer?- pregunto Edward.

-No lo sé pero no hagas ninguna tontería...- dijo Alice un poco molesta. De pronto Edward lo entendió.

-¿Acaso hago eso para darle celos a Bella?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé pero espero que no sea por eso porque no creo que Bella te perdone.-

-Tienes razón. No hare algo estúpido-

Esa visión era muy extraña ¿por qué él estaría bailando con otra mujer que no sea Bella? De repente Alice tuvo otra visión pero esta lo dejo paralizado.

-Definitivamente eso no es actuación- dijo apretando los dientes.

.

.

* * *

**Hola!**

¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO?

¿Fue corto el capitulo? o ¿Así esta bien?

Es que no se si les agraden los capitulos largos o cortos, uno por ser tan extenso y temo que se aburran y los cortos porque pues por eso porque son pequeños XD

¿Fue aburrido? o ¿Falto algo?

...

Gracias por sus comentarios no saben lo mucho que me agrada tener mensajes en mi mail. GRACIAS!

Y no olvides regalarme un comentario/review (:

Hasta el siguiente capitulo**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER la historia es mia.**

* * *

Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Anuncio de la fiesta**

**BELLA **se había pasado todo el día en su habitación desde que Alec le dijo que descansara y eso había hecho aunque no pudo dormir bien pero se obligo hacerlo. Cuando amaneció una joven del servicio toco por la mañana y después de que entrará le dejo el desayuno y luego salió. Así ocurrió con las siguientes comidas.

Ya por la noche Bella suspiro pues sabía que ya era hora de que se levantará y así continuar con el plan de Alec. Se levantó y después se fue al baño a ducharse para luego arreglarse.

Media hora después ya recién bañada y lista salió de su habitación.

Durante el camino pensaba en el día anterior... la supuesta relación con Alec, la llegada de Edward, la pelea... eran muchas cosas para un solo día. Pero ya no pensaría en nada solo se concentraría en su "relación" o más bien en su actuación.

Llegó a la sala y vio a su madre sentada viendo por la ventana tenía un brillo de tristeza en su mirada.

-¿Mamá?- pregunto Bella

-Hola Bella- volteo a verla con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada por la tristeza que claramente trataba de borrar.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar.-

-Bueno yo estoy tranquila pero si te soy sincera en estos momentos no estoy preocupada por mi sino por ti... ¿es sobre papá?- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué? oh bueno a ti no te puedo mentir... estoy mal. Necesito la presencia de tu padre.- dijo suspirando regresando la mirada a la ventana.

-Pero eso no te paso antes... digo me refiero a que lograste salir adelante sin él- dijo tranquilamente no deseaba que sonara cómo una recriminación y su madre al parecer no lo tomo así pues simplemente suspiro.

-Porque en ese entonces me había entregado a él. Pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo y había aceptado que nunca volveríamos a estar juntos pero ahora que lo veo me di cuenta que nunca he estado completa, desde que me aleje de mi compañero nunca volví hacer la misma. Cuando encuentras a tu compañero y te separas de él, al principió no duele tanto pero con el transcurso del tiempo... eso cambia mucho. Lo necesitas como si él fuera tu otra mitad y eso es muy cierto. Lo necesitas para poder vivir no solo sobrevivir.- explico su madre con la mirada perdida.

Ahora se daba cuenta que su madre nunca olvido a Charlie y que seguía amándolo. ¿Acaso ella podría sentir todo eso que su madre describe por la pérdida de Edward? Esperaba que no. Pero sabía que antes o después estaría como su madre.

-Oh mamá. No te preocupes muy pronto estarás junto a Charlie eso te lo puedo jurar- dijo Bella mientras tomaba las manos de su madre.

-Eso lo sé hija- dijo su madre volteando a verla y sonriendo ahora si con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y Bella esperaba que no fuera Aro. No tenía ganas de aguantarle nada. Pero al girarse a ver quién era suspiro de alivio.

-Hola hermosas damas- dijo Alec mientras se acercaba a ella y les daba un suave beso en sus mejillas.

-Como siempre tan adulador Alec... algo deseas- dijo su madre sonriendo.

-Me ofende tía- dijo fingiendo una mueca de dolor. -Pero tiene razón. Deseo... la compañía de mi hermosa prometida- dijo seductoramente remarcando la palabra deseo.

-Pues tú hermosa prometida no quiere tu compañía- dijo algo irritada Bella y salió de la habitación. No sabía porque había reaccionado así de mala manera si sabía muy bien que Alec estaba jugando... o ¿no?

Algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba mal que Alec le hablará así de ese modo pero ¿Por qué?

-Bella- le hablo Alec desde la puerta. -¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto con una expresión confundida.

-Lo siento Alec. Es solo que estoy algo rara- dijo suspirando había una explicación que le dejara demostrar lo que realmente le pasaba.

-Te entiendo. Solo quería decirte que mañana por la noche habrá un baile en honor a nuestro compromiso- dijo con una mueca.

-¿¡QUE! - grito Bella

-Ey yo no fui el de la idea fue idea de Aro y también debes saber que invito a Edward y Alice... ellos aceptaron venir.-

-Esto no está pasando- dijo susurrando y cerrando los ojos.

-Lamentablemente sí.- suspiro Alec. -Pero mira el lado bueno de todo. Mañana por la noche le diremos a Aro que nos iremos a viajar por el mundo. Hoy por la mañana logre comunicarme con mi padre y le explique mi plan, acepto por eso no regresará nunca. Y Jane bueno me dijo que está encantada en la isla griega junto con Demetri por lo que tampoco regresarán. ¿Entiendes eso? El plan está saliendo perfecto- dijo sonriendo.

-Si tu lo dices... pero no me gusta la parte de "la celebración de nuestro compromiso"-

-Ni a mí. Pero si no aceptaba Aro empezaría a sospechar.-

-Tienes razón solo espero que sea una pequeña reunión...-

-Entonces creo que estarás defraudada porque una fiesta realizada por Aro no es precisamente una pequeña reunión-

A Bella no le gusto lo que eso implicaba... no quería una fiesta en grande ni mucho menos pero que Aro estuviera muy atento con su "relación" era algo raro y sospechoso.

-No crees que Aro lo está tomando muy enserio- dijo Bella declarando sus dudas.

Alec suspiro -Si, tal vez por alguna razón esta sospechando pero por otro lado pienso que lo hace para molestarnos porque ayer se dio cuenta que Edward es tu compañero y vio lo que causo el que estuviéramos juntos... la pelea... supongo que quiere que vuelva a ocurrir-

Y ahora esto. Ese maldito de Aro ya lo tiene todo preparado, seguramente querrá ver una espectáculo.

-Me voy más por la parte de que quiere ver otra pelea- dijo irritada.

-Yo también. Bueno cambiando de tema te traje un vestido espero que te guste- dijo sonriendo. -Te dejo para que lo vallas a ver, esta sobre tu cama. Adiós mi enojona y falsa prometida-dijo riendo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Bella no le contesto simplemente le sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. De regreso a su habitación durante el trayecto pensó en la situación de su madre y su padre. Querían estar juntos pues entonces ella los ayudaría...

Regreso a la sala donde esperaba que estuviera su madre. Y la encontró.

-Mamá, me acompañas a mi habitación- pidió

-Por supuesto.- contesto su madre mientras se levantaba y se dirigía junto a Bella.

Minutos después llegaron a la habitación y lo primero que notó Bella fue la caja blanca encima de su cama. Se acerco y la abrió. Dentro de esta había un vestido color negro. Lo saco y lo que vio la dejo asombrada. Era un hermoso vestido de gala. Con un escote pronunciado, alrededor de la cintura había unos pequeños diamantes que brillaban hermosos y formaban un elegante cinto. De pronto recordó su... boda y dejo caer el vestido como si quemara.

-¿Bella estas bien? ¿No te gusto el vestido? ¿Lo escogí mal?- le pregunto su madre al acercarse a ella.

-Dijiste ¿"lo escogía mal"? ¿Tú me lo regalaste?- dijo confundida Bella olvidando por un momento su anterior pensamiento.

-Claro que yo te lo regale Bella. Alec me acompaño y yo fui a verlos y cuando vi este pensé en ti- dijo sonriendo.

Así que Alec le había mentido eh... se las cobraría aunque de pronto recordó sus palabras "te traje un vestido" no dijo "te compre y escogí un vestido para ti, con mi propio dinero y mi propio gusto lo seleccione" no especifico nada y no podía reclamarle pero era claro que lo había hecho con toda la intención de que ella creyera que él había sido el comprador.

-Me encanta. Es solo que recordé el día...- no podía pronunciarlo ya era bastante doloroso pensar en ese día.

-El día de tu boda- dijo su madre entendiendo. Bella asintió pero se negó a hablar sobre ese tema.

-Quiero saber algo mama... Dijiste que ahora que te encontraste con Charlie sientes una fuerte necesidad de él. Lo que no comprendo fue ¿Cómo es que ese instinto de necesidad se presenta ahora y no antes?-

-Nosotros los vampiros necesitamos de la sangre para sobrevivir pero también de la energía que obtenemos cuando tenemos relaciones...- no termino y Bella lo entendió.

-Tú tuviste relaciones después- dijo en voz baja y vio una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Es necesario para todo vampiro mantenerse fuerte absorbiendo esa energía. Por eso me arriesgue y seguí haciéndolo. Pero nunca con Aro-

-¿Entonces que tipo de relación tienes con él?-

-Es simplemente una horrible compañía que debo soportar. Pero dejemos de hablar de él.-

-Mama ¿quieres estar con mi padre?- le pregunto Bella

-Si pero porque...- no dejo que terminara y tomo sus manos. Invoco la energía y fueron al hotel donde su padre estaba.

Llegaron y vieron a su padre en la recamara durmiendo.

-Quédate con él. Yo volveré por ti. Cuando terminen dile a papá que me hable a mi celular. Los quiero-dijo y observo una sonrisa de inmensa alegría en su madre mientras se acercaba a su padre y le hablaba. Después de eso regreso a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama y pensó en lo que su madre le dijo hoy. Todo vampiro necesita energía para sobrevivir no solo la sangre... entonces ¿Por qué Edward no le hacía el amor si era necesario para que sobreviviera? ¿Acaso ya había estado con Irina? Y lo peor en estos momentos ¿cómo o de quién tomaría energía?... esas preguntas la enfurecían más que la entristecían.

Necesitaba saber la verdad. Toda la verdad y se prometió que mañana por la noche hablaría con él. Ya era hora de hablar sobre todo y pedirle una explicación.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras salía sintió un dolor en su brazo y lo miro. Una enorme mano lo apretaba fuertemente. Levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

-Ahora mismo me dirás exactamente dónde está Catherine- gruño Aro.

-Suéltame- se alejo y él la soltó. -No sé dónde está hace rato salió. Estaba conmigo viendo mi vestido y después de hablar sobre unos detalles en él. Ella se fue a checar eso.- dijo tranquilamente esperando que él le creyera.

-Maldición primero tienes a Alec en tus manos para ti. Ahora tu madre anda con tus estúpidas cosas- dijo enojado. -Eso no me gusta nada. Alec no está y no sé dónde demonios está y luego tu madre.-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que su presencia sea algo desagradable- dijo desafiándolo.

-Eres una maleducada y por eso tendrás que soportar mi presencia. Vendrás conmigo y si te niegas sufrirás. Me importa un bledo si eres la hija de Catherine y la _novia_ de Alec. Aquí se hace lo que yo digo- dijo amenazadoramente.

Bella tembló y... y ahora no sabía qué hacer. No había nadie que pudiera ayudarla si Aro le hacía daño. Lo único que tendría que hacer era aceptar su desagradable y temible presencia.

-Muy bien- dijo a regañadientes y lo que la asusto mucho fue ver el brillo malvado y de satisfacción en su mirada mientras sonreía. Algo nada bueno está tramando pensó mientras Aro la tomaba del brazo y se la llevaba por el pasillo.

.

.

...o.o.o...

.

.

**EDWARD** seguía furioso por la visión. Bella estaba besándose con Alec.

-Ya basta Edward- dijo enojada Alice.

-Se supone que solo están "actuando" y "fingiendo" pero yo no veo nada de eso en ese beso-dijo furioso.

-Edward...- Alice tuvo otra visión. Y esta vez sí le gusto y mucho. Bella y él se encontraban en la terraza de una casa y estaban platicando.

-Creo que Bella ha tomado la decisión de hablar- dijo Alice

-Eso parece- dijo Edward con una nueva esperanza.

-Edward existen tres visiones. La primera es ese baile seguramente de la fiesta de mañana, la segunda el beso de Bella y Alec y ahora está. Si las tres se cumplen solamente te voy a pedir que no hagas nada que estropee todo.-

-No Alice. Mi fe está en tu última visión.-

-Pienso que también esa visión será mañana en la fiesta-

-Yo también pero ahora hay que preparar todo para la dichosa fiesta-

Pensar que esa fiesta es para anunciar el compromiso de Alec y su Bella le dolía pero todo era un plan para acabar con Aro y tendría que estar recordándolo todo el tiempo para no cometer una estupidez. Aun no entendía porque Aro los había invitado y quería verlo para leer sus pensamientos y saber sus planes pero como había enviado un invitación y no lo habían visto en persona no tenía la menor idea de nada.

-Muy bien. Por cierto debes saber que Jasper llegar dentro de unas horas-

Él ya lo sabía o más bien suponía pues Alice se veía algo cansa e irritada y todo porque llevaba solo dos días sin su compañero y ya lo necesitaba. Pensar que él estuvo sin Bella por mucho más y a pesar que estaba cansado no quería demostrarlo y no lo haría.

-Aunque te niegues necesitas energía Edward-

-Sí pero no la tomare si no es de mi compañera- dijo sencillamente.

-Tal vez si le ofreces un trato a Bella eso podría ayudar.- dijo sonriendo Alice.

-¿Qué tipo de trato?- pregunto Edward frunciendo el ceño porque Alice no dejaba que leyera sus pensamientos... esa pequeña... lo estaba bloqueando.

-Déjame pienso bien y pronto sabrás de que va todo- dijo alegremente.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Espero que les haya gustado (:

y notaran los puntos importantes del capitulo.

...

No olvides regalarme tu comentario/review

Gracias

PD. Proximo capitulo: **Lunes 4 de julio**


	16. Chapter 16

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Disfruten del capitulo... :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Todo cambia**

**BELLA **estaba cada vez más nerviosa mientras Aro la llevaba por el pasillo. Llegaron a una enorme puerta y entraron.

Una habitación.

-Este es el único lugar donde no te buscarían. Bienvenida a mi habitación- dijo Aro sonriendo.

¡Su habitación! Bella realmente estaba en problemas.

-¿Qué quieres? y ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?- le dijo Bella sonando tranquila. Necesita fingir que no tenía miedo.

-Isabella estás aquí porque vamos a platicar- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla. -Anda vamos siéntate- dijo señalando otra silla enfrente de él.

De pronto Bella recordó que sería muy fácil alejarse de él. Su don.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- le dijo Aro descubriendo sus pensamientos -No te irás usando ese precioso don tuyo. A menos que quieras que Catherine sufra- dijo sonriendo.

Era un maldito. Ahora su plan de escapar no funcionaría. Porque no haría nada que le hiciera daño a su madre.

-No le hagas daño- dijo Bella amenazadoramente.

-No lo hare siempre y cuando te quedes y escuches lo que tengo que decirte. Siéntate me fastidia verte parada- dijo molesto.

Bella se sentó y espero a que hablara.

-Supongo que ya estás enterada de la fiesta de tu compromiso- dijo riendo al ver su expresión de fastidio. -Esa noche le dirás a Alec que te quieres quedar aquí y no quieres alejarte de tu madre-

-Y por qué haría eso- dijo desafiándolo.

-Para que tu madre no sufra- dijo le dijo sonriendo.

-Me estás queriendo decir que si yo no hago lo que tú quieres ¿dañarás a mi madre?- le dijo sorprendida pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no debería sorprenderle lo que ese maldito está desesperado por hacer con tal de no estar solo.

-Es lo que te estoy diciendo.-

-Lo hare entonces- dijo a regañadientes. Pero solo estaba fingiendo enojo. Porque por dentro sonreía pues él nunca le podría hacer daño a su madre, no cuando ella la podía llevar lo más lejos posible de Aro y lo más importante llevarla junto a su padre.

-Otra cosa. Quiero que seas una vampira por completo. Quiero que tu transformación se complete...-

Bella quedo paralizada. No se refería a...

-Y para que eso ocurra obviamente Alec tendrá que transformarte y terminar el proceso- dijo riendo.

Bella cerró sus ojos al saber lo que él quería. No podía hacer eso.

-Por tu expresión veo que ya estás imaginándote la escena... estoy seguro que tú y Alec lo disfrutarán. Él necesita energía y que mejor que darle lo que quiere con tu transformación ¿no crees?- dijo jovialmente -Isabella ¿sucede algo? Acaso no quieres que Alec...- no termino porque ella lo interrumpió.

-Está bien- dijo mientras abría sus ojos y se mostraba indiferente. No le demostraría lo perturbada que estaba ni mucho menos.

-Perfecto. Ahora bien eso quiero que pase mañana y no después. ¿Entiendes Isabella?- le dijo seriamente Bella simplemente asintió.

-Mañana por la noche terminando la fiesta quiero que termine tu transformación y ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Para que te sientas más cómoda podrán utilizar tu habitación para el acto- dijo riendo. -Recuerda muy bien, hablarás con Alec y le dirás que no te quieres ir y también le dirás que quieres que te transforme en vampiro. Ahora vete y descansa porque mañana necesitarás mucha energía- la última palabra la dijo cínicamente y luego soltó una carcajada.

Bella salió rápidamente de la habitación. Ya en el pasillo se le salieron lágrimas de rabia.

Todo iba bien, sabía que podría salvar a su madre y llevarla lejos. Pero eso último que le pidió... simplemente no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba trazar un plan y tendría que hablar con Alec para encontrar una forma de solucionar eso.

Llegó a su habitación y se recostó. Estaba cansada pero no podía dormirse. Tenía que esperar la llamada de su madre. Mientras esperaba estaba pensando en cómo librarse del plan de Aro. Pero el cansancio pudo más con ella.

_Bella escucho un ruido y abrió los ojos vio a Ale entrar en su habitación sonriendo seductoramente. Se acerco a ella que estaba acostada y ella asustada se levanta y se sienta. Él sonríe y se sienta en la cama._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta nerviosa._

_-Hable con Aro y debemos practicar para mañana- dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y la besaba apasionadamente. Bella estaba paralizada no podía moverse. Sentía los labios de Alec sobre los suyos y de repente sin quererlo le devolvió el beso._

_-Eso es Bella déjate llevar- dijo entre sus labios. Y de pronto reacciono y sorprendida se alejo y su espalda choco con la cabecera de la cama._

_-No- dijo agitada -No puedo hacerle eso a...-_

_-Si puedes Bella. Él lo hizo sin ti, Él te traiciono ¿porqué tu no le pagas con la misma moneda?- le pregunto cariñosamente. Pero ella sencillamente no podía. Negó con la cabeza_

_-No puedo Alec- dijo en un susurro_

_-Bella te hare olvidarlo- prometió Alec mientras se acercaba a ella sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos... luego todo paso demasiado rápido. Bella sintió cómo sus colmillos se encajaban en su cuello y presa de la sorpresa y dolor grito..._

Bella abrió los ojos agitada mientras escuchaba a su celular sonar. Todo fue un sueño. Un muy mal sueño. Se levanto a contestar.

-¿Hola?- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-_Hija es hora de que vengas... hay algo que debes saber...- _escucho decir de su madre y eso le preocupo. Sin contestarle dejó el celular en la cama y en segundos se encontraba en la habitación del hotel.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto angustiada.

-Dios eso fue muy rápido- dijo su padre sonriendo. Estaba en la cama mientras que su madre estaba sentada cerca de la cama, tomados de la mano. Los dos parecía felices y su madre tenía un brillo en su mirada mientras que su padre... había algo diferente en él.

-No ha pasado nada hija. Solo que hay algo que tenemos que decirte- sonrió su madre. Y supo que era lo diferente en su padre. Él estaba cansado pero feliz. Su mirada se dirigió al cuello de su padre... dos heridas pequeñas en forma de...

-¿Lo mordiste?- grito Bella.

-Tranquila hija no me hizo daño todo lo contrario fue asombroso...-dijo su padre y ella lo corto.

-No necesito detalles sobre su... sobre eso.- dijo con un estremecimiento. -Eso quiere decir que acaba de empezar la transformación - dijo mirando a su madre ella asintió.

-Sí y espero que pronto terminemos con eso- dijo volteando a ver a Charlie.

-Yo también lo espero con ansias- dijo su padre con un brillo de... ¿lujuria?

-Ya basta por favor recuerden que estoy presente- dijo desesperada Bella. No le gustaba estar presente en ese tipo de conversaciones entre sus padres era algo... algo raro.

-Lo siento- dijo su padre riendo.

-Es hora de irnos mamá- dijo Bella y vio que su padre dejaba de reír. Bella se volteo para darles intimidad.

-Te veré pronto amor mío- dijo Charlie

-Lo prometo- contesto su madre.

Esa escena era muy dolorosa para ella pues estaba enfrente de dos personas que se amaban y que también eran compañeros... era doloroso porque le recordaba lo que nunca tendría con Edward.

-Vamos hija- dijo su madre tomando sus manos.

-Hasta pronto papá- se despidió dándole un beso y regreso a lado de su madre. Tomo sus manos y de pronto se encontraban en su habitación.

-Eso es algo extraño- dijo su madre

-Ni que lo digas- sonrió Bella.

-Me tengo que ir. Seguramente Aro me está buscando.- Bella se estremeció ante la mención de Aro.

-Le dije que habías ido a checar unos detalles de mi vestido.-

-Gracias hija por darme ese hermoso momento con mi compañero- le dijo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella asintió e instantes después su madre salió.

No le dijo nada sobre lo que Aro le había dicho. Ella no podía saberlo hasta mañana por la noche le diría ya cuando su plan estuviera funcionando. Al menos eso esperaba... que funcionara.

De pronto recordó ese sueño tan perturbador. Un sueño con Alec donde ella se iba a entregar a él... Debido a ese sueño ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tomo una decisión que no le gustaba mucho pero era la única forma de que ella fuera vampiro y Aro no sospechará nada.

Por lo pronto se acostó y se durmió. Mañana hablaría con Alec y le diría su plan y decisión.

.

.

**...o.o.o...**

.

.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Ese el trato?- le dijo gritando Edward a Alice.

-Si Edward. Funcionará.- le dijo Alice exasperada.

-Alice- respiro profundamente. Tenía que tranquilizarse. -Bella nunca aceptará ese trato. Dime cómo es que voy a llegar a decirle "Hola Bella estaba pensando ya que me estoy debilitando y necesito energía pues que te parece que si tú me ayudas con eso yo me mantendré alejado y te daré tiempo para que pienses en lo nuestro" te das cuenta que suena ridículo... cómo quieres que me aleje de ella y le dé tiempo sí para que pueda obtener energía tenemos que estar juntos... muy juntos. Ella jamás lo aceptará- dijo gruñendo

-Edward, Edward, Edward- dijo ella suspirando. -Eso mismo tienes que decirle y recalcarle que necesitas energía. Ella sabe que la necesitamos para sobrevivir y estoy segura que al saber que no has estado tomándola desde que te alejaste de su cama pues ¿imagínate? Todos necesitamos esa energía tarde o temprano...-dijo sonriendo.

Edward ya lo entendía.

-¿Celos?- dijo entendiendo.

-Por supuesto Edward. Ella al ser tu compañero su instinto es mantenerte suyo y solamente suyo. No le gustara imaginarte con otra mujer para obtener energía. Esa energía que ella fácilmente puede darte...-

-Pero yo jamás estaría con otra mujer...-dijo interrumpiéndola.

-Eso yo lo sé Edward pero ella no. Si acepta el trato pues dos cosas sucederán... Primero tú te mantendrás fuerte y dos ella empezará a darse cuenta que no puede vivir sin ti. Están destinados a estar juntos como todo compañero y compañera- explico Alice y Edward sabía que tenía razón.

Le hablaría de su trato para lograr convencerla pero...

-¿Espera que haremos con Alec y principalmente qué con Aro?- le pregunto Edward

-Alec seguro entiende y con lo de Aro pues no sé. Tendrán que verse a escondidas.- dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

-¿Alguna visión respecto a ese trato?- le pregunto Edward pues Alice seguía bloqueándolo.

-Solo esa que viste. Donde platican. No veo nada. Solo veo borrones. Algo o alguien esta bloqueándome- dijo indignada.

-Es Bella- dijo Edward y Alice lo miro sorprendida. -Alice recuerda que Charlie ha hablado con ella y estoy seguro que le conto sobre nuestros dones por lo que ya debe saber cómo bloquearte-

-Maldición tienes razón. Y esas pocas visiones que he tenido supongo que es porque ella se descuida- de pronto alguien toco la puerta y Edward vio la enorme sonrisa en Alice quien rápidamente fue abrir.

-Hola mi amor- dijo Alice mientras abraza a Jasper.

-Hola amor- dijo Jasper sonriendo para luego besarla apasionadamente.

-Ey ustedes dos no coman delante de un hombre hambriento y sin alimento.- gruño Edward y vio que Jasper se alejaba de Alice.

-Es bueno verte a ti también Edward- dijo riendo Jasper.

-Vamos Jasper ignora a Edward.- dijo su hermana ansiosa y ¿desesperada? Mientras tomaba su mano y lo llevaba a su habitación

-No aguantas nada Alice... solo fueron unos dos días- dijo Edward. -Y saben qué me iré a otra habitación lejos de ustedes dos- dijo Edward mientras se alejaba de aquellos dos enamorados, quienes lo ignoraron por completo.

Se dirigió a la recepción y al llegar le dijo a la secretaria que quería otra habitación. También bloqueo a todas las personas que estaban ahí. Sus pensamientos lo agotaban más.

Al terminar se dirigió al bar del hotel.

Sabía que era una locura ir ahí pero estaba totalmente aburrido y no sabía qué hacer. Llegó y se sentó en una mesa alejada donde nadie lo molestaría. Estaba débil pero si todo salía bien para mañana por la noche ya obtendría energía y esa energía sería de su compañera. Sonrió al pensar eso.

-Hola- dijo una voz y Edward volteo a ver de quien pertenecía. Cuando la vio se puso tenso. Era la mujer de la visión de Alice. La mujer que bailaba con él.

-Hola- contesto Edward amablemente.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- le pregunto la mujer.

-Por supuesto- Edward la observo y abrió su mente para ver sus pensamientos.

"_Es muy guapo... pero su corazón le pertenece a alguien. ¿Por qué tiene ese brillo de tristeza en su mirada?" "Pensar que estoy aquí para olvidar el dolor de la perdida y luego esa fiesta... tal vez encuentre a alguien que me ayude con este dolor..."_

Sus pensamientos no eran malvados... como esperaba encontrar. Al contrario era una mujer que sufría por dentro pero no lo mostraba.

La mujer era bajita su cabello era del color de la noche sus ojos eran grises... era hermosa pero no tan hermosa como su Bella.

-Me llamo Ángela Weber y ¿tu?- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Edward sabía que le costaba sonreír.

-Edward Cullen- sonrió Edward.

-Un gusto Edward y dime qué haces en el bar si por lo visto no estás bebiendo nada- dijo señalando la mesa vacía.

-Simplemente quería pensar un poco- contexto con la verdad.

-Yo también. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo personal?- le dijo nerviosa Edward ya sabía lo que quería saber y asintió.

-¿Sufres por alguien a quien amas?-

-Sí pero este sufrimiento yo lo tengo merecido...- le dijo sinceramente. Ángela era buena persona y no tenía otros sentimientos ocultos sobre él ella simplemente tenía curiosidad. -¿y tú sufres por alguien a quien amas?- le pregunto con una mirada penetrante que ella no pudo soportar porque alejo su mirada de la de él.

-Sí- suspiro ella de pronto checo su reloj de mano -Es tarde tengo que irme. Hasta luego Edward espero que un día de estos volvamos a encontrarnos- dijo sonriendo amablemente y sin esperar respuesta se fue.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver Ángela Weber... muy pronto- dijo Edward suspirando se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación. Se pondría a leer para pasar el tiempo. Tendría que estar preparado para la fiesta y saber cómo le propondría el trato a Bella.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Alguna idea sobre la desición de Bella y lo más importante creen que ella aceptará el trato de Edward?

Recuerda dejarme tu comentario... los tomo en cuenta.

Gracias por sus comentarios :D

...

Lo unico que les puedo adelantar es que Angela será alguien importante para un personaje

...

**PD.: Proximo capítulo Miercoles 6 de julio.**


	17. Chapter 17

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER La historia es mia.**

* * *

**Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios... gracias a ellos me ayudan mucho en la historia...GRACIAS**

**Disfruten del capítulo! **

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Cambio de decisión**

**BELLA **despertó al día siguiente nerviosa. No sabía cómo se lo diría a Alec. Suspiro. Era mejor levantarse y enfrentarlo.

Se baño y arreglo. Cuando termino tocaron la puerta y era una joven del servicio que traía su desayuno. Le agradeció y la joven salió. Después de desayunar salió de su habitación en busca de Alec.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo. Estaba en el pasillo.

-Hola Bella- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Había algo extraño en el. Su tono de voz era de ¿disculpa?

-Hola. Quiero hablar contigo a solas.- dijo y vio que él estaba nervioso.

-Ven vamos a mi habitación- dijo tomando sus manos y llevándola a una puerta cercana. Entraron y se sentaron en las sillas que se encontraban ahí.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo Bella-

Ahora sí que había algo su tono de voz era cansado...

-Alec te noto extraño... ¿pasó algo? ¿Hablaste con Aro?...- no termino porque la interrumpió.

-No no tiene relación con Aro. Pero por qué lo dices... ¿qué sucedió?- al parecer estaba muy raro. Decidió contestarle y hablarle sobre el plan de Aro. Le explico lo que él le pidió. Y cuando llegó a la parte de su transformación él la sorprendió con su respuesta.

-NO. Definitivamente no puedo hacer eso.- dijo desesperado. Bueno Bella no estaba segura de su reacción pero negarse rotundamente eso si era muy extraño y siendo sincera consigo misma le dolió pero fue su orgullo solamente. Eso esperaba.

-Alec Vulturri algo me estas ocultando. Dime ahora- dijo seriamente.

-Tienes razón no te mereces que te oculte cosas- dijo suspirando y Bella se estremeció. -Ayer por la noche mientras caminaba por las calles pensando en el plan encontré a alguien... una mujer.- dijo y Bella cerró sus ojos esperando. -No Bella espera no pienses mal- dijo desesperado y Bella abrió sus ojos. -Yo creo que estoy enamorado de ti...- dijo en voz baja sorprendiendo a Bella.

-¿Qué?- no podía hablar en serio.

-Y quería que todo este plan de nuestra relación fuera de verdad. Eso lo descubrí anoche mientras caminaba pero cuando vi a una mujer... una mujer muy parecida a... Amelia mi compañera de hecho tenía la misma esencia...-

-¿Hablaste con ella?-

-No. Solo la vi subiendo a un taxi. No quise seguirla no podía porque... por dios acababa de decidir que quería que nuestra relación fuera de verdad pero ella apareció y... y...- Sonaba tan desesperado, tan angustiado...

Bella sintió lágrimas en sus ojos pero se obligo a mantenerlas a raya.

-Lo entiendo Alec- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-NO Bella. No digas "lo entiendo" no uses ese tono que... que no muestra nada... esto no cambia nada yo te amo a ti y sé que tu no me amas pero podríamos tratar. Tratare de hacerte olvidarte de él...- Bella toco sus labios para que no siguiera. Jamás imagino esto. Era una despedida no podía seguir con él. No cuando había otra mujer de por medio. No volvería a pasar por una traición.

-Te equivocas Alec- dijo y sintió que una lágrima se le escapaba. -Todo cambia no puedo aceptar que nuestra relación sea de verdad porque sencillamente no quiero sufrir otra vez. No soportaría otra traición...-tomo aire. -Alec esa mujer puede ser tu compañera y no me voy a meter entre ustedes. No. No quiero destruir algo hermoso. No cuando alguien ya destruyo lo mío...-

-No Bella. No digas eso. Yo jamás te traicionaría y esa mujer no significa nada para mí. Simplemente tiene cierto parecido a mi compañera pero eso no significa que ella lo sea. Amelia está muerta...-

-Dime algo... ¿Dónde has estado consiguiendo la energía para sobrevivir?- le pregunto pero ya sabía la respuesta. No era una idiota.

-Eso... fue antes de darme cuenta que me enamore de ti...-

-Que fue exactamente anoche. Alec no te estoy recriminando nada. Solo quiero que entiendas mi punto. No pienso arriesgarme a que me vuelvan a romper el corazón ni mucho menos voy a romper una unión entre compañeros.-

-PERO ELLA NO ES MI COMPAÑERA- grito Alec

-Eso no lo sabemos. Tal vez tengas razón pero esa mujer te hizo sentir algo y sonará muy egoísta de mi parte pero no quiero empezar una relación con alguien que siente algo por alguien más. No me voy arriesgar...-

-Bella escúchame yo te amo a ti. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil aceptarlo?- le dijo mientras se levantaba y se hincaba enfrente de ella.

-No puedo. Y menos ahora con lo que me estás diciendo... no puedo.- se levanto y salió corriendo de la habitación escucho que Alec gritaba y lo ignoro se dirigió a su habitación y lloro. Dejo salir las lágrimas que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar. Lagrimas de dolor y resignación. De nuevo trato de creer que podía darse la oportunidad pero todo le era nuevamente arrebatado.

Todo había cambiado. Su decisión había cambiado. Era irónico que mientras él pensaba en hacer realidad su relación, ella también había decidido decirle que quería que él la transformara. Esa había sido su decisión. Le iba a decir que aceptaba que él fuera su prometido de verdad... Iba a darse la oportunidad de volver a amar. Pero todo cambio. Todo.

Agradecía de todo corazón que no hubiera sentido algo fuerte por Alec sino en estos momentos estaría desecha. Lo quería cómo un amigo pero no lo amaba cómo hombre. Solo sentía cariño hacía él. Pero le dolía saber que una nueva oportunidad se hacía añicos... una oportunidad que pudo convertir ese cariño en verdadero amor. No podía arriesgarse. No podía sabiendo la existencia de esa mujer... esa mujer.

Volvió a llorar de rabia. Porque siempre que encontraba la felicidad también encontraba dolor.

Mucho rato después alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Bella cansadamente. Y entro Alec.

-Dios mío Bella. Perdóname.- dijo al ver sus ojos hinchados por las lagrimas mientras se acercaba a ella. Ella sonrió.

-No hay nada que perdonar...-

-Claro que lo hay...-

-Alec Ya no quiero hablar de lo mismo. Ya todo está dicho. Hoy en la noche seguiremos actuando como la pareja feliz que somos. Después de mañana dejaremos a Aro completamente solo. Yo me iré con mi madre y bueno tu... puedes ir a buscar a... puedes hacer lo que quieras. Durante la fiesta me llevare a mi madre junto a mi padre. Y yo regresare para la actuación final... -dijo con ironía.

-Bella...-

-Déjame terminar. Entraremos juntos a mi habitación y luego yo te transportare a tu habitación. Luego iré por...- respiro profundamente. -Iré a buscar a Edward. Él terminará mi transformación...-

-NO-grito Alec

-Esa es mi decisión. El terminara mi transformación. Cuando todo termine lo regresare e iré por ti.- dijo tranquilamente. Pero por dentro estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo demonios podía pedirle eso a Edward? Porque a Edward no le gustaría sus términos. No. Estaba completamente segura que no le gustarían.

-Bella yo quiero transformarte- dijo Alec y Bello sintió un nudo... Ella también había querido que él la transformara pero eso habría sido un terrible error...

-No Alec. Ya he tomado mi decisión. En todo caso cuando te comente tú te negaste rotundamente.- dijo y vio una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Regresarás con él?- le pregunto cerrando sus ojos.

-No Alec. Se escucha muy mal pero solamente lo usare. No pienso regresar con él. No después de lo que me hizo.- le dolía decir esas palabras tan crueles pero trataba de convencerse así misma que solo lo usaría...

-No sabes cuánto me duele que esa sea tu decisión. Aunque Edward sea tu compañero no me gusta que estés con él. Él te daño Bella.-

-Eso lo sé muy bien Alec. No hay necesidad de que me lo recuerdes. Pero no voy a dar ese paso contigo sino estoy segura de lo que tu sentiste por esa mujer...-

-Maldita sea. Esa mujer no tiene nada que ver ahora. Ya olvídala...-

-Tiene todo que ver y no creo poder olvidarla y estoy segura que tú tampoco la olvidarás. Alec búscala... tal vez sea tu compañera. Y de verdad deseo de todo corazón que lo sea. Te mereces encontrarla. Después de cómo te la arrebataron en el pasado... mereces la felicidad-

-Lo hare Bella porque tienes razón no es justo lo que te estoy pidiendo. No cuando estoy confundido. Cuando vi a esa mujer... no logro sacarla de mi cabeza... su esencia... La buscare pero si ella no es mi compañera lo que es muy probable entonces ten por seguro que a la que iré a buscar va hacer a ti.- dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente y salió de su habitación.

Bella estaba cansada y volvió a recostarse. No sabía cómo encontrar a Edward. Solo pensar en él la estremecía. Para que negar la verdad. Nunca podría olvidar a Edward.

Alguien toco su puerta y abrió los ojos. Sorprendida se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida.

-¿Bella?- pregunto su madre asomándose por la puerta.

-Pasa- dijo mientras se enderezaba.

-Bella ya es tarde y tú aun no estás lista- dijo su madre mientras se dirigía a su guardarropa y sacaba su vestido.

-¿Ya es hora de la fiesta?- le pregunto bostezando.

-Sí. Ya están llegando los invitados, no te queda mucho tiempo. Vamos señorita a bañarse- Bella vio que estaba hermosa. Usaba un vestido hermoso.

De repente reacciono y se dio cuenta que ya era la hora, ya era la fiesta... lo que significaba que pronto vería a Edward.

.

.

**...o.o.o...**

.

.

**EDWARD **acababa de terminar de arreglarse. Cuando Alice de fastidiosa seguía gritándole que se apurara.

-Maldición Alice. Ya estoy listo. No tienes porque gritar como histérica- gruño Edward mientras salía de su habitación. Hacía apenas unas horas que había regresado a la habitación donde estaban Alice y Jasper... gracias a dios no estaban ocupados.

-No me llames histérica Edward Cullen o te hare daño- amenazo Alice quien estaba hermosa usando un vestido rojo muy llamativo pero hermoso.

-Lo que digas- dijo ignorándola -Y ¿Jasper?- antes de terminar Jasper salía arreglado con un smoking.

-Ya podemos irnos- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

.

...

.

Media hora después se encontraban en frente de la enorme casa que protegía a Bella. Respiro profundo y se acerco a la puerta.

-Sean bienvenidos- dijo un joven. Humano. Al parecer no solo había vampiros sino también humanos en esa fiesta.

-Gracias- contesto Alice. Él y Jasper solo asintieron.

Entraron y la casa estaba arreglada muy elegante.

La fiesta había empezado.

Edward busco a Bella pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Al que vio fue a Alec quien lo miraba atentamente. Luego se volteo y se alejó. Trato de leer sus pensamientos pero no lograba leer nada. Todo estaba muy confuso. Él estaba confuso y confundió por algo...

-Edward, es ella- dijo Alice en voz baja para que solo él la escuchara. Volteo a ver a quien se refería.

-Ángela- dijo en voz baja mientras Ángela entraba.

-¿Así se llama?- pregunto confundida.

-¿No lo sabías? Anoche hable con ella no te dije porque pensé que lo verías en un visión...-

-Lo siento estaba ocupada- dijo disculpándose. Si claro ahora lo entendía. Había estado ocupada... ella y Jasper.

-Viene hacia nosotros Edward- dijo Jasper.

Y era cierto Ángela ya lo había visto también y le sonreía mientras se acercaba.

-Hola de nuevo Edward-

-Hola Ángela. Te presento a mis hermanos Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale.- dijo señalando a sus hermanos.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Alice sonriendo mientras que Jasper solo sonreía. Sabía que Jasper no podía hablar debido a la fuerza de las emociones que emanaba Ángela... dolor y tristeza.

"_Son demasiado fuertes sus emociones Edward. Ella esconde un terrible dolor. Tratare de aliviarle un poco"_ le dijo Jasper a Edward mientras que entre ellos se sentía una ola de calma y felicidad.

-_Todos los presentes pasen a la sala de la entrada principal.-_ dijo una voz que se escucho en toda la casa. Todos se dirigieron a esa entrada principal. Y Edward amablemente le dio el brazo a Ángela y ella acepto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entraron a esa sala que tenía una enorme y elegante escalera. Miro hacia arriba para saber de quién se trataba y... la vio.

Arriba estaba Bella. Su hermosa Bella sonriendo.

.

.

...

* * *

Vaya sorpresa no creen? que Bella primero pensara elegir a Alec... pero todo cambio..

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios... y supongo que ya se dieron cuenta que SI los tomo en cuenta :D

Gracias!

.

PROXIMO CAPITULO **VIERNES** 8 DE JULIO


	18. Chapter 18

**La mayoria de los personajes son de S. MEYER. La historiaes mía.**

* * *

**Disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Problema**

**BELLA** estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando alguien toco su puerta. Sabía que no era su madre pues ella ya se había ido para acompañar a Aro. Y ahí estaba un problema. ¿Cómo harían para que Aro se alejara de ella?

-Adelante- dijo mientras se volteaba y le daba la espalda al espejo.

Alec entro. Estaba guapísimo con su traje negro.

-¿Lista?- le pregunto con un sonrisa aunque su mirada tenía un toque de tristeza.

-Si- asintió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por cierto estás hermosa Bella- le dijo mientras le tomaba su mano y le daba un suave beso. La electricidad seguía ahí. Su toque era tranquilizador pero ya no era como antes. Ya no.

-Gracias y también estás muy guapo- sonrió y salieron para dirigirse a la dichosa fiesta.

-¿Por qué no había pasado por aquí?- pregunto cuándo desconoció el pasillo.

-Bueno pues como te habrás dado cuenta ya, la casa parece castillo y es demasiado grande. Así que supongo que fue eso- dijo riendo.

-Tienes razón- dijo también riendo.

...

Llegaron a una entrada donde Bella veía claramente unas escaleras. Iban a bajar unas escaleras. Antes de llegar escucharon _"Todos los presentes pasen a la sala de la entrada principal"_

-¿Es necesario todo este show?- le pregunto Bella en voz baja.

-Es cosa de Aro- dijo a modo de explicación. Entonces era de esperar.

Antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Bella vio que toda la sala estaba arreglada elegantemente. Suspiro. Hora de volver actuar, se dijo mientras sonreía y observaba a las personas que la esperaban abajo.

A Bella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y menos que la miraran de los pies a cabeza como si fuera una pieza de museo.

Fueron bajando las escaleras y ella agarraba fuertemente el brazo de Alec. Por cierto cuando ella lo miro vio un brillo de orgullo en su mirada que la estremeció. Llegaron al final de la escalera y de repente sintió una corriente de energía. Se estremeció. Y busco la fuente de donde provenía.

Y lo encontró... Edward Cullen estaba gloriosamente parado en medio de la sala observándola con deseo y... amor. Pero también se notaba cansado. Se miraron fijamente y vio como él se tensaba pues en ese momento bajo su mirada y la vio del brazo de Alec. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta antes?...

Entonces ella también bajo la mirada y vio a una mujer a su lado, una hermosa, también estaban tomados del brazo. Bella regreso su mirada a Edward y enarco una ceja como desafiándolo. ¿Con qué derecho el actuaba así cuando él estaba con esa mujer?

Se dio cuenta que nadie había hablado y eso la puso nerviosa. Se abrió una puerta y salió su madre junto a Aro.

-Me alegro que todos estén acompañando a esta hermosa pareja para celebrar su compromiso- dijo Aro. Todos empezaron a aplaudir. -Bueno pasemos a la sala para seguir con esta fiesta de compromiso- dijo cuando todos habían terminado de aplaudir y luego lo siguieron para entrar a la "dichosa" sala.

Bella se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Alec estaba tenso. Se volteo a verlo.

-No puede ser- dijo en voz ahogada.

-¿Alec?-le pregunto y el salió del trance y la miro. Cuando lo hizo vio un extraño brillo en su mirada pero luego regreso a ver... Bella se volteo a ver a quien veía y ahora ella se tenso. Alec estaba mirando a la mujer que estaba del brazo de Edward.

Solo ellos estaban en la sala y también estaba...

-Alice- dijo Bella y sin querer se le formo una sonrisa. Alice le correspondió y Bella se dio cuenta que Jasper estaba a su lado. Se soltó del brazo de Alec y dio dos pasos para hablar con ella. Pero se detuvo. Recordó con dolor que ella le había ocultado la verdad como todos los Cullen. Alice la vio detenerse y Bella vio dolor en su expresión. Bella negó moviendo la cabeza. Aun no estaba preparada para hablar con ella. Pero eso no detuvo a Alice quien se acerco con Jasper.

-Hola Bella- dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Alice- contesto y estaba claro que el ambiente estaba tenso. -Hola Jasper- dijo cuando lo miro y vio que en su rostro estaba una sonrisa pero era claro por su expresión que sufría por la emociones y eso no le gusto a Bella.

-Ya basta- dijo molesta. Y todos la miraron sorprendidos. -¿Qué? Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.- dijo mirando a Edward y Alice.

Ya que nadie hablaba ella rompió otra vez el silencio.

-Hola soy Bella Swan y ¿tú eres...?- le pregunto a la mujer. La mujer la miro con miedo y Bella suspiro tal vez hablo algo molesta. Pero estaba conteniéndose. Esa mujer estaba del brazo de Edward y él estaba como si nada y lo peor que él ¡se dejaba!

-Lo siento. Pero como nadie hablaba y ya que no te presentaban...- dijo un poco más tranquila. La mujer sonrió y la miro atentamente.

-Hola. Soy Ángela Weber.-dijo y Bella detecto algo de tristeza en su mirada. Por alguna razón Ángela le cayó bien.

-Un gusto Ángela. Él es Alec...- empezó a decir y Ángela lo miro. Bella se dio cuenta que Alec no había hablado nada y que aun miraba a Ángela.

-Hola. Mucho gusto soy el prometido de Bella- dijo y recalco la palabra "prometido" pero lo que la sorprendió fue el tono frío que le dirigió a Ángela para luego ignorarla y mirar a Bella. Ángela bajo la vista pero no sin antes ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-¿A mi no me vas a saludar?- le pregunto Edward sonriendo pero algo irritado.

-Hola- dijo secamente y se volteo con Alec. Necesitaba hablar con él. -Alec ¿Podrías acompañarme a recoger mi broche? Lo olvide- dijo y Alec la miro con una hermosa sonrisa y asintió.

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos a la siguiente sala- dijo Alice y se fue con Jasper.

-Nosotros también- dijo Edward secamente.

Los vio alejarse y volteo enojada a ver a Alec.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Porqué trataste así a Ángela? No tenías ningún derecho a... a despreciarla de esa forma-

-Es ella- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?-

- Es la viva imagen de Amelia y no solo físicamente también su esencia... todo es idéntico solo su nombre no- dijo y cuando abrió los ojos no cierta tristeza.

-¿Entonces por qué la trataste así?- le dijo sorprendida

-Porque yo no la amo a ella. Yo estoy enamorado de ti. - pero no sonaba convencido.

Bella se dio cuenta de algo... algo que la lastimo. Alec no estaba realmente enamorado de ella solo no quería que ella sufriera y se quedará sola... no quería lastimarla pero nuevamente le paso lo mismo. Alguien querido no quiere lastimarla y le hace más daño.

-No. No lo estás.- dijo suspirando -Alec mírame. Voy a estar bien. ¿Entiendes? Ella es tu compañera y no me voy a interponer entre ustedes. Eso jamás.-

-Lo siento Bella- dijo y odio su mirada de... ¿lastima?

-Ya basta. Ahora vamos a seguir con el plan- le dijo fríamente y vio dolor en su rostro pero lo ignoro. -Tengo que hablar con Edward.-

...

Llegaron a la sala donde todos platicaban alegremente. Durante las siguientes horas todo el mundo se acercaba para felicitarlos. Hasta que todos se presentaron y los dejaron en paz. Le dijo a Alec que mantuviera ocupado a Aro mientras ella buscaba a Edward.

Lo encontró hablando con Alice. Y busco a Ángela ella estaba bailando con Jasper.

-¿Edward podemos hablar?- le pregunto cuando ya estaba con ellos.

-Vayan a la terraza- dijo Alice con un brillo en su mirada.

-Vamos- dijo Edward y la tomo del brazo. Sintió escalofríos.

Llegaron a la terraza. Bella estaba nerviosa. Había pasado tiempo desde que estaba con Edward. Solos. Suspiro.

-Necesito pedirte un favor...- le dijo y le conto todo. Mientras contaba todo Bella lo observaba atentamente pero él se mantenía callado y sin mostrar nada.

-¿Entonces qué...- empezó a decir nerviosa.

-Te ayudare- dijo interrumpiéndola -Primero debemos preguntarle a Alice si todo saldrá bien. La decisión está tomada por parte de todos. Así que la visión es más segura.-

-Aceptaste demasiado rápido- le dijo confusa.

-Bella yo... bueno también quería hablar contigo sobre algo...- se notaba ¿nervioso? Eso si era raro. -Necesito energía- dijo y Bella se tensó.

-No creo. Supongo que por algo duraste varias semanas sin tomarla de mi porque ya la tenías- dijo fríamente.

-Te equivocas Bella. No he tomado energía de nadie desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos- dijo y Bella estaba sorprendida. Un fuerte sentimiento de satisfacción se presento en ella.

-¿Y...?-

-Quería hablar contigo para decirte y pedirte que tú me dieras esa energía...- dijo mirándola atentamente.

Durante varios minutos nadie dijo nada. Hasta que Bella suspiro.

-Está bien- dijo tranquilamente pero por dentro sentía fuertes emociones.

-Ahora yo quiero saber algo-le dijo de repente.

-Dime-

-¿Alec es el compañero de Ángela?-

Bella tardo en contestar pero ¿para qué? al fin de cuentas era obvio.

-Si-

-Entonces la tendrá muy difícil- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?...- no termino porque Alec salió de la terraza.

-Tenemos un problema...- dijo sonando angustiado.

.

.

**...o.O.o.O.o...**

.

.

**EDWARD ** había estado molesto por la actitud de Bella cuando se presentaron. Bueno cuando ella se presento a Ángela... También se dio cuenta sorprendido que Ángela había quedado impresionada por Alec sus pensamientos lo decían todo.

"_Dios mío... es hermoso, es guapísimo, su mirada es tan penetrante. No me deja de ver ¿le pareceré bonita? Pero él... ¿quién es?... Oh no es el prometió de la hermosa mujer que está a su lado. Bueno se merecen estar juntos. Los dos forman una pareja hermosa. No debo pensar en el prometido de otra..."_

Había pensado Ángela y por un momento no había pensamientos de dolor y tristeza sino de felicidad... felicidad que acabo cuando se dio cuenta que Alec era el supuesto prometido de su Bella.

Edward quiso saber la reacción de Alec y había mirado en sus pensamientos.

"_No puede ser. Es ella. Es idéntica a mi Amelia. Mi Hermosa, encantadora compañera... algo le paso, su mirada es triste... alguien le hizo daño..."_

Eso fue suficiente para que Edward se diera cuenta de la verdad. Miro su pasado y si en efecto, su compañera Amelia era idéntica a Ángela... pero fue muy extraño y desconcertante el comportamiento de él hacía Ángela le hablo fríamente y de mala manera. Ángela sufrió por eso.

Edward regreso al presente. Estaba escuchando todo el plan y el favor que le pedía su hermosa Bella... era perfecto y más porque él estaría con Bella.

De repente Alec entro.

-Tenemos un problema- dijo y Edward leyó sus pensamientos.

"_Dios como voy a protegerla... no puedo perderla otra vez..." _estaba angustiado.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto nerviosa Bella.

-Aro acaba de ver a Ángela de lejos y la reconoció piensa que es Amelia. Se acercó a mí y me pregunto si ya la había visto yo lo negué. Él muy bastardo me dijo que ya que yo estaba contigo Bella entonces él quería a Ángela. Cuando Aro estaba a punto de ir a buscarla, Alice se acerco a nosotros y supongo que su acompañante se llevó a Ángela. Pero Aro no se quedará sin hacer nada y hará todo lo posible por llegar a Ángela...- sonaba tan angustiado que a Edward casi le da pena.

-Entonces debemos comenzar con el plan. Ángela estará a salvo con Jasper.- dijo Edward para calmarlo.

-y mi madre ¿sigue con Aro?- pregunto Bella.

Entonces la mujer que había estado junto a Aro era Catherine la verdadera madre de su Bella.

-Sí. Aro no la deja en ningún momento- dijo Alec

-Tranquila Bella, mientras Alice este con ellos Aro no hará nada. La fiesta está terminando y muchos ya se fueron. Pero lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que alguien lleve a Catherine a un lugar donde tu Bella puedas ir a buscarla y se te la lleves lejos. - dijo Edward pensativo.

-¿Pero y Aro?- dijo Bella preocupada.

-Alice lo mantendrá ocupado. Pero entonces tú y Alec se acercarán y le dirán que ya se van a la habitación... yo me acercare también poco después que ustedes y me llevare a Catherine para traerla aquí y así tu vengas por ella.- le dijo Edward a Bella y ella asintió.

-Muy bien entonces. Vamos Bella tenemos que adelantarnos- dijo Alec mientras tomaba el brazo de Bella, eso enfureció a Edward pero trato de calmarse. Alec ya no era un problema.

Antes de que salieran por la puerta Bella se detuvo y volteo a verlo.

-Muchas gracias Edward- le dijo con un hermosa sonrisa. La primera sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba después de mucho tiempo. No espero su respuesta y salió.

Edward se quedo pensando. Sabía que Alice vería en sus visiones el plan y los ayudaría. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era como mantener a Aro sin que sospechara la desaparición de Catherine mientras él y Bella estaban juntos...

.

.

...

* * *

Siento publicar un dia después de lo acordado pero he estado escribiendo un nuevo fic ya que el otro fic Estigma de Amor esta ya por terminar...

...

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

...

Gracias por sus comentarios

Hasta el prox. Lunes (:


	19. Chapter 19

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. MEYER. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Llegó la hora**

**Bella **caminaba junto Alec para que comenzara el plan. Encontró a Aro y Alice platicando muy amigablemente. Al parecer Alice estaba entreteniendo a Aro. Su madre estaba a un lado de él pero estaba siendo ignorada por él. Eso era bueno.

-Ya es hora-dijo Alec cuando ya estaban junto a Alice, Aro y su madre.

Aro volteo a verlos intensamente y luego sonrió.

-¿Ansiosos por estar solos?- dijo Aro riendo. Bella se tensó pero sonrió.

-Supongo que tienes algo que hacer Aro- dijo Alice sonando triste.

Alice actuaba muy bien.

-No te preocupes hermosa. No tardare. Es más... acompáñame.-dijo sonriendo.

-Aro yo me quedo aquí junto a los pocos invitados que hay.- dijo su madre tranquilamente. Aro volteo a verla y dudó pero luego miro a Alice y sonrió.

-Está bien. Pero no quiero que te vayas a ningún otro lado Catherine- dijo Aro. Su madre asintió. Y luego Aro hizo el ademán de caminar hacia su habitación. Subieron las escaleras y luego de varios minutos llegaron a su habitación. Bella y Alec entraron y antes de que ellos cerrarán la puerta. Aro la detuvo y miro directamente a Bella.

-No hagas una tontería Bella. Tengo guardias vigilando a tu madre y también habrá guardias en este pasillo.- dijo amenazándola.

Bella se estremeció y solo asintió. Aro sonrió y cerró la puerta para luego irse con Alice.

-Llévame a mi habitación Bella- dijo Alec y ella tomo sus manos y lo llevo a su habitación.

-Vaya. Eso fue rápido- dijo Alec sonriendo -Anda ve por tu madre ahora- Bella asintió y segundos después apareció en la terraza. Pero no había nadie. Y eso alerto a Bella. ¿Dónde estaban? Escucho unos pasos y se escondió a lado de la puerta.

-Bella somos nosotros- escucho decir y reconoció la voz de Edward. Bella salió y al ver a su madre junto a él suspiro aliviada.

-Tardamos porque había unos guardias vigilando a tu madre pero al ser humanos se distrajeron y nos alejamos. Anda lleva a tu madre-dijo Edward sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunto su madre.

-Ven mamá te llevare junto a papá. Recuerda que te lo prometí ¿verdad?- dijo Bella mientras tomaba las manos de su madre. Ella asintió sonriendo y cerró sus ojos segundos después se encontraban en la habitación de su padre.

-Dios mío-dijo asustado Charlie mientras saltaba de la cama.

-Lo siento papá. Me tengo que ir- dijo Bella y después regresó junto a Edward.

-Es hora Edward-dijo Bella y se acerco para tomar sus manos. Al tocarse ella se estremeció. Cerró sus ojos y los llevó a su habitación.

Al llegar Bella estaba muy nerviosa y se alejo de Edward.

-Bella si no quieres no. Encontraremos otra forma...- empezó a decir

-Es lo que quiero Edward- y lo decía de verdad no por su plan sino porque lo necesitaba. Era cierto lo que le había dicho su madre. Los compañeros no podían mantenerse alejados.

Edward se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro y la beso, un beso tierno y lento. Bella sintió el deseo florecer. Realmente lo necesitaba después de mucho tiempo. Ella lo besó apasionadamente y el beso se volvió exigente y demandante. Ella se dejó llevar. Y le quito el sacó. Luego fue desabrochando su camisa aun besándolo. Sintió los músculos fuertes del pecho de Edward y Bella se estremeció cuando él toco su espalda y lentamente le fue bajando el cierre. Su vestido cayó al suelo. Edward se alejo y termino el beso. Los dos estaban jadeando. Él se desvistió y luego se acerco para quitarle la ropa interior. Edward era magnifico, parecía un dios en toda su gloria. La empezó a besar lentamente y luego la tomo en sus brazos y la puso encima de la cama. Él se acerco y la empezó a besar otra vez abrazándola.

Pero en ese mismo instante mientras Edward le hacía el amor de una forma lenta y sensual recordó la horrible escena... recordó a Irina en sus brazos y desnuda. Bella se tensó y se quedó inmóvil. De nuevo sentía ese dolor en su pecho y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Lágrimas estaban por salir y eso no lo podía permitir.

-¿Bella?- dijo Edward y ella se dio cuenta que sonaba angustiado. -¿Te hice daño?-

Bella quería gritarle y decirle que sí que la había lastimado horrible que por su culpa ya no creía en el amor... que por su culpa ya no podría amar a alguien más. Ya no podía.

-Bella abre los ojos-pidió Edward. Ella obedeció y los abrió.

-Lo siento tanto Bella. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Pero para que esto pueda funcionar necesito hablarte de esa noche y lo que pasó-dijo Edward y Bella se estremeció. Sabía que un día tenía que oír lo que pasó esa noche y ahora era un buen momento porque esa sombra siempre estaría sobre ella y no podría entregarse por completo a Edward.

-Habla-dijo Bella en voz baja.

-Bella esa noche yo llegue y me di cuenta que no estabas, me encontré con la mesa puesta de una forma hermosa y me di cuenta que tú habías preparado todo. Pero no te encontraba y luego Irina apareció desnuda y se acercó a mí. Yo estaba en shock por la sorpresa. Pero por desgracia tu apareciste en ese momento. Yo jamás te traicionaría con ella, Bella debes creerme tú eres mi compañera y nunca tomaría a otra que no fuera tú...- Ella ansiaba creerle pero había algo que todavía le dolía.

-Tal vez no me traicionaste con ella en ese aspecto. Pero sabes cómo me sentí cuando la escuche decir y dar a entender que en un pasado tú y ella fueron amantes ¿tienes una idea de cómo me sentí? Me ocultaste eso y también me ocultaste lo que eras. Me ocultaste muchas cosas y sentí mi confianza traicionada...-

-Yo no quise hablarte sobre lo que yo soy porque temí que te perdería y sí acepto que no te dije mi relación pasada con Irina porque no creía importante y porque de nuevo temí perderte. Eso no lo podía soportar y menos cuando esa relación con Irina ni siquiera es digna de llamarse relación fue solo un medio para conseguir la energía que los vampiros necesitamos. Bella. Por favor créeme cuando te digo que si te oculte eso fue porque no quería perderte y porque a mi parecer estaba protegiéndote...- Bella estaba confusa por todo lo que Edward le decía no sabía que pensar pero ahora no era el momento de darle una respuesta.

-Bésame Edward y terminemos con el plan-dijo Bella y se acerco a su rostro para luego besarlo. Lo beso apasionadamente, nada que ver como el primer beso tierno y tranquilo. Esté beso estaba llenó de rabia y dolor pero sobre todo de deseo. Edward le correspondió.

Bella quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento con ese beso. Ya antes había tomado una decisión equivoca al pensar que Alec podía ayudarla pero esta vez no volvería a cometer el mismo error... esta vez pensaría muy bien antes de tomar su decisión sobre Edward. Pero en esos momentos lo único importante era que él le hiciera el amor y terminará con su transformación.

.

.

.

.

**EDWARD** sintió el cambió en Bella cuando termino de hablarle con la verdad. Su Bella ya había escuchado la verdad y dolorosamente se dio cuenta que había cometido muchos errores con ella al no contarle muchas cosas. La beso y le hizo el amor apasionadamente. Al principio había decidido hacerle el amor lentamente y suave pero ver la reacción de Bella, una Bella desesperada por algo. No aguanto y le correspondió de la misma forma apasionada como ella quería.

Cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla la miro a los ojos y vio que ella los tenía cerrados.

-Abre los ojos Bella. Mírame- ordeno él. Y ella obedeció. Sintió una leve esperanza en su corazón cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño destello de amor que le trasmitía esa dulce mirada. Edward la penetro y ella grito. Mientras la llenaba por completo y al sentir como ella lo apretaba.

-Bella-dijo y mostro sus colmillos. Ella lo miro y le enseño su cuello. Edward estaba desesperado por probar otra vez el dulce sabor de su sangre. Se acerco al cuello. Lo lamió y luego la mordió mientras seguía embistiéndola rápidamente y profundo. Bella grito al llegar al clímax mientras que él aumentaba la velocidad y se dejaba llevar.

Edward saco sus colmillos y lamio la herida. Bella estaba jadeando y temblando. Edward salió de ella se sentía renovado, poderoso, la energía y la sangre de su compañera era un afrodisiaco. Edward estaba completamente recuperado.

Pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ya va a comenzar la transformación. Lo siento amor pero tendrás que ser fuerte...- dijo y la vio rígida e inmóvil. Le dio besos en su rostro. Sintiéndose impotente cuando empezó a temblar. Su hermosa Bella estaba sufriendo.

El final de la transformación comenzaba. Y está parte siempre era la más dolorosa.

.

.

**...o.O.o.O.o...**

.

.

**BELLA** sintió llamas en todo su cuerpo. Se estaba quemando por dentro. Sentía como su carne empezaba a chamuscarse y un horrible dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo la envolvía. Empezó a temblar...

-_Mi amor se fuerte. Estoy contigo. Perdóname-_ escucho una hermosa voz en medio de la inconsciencia y la reconoció era de Edward. Edward estaba a su lado acompañándola en ese sufrimiento horrible.

Trato de abrir los ojos pero no pudo. Sentía mucho dolor al menor movimiento por su parte. Bella quería decirle que no había nada que perdonar ella decidió que debía terminar sus transformación y solo ella.

-_Te amo Bella_- decía Edward mientras sentía caricias en su cuerpo tratando de calmarla. Edward seguía hablándole de amor y Bella en esos momentos acepto todo el amor y apoyo que él le brindaba. Lo necesitaba. Quería decirle muchas cosas. Pero había algo que no le permitía moverse.

El dolor era profundo. El sufrimiento era espantoso. Bella quería que ya todo acabara. Ya no quería sufrir. Una extraña energía la estaba cubriendo poco a poco por todo su cuerpo. Era parecida a la energía que sentía cuando se transportaba pero había algo diferente en esta energía. Algo extraño y la estaba envolviendo por completo...

.

.

* * *

¿Aun hay alguien por ahiii leyendome? espero que siii... Mil disculpas por la tardanza al subir capitulos.

Me he concentrado demasiado con mi otra historia "Luchar por Amor" pero de este fic ya tengo hasta el capitulo 21!

solo espero que me hagan saber con un REVIEW que aun siguen leyendo la historia...

Gracias!

y de nuevo MIL DISCULPAS!


	20. Chapter 20

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es mia**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Transformación completa**

**BELLA** sintió como las llamas empezaban a ceder después de una lenta agonía que la estaba consumiendo. Abrió los ojos. Su vista había cambiado. De repente sintió el toque tierno de Edward y se enderezó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Si ya estoy bien- sonrió.

-Lo siento Bella. Sabía que ibas a sufrir esta vez...- empezó a decir pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Edward no tienes la culpa está fue mi decisión.- dijo para tranquilizarlo -Ahora que te veo bien. Me doy cuenta que tienes mejor aspecto-dijo para cambiar un poco el tema.

-Sí. Eso ocurre cuando tomas energía- dijo riendo.

Era cierto. Porque ella también se sintió mejor cuando estuvo en los brazos de Edward.

-Tengo que ir por Alec- dijo Bella con una mueca.

-Bella sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar pero ¿tuviste algo que ver con él?- dijo en voz baja.

Bella lo observo atentamente decidiendo hablar con la verdad u omitir algunas cosas como por ejemplo que ella antes ya había tomado una decisión y no era él. Suspiro. Ella sí le hablaría con la verdad.

-Edward no ha pasado nada con él- vio como Edward suspiraba de alivio. -Pero debes saber que yo había tomado una decisión y esa decisión no te incluía a ti- dijo y vio dolor en el hermoso rostro de Edward.

-¿Entonces por qué cambiaste de opinión?- le pregunto

-Porque descubrí que era una mala decisión porque él había encontrado a su compañera y no soy de las mujeres que les gusta destruir un lazo de ese tipo- explico Bella. -Y también porque me di cuenta que nunca vería a Alec de forma distinta a un amigo.- dijo sinceramente.

-Bella ¿algún día me perdonarás?- pregunto de repente

-Necesito tiempo- dijo Bella y se levanto de la cama. Se dio cuenta que estaba vestida. -Edward tú me vestiste ¿verdad?-

-Si Bella.- dijo Edward y él también estaba vestido. Edward se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos -Llévame a la terraza- dijo en voz baja pero ni su rostro ni su voz denotaban emoción alguna. Era como si estuviera usando una máscara. Bella asintió. Y lo llevo.

-Adiós Edward- dijo Bella cerrando los ojos pero antes de que se fuera él la detuvo.

-Bella ese adiós sonó a una despedida... solo quiero que sepas que ya no te molestare más. Sé que te hice mucho daño y que tal vez nunca me perdones y quieras alejarte. No lo hagas. Yo seré él que se alejará de ti para no causarte dolor. Y por favor perdona a Alice y a toda mi familia ellos no te hablaron con la verdad porque yo se los prohibí. Lo siento- dijo Edward y luego entro a la habitación y salió.

Bella sintió dolor por las palabras que él le había dicho. Él se despidió de ella. Eso era un adiós definitivo y eso era insoportable. Tenía que ser fuerte ahora más que nunca.

Se fue a la habitación de Alec y lo encontró sentado cerca de la ventana. Ya comenzaba amanecer.

-Supongo que si pasó ¿verdad? Él lo logro- dijo Alec y Bella noto la tristeza en su voz. Eso por alguna razón la enfureció.

-Alec ya basta. Eso era lo que tenía que pasar desde un principio él es mi compañero y yo soy su compañera es un lazo irrompible. Y tú lo conoces muy bien porque lo sentiste cuando viste a Ángela. No me vengas con tus reclamos ni nada porque no me los merezco y menos cuando tú estás pensando en tu compañera.- exclamo Bella irritada y molesta por su actitud.

-Tienes razón. Soy un egoísta. Te quiero para mí pero también quiero a Ángela. Lo siento Bella- ella estaba sorprendida por la declaración de Alec.

-No lo puedo creer "Me quieres para ti pero también quieres a Ángela" eso es más que egoísmo Alec. Y nunca pasara- dijo molesta y se acerco a él para tomar sus manos. -No quiero seguir hablando de esto Alec.- luego se fueron a su habitación y en segundos la puerta se abrió entrando un enfurecido Aro.

-¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ CATHERINE?-grito y Bella se estremeció.

-No lo sabemos Aro. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que Bella acaba de ser transformada y paso por un procesos doloroso?- dijo Alec tranquilamente.

-La estoy buscando desde hace horas y no la encuentro. Los guardias me dijeron que la perdieron de vista unos segundos y luego ya no la volvieron a ver. Y estoy más que seguro que tú Isabella sabes dónde está- dijo gruñendo.

-No lo sé.- dijo apretando sus labios -Tal vez se cansó de ti y se fue- le dijo para molestarlo y en segundos lo tenía enfrente de ella y la miraba con odio. Luego sin esperarlo le dio una fuerte cachetada que la hizo caer por el impacto. No fue dolorosa pero si fue humillante.

-NO LO VUELVAS HACER ARO-grito Alec furioso y dejando de lado la fachada tranquila.

-No le duele ya es vampira- dijo riendo.

-Eres un maldito bastardo. Te he aguantado suficiente pero esta vez has llegado al límite.- exclamo molesto Alec mientras suavemente levantaba a Bella. Ella seguía en shock por el arranca de furia por parte de Aro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Aro

-Que me largo de esta casa. Me voy para siempre y jamás pienso volver a poner un pie en esta casa para no tener que verte.- dijo Alec y tomo la mano de Bella para dirigirse a la puerta.

-TÚ NO PUEDES IRTE- grito Aro

-Puedo y lo hare- dijo Alec y siguió caminando.

-Si sales por esa puerta te vas arrepentir Alec- dijo amenazadoramente y Bella se estremeció.

-No solo voy a salir por esta puerta sino también por la puerta principal- dijo burlonamente. -Y no te tengo miedo Aro-dijo mirándolo atentamente.

-Tal vez tú no. Pero alguien sí y me voy a divertir mucho...- dijo Aro riendo y Bella sintió como se tensaba Alec. -esa pequeña cosita de humana que vi anoche en la fiesta es exquisita y la hare mía... creo que su nombre es Ángela...- no término de habla por que Alec se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

-A ella no la tocas bastardo- gruño Alec.

-Isabella ¿acaso no te molesta que tu prometido se ponga así defendiendo a otra mujer... una mujer que se parece mucho a su amada compañera? o es qué ya estas acostumbrada a que tus prometidos te dejen por otros mujeres al no ser tú lo suficientemente buena...- dijo riendo. Bella sintió un nudo en su pecho. Las crueles palabras Aro la herían pero no lo demostraría. Ella se preguntaba exactamente que sabía Aro sobre su relación con Edward.

-A Bella no la meta en esto Aro.- gruño Alec y luego se alejo de él. -Vámonos no pienso soportar tu desagradable compañía Aro- dijo y se llevo a Bella.

Salieron de la casa y tomaron el coche de Alec. Se subieron y el coche arrancó a toda velocidad.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- pregunto Alec después de varios minutos manejando.

Ella no estaba bien. Aro tenía razón. Qué irónico que los únicos prometidos que ha tenido Bella sean hombres que por una mujer logran separarlos.

-Si- mintió Bella.

-Vamos al hotel donde se hospeda Alice...- dijo

-Por supuesto tienes que mantener a tu compañera a salvo- dijo mordazmente. Bella no era una persona de ese tipo. Pero ya había pasado por mucho.

-Isabella para empezar te llevó ahí porque Alice es tu amiga y estoy seguro que la necesitas en estos momentos- dijo Alec molesto. Ella lo ignoro y cerró sus ojos.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Alec y antes de que él saliera y le abriera la puerta. Bella salió y se dirigió rápidamente a entrar al hotel. Se fue a la recepción.

-Disculpe ¿Cuál es la habitación de Alice Cullen? Soy Isabella Swan y vengo a verla- dijo Bella a la señorita.

-Por supuesto señorita Swan. Me avisaron que vendría. La habitación es la suite 702 B piso 10- dijo sonriendo. Bella le agradeció y se dirigió sin esperar a Alec.

Se subió al elevador y llegó al piso 10. Caminó por el pasillo y llegó a la puerta 702 B. Toco y fue abierta por una Alice sonriendo. Bella intento sonreír pero por la expresión de Alice no lo había logrado.

-Entra Bella.- dijo Alice.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?-pregunto pues recordó que él se había llevado a Ángela.

-En la habitación de alado.- dijo Alice -¿y Alec?- pregunto y en ese momento llegó.

-Hola Alice- dijo sonriendo.

-Hola Alec pasa- y antes de que entrará Bella lo detuvo.

-No es necesario Alice él solo vino a proteger a su compañera Ángela.- dijo mirándola significativamente luego se volvió para ver a Alec. -Ella está en la habitación de alado y antes de que malinterpretes lo que sea que te encuentres ahí adentro. Jasper es compañero de Alice- explico Bella y sin esperar respuesta. Entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta.

-Eso fue grosero Bella- dijo Alice con una mueca.

-Alice no fue tan grosero para mí.- dijo Bella y se dirigió a los sillones a sentarse.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Alec?- le pregunto Alice cuando la vio sentada. Ella también se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

-Antes quiero que sepas que todo lo que pasó eso de que me ocultaste la verdad... ya está olvidado te perdono porque sé que no lo hiciste por decisión propia- dijo sonriendo.

-Ay Bella no sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso... ahora me puedes explicar esa escena de hace un momento con Alec- dijo Alice.

Bella suspiro y le contó todo desde cómo lo conoció y hasta cuando él le conto de la otra mujer.

-Lo siento Bella. Has sufrido- dijo Alice apretando su mano cariñosamente.

-¿Te das cuenta de la ironía de la vida? He sufrido dos veces al enterarme que hay otra mujer- dijo riendo sin alegría.

-Bella. Edward ya te explico que desde que te conoció él no ha estado con Irina-dijo Alice y de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Él está aquí?- pregunto en voz baja. Alice asintió. Ahora Edward la había escuchado.

-Entonces está escuchando nuestra conversación- dijo Bella suspirando.

-Y no solo él Bella. También la está escuchando Jasper y Alec desde la otra habitación- dijo Alice

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?- dijo cas gritando.

-Porque no quise interrumpirte y te vi mal. Querías desahogarte y yo te deje.-dijo y de repente se puso tensa.

-Alice ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto preocupada y luego escucho una puerta abrirse. Edward salió y se le quedó viendo a Alice.

-¿Cuándo pasará Alice?- pregunto y eso confundió a Bella.

Pero luego recordó que Alice tenía visiones del futuro y estaba segura que a eso se refería Edward. Pero que vio Alice para que Edward saliera preocupado.

.

.

**...O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O...**

.

.

**EDWARD **había llegado a la suite del hotel donde estaba Alice. Ella le pregunto cómo le fue y él simplemente negó con la cabeza. También le dijo que Jasper estaba cuidando a Ángela porque había tenido una visión donde Bella llegaba con Alec a la suite. Edward había asentido y entro a la recamara.

Hasta ahorita el plan había salido bien. Alice había mantenido una larga charla entretenida con Aro para que él se olvidara de Catherine pero sabía que cuando Alice se fuera él se daría cuenta rápidamente. Alice lo tenía vigilado y hace unos momentos había tenido una visión donde Alec y él estaban discutiendo luego la visión había desaparecido. Pero Alice seguía atenta.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho a Bella. Esa promesa de que estaría lejos de ella le había dolido cómo nunca pero era necesario para que su Bella sanara aunque para eso él sufriera y viviera un infierno.

Momentos después escucho que tocaban la puerta y escucho atentamente. Era Bella.

_-Entra Bella.- dijo Alice._

_-¿Dónde está Jasper?-pregunto Bella._

_-En la habitación de alado.- dijo Alice -¿y Alec?- _

_-Hola Alice- dijo sonriendo Alec._

¿Por qué llegaría separados? Se pregunto Edward.

_-Hola Alec pasa- dijo Alice._

_-No es necesario Alice él solo vino a proteger a su compañera Ángela. Ella está en la habitación de alado y antes de que malinterpretes lo que sea que te encuentres ahí adentro. Jasper es compañero de Alice- explico Bella. Luego se escucho la puerta cerrarse._

¿Por qué hiso eso? Bella estaba molesta por algo o acaso eran ¿celos? Esperaba que no fuera eso.

_-Eso fue grosero Bella- dijo Alice._

_-Alice no fue tan grosero para mí.- dijo Bella _

_-¿Qué ocurrió con Alec?- le pregunto Alice._

_-Antes quiero que sepas que todo lo que pasó eso de que me ocultaste la verdad... ya está olvidado te perdono porque sé que no lo hiciste por decisión propia- dijo Bella._

Edward sonrió y se sintió feliz por su hermana para Alice eso significa mucho.

_-Ay Bella no sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso... ahora me puedes explicar esa escena de hace un momento con Alec- dijo Alice._

Después de eso Bella conto la historia que tuvo con Alec. Edward estaba enfurecido. ¿Cómo se atrevía Alec a decirle que la quería cuando estaba pensando en su compañera? También se sintió herido al recordar que Bella al principio no la había elegido a él. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Después de haberla hecho sufrir por su estupidez.

_-Lo siento Bella. Has sufrido- dijo Alice._

_-¿Te das cuenta de la ironía de la vida? He sufrido dos veces al enterarme que hay otra mujer- dijo riendo sin alegría._

Su hermosa Bella sufría. Y eso no lo podía soportar. Una cosa era saber que ella sufría pero otra muy diferente ver cómo sufría.

_-Bella. Edward ya te explico que desde que te conoció él no ha estado con Irina-dijo Alice_

_-¿Él está aquí?- pregunto en voz baja. _

_-Entonces está escuchando nuestra conversación- dijo Bella suspirando._

_-Y no solo él Bella. También la está escuchando Jasper y Alec desde la otra habitación- dijo Alice_

Al menos tenía la satisfacción de que el maldito de Alec escuchaba todo y se sentía culpable por haber herido a Bella.

_-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?- dijo casi gritando._

_-Porque no quise interrumpirte y te vi mal. Querías desahogarte y yo te deje.-dijo y de repente se puso tensa._

_-Alice ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto preocupada._

Edward sabía qué le pasaba. Estaba teniendo una visión que lo dejo frío. Salió del cuarto y le pregunto directamente.

-¿Cuándo pasará Alice?- le pregunto preocupado.

-No lo sé. Él está furioso...- dijo Alice

-¿Quién está furioso? Y ¿Qué viste Alice?- pregunto Bella desesperada.

-Bella es Aro. Se quiere vengar de ti- dijo Alice.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto en voz baja y Edward vio que temblaba. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Usando a tu madre-contesto Edward mientras Bella se quedaba inmóvil cerrando los ojos.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Espero que les haya gustado (:

Gracias por su comprensión y la espera

para leer este fic :)

**VISTAZO ****DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...**

_-Hueles exquisito Isabella. Noto la esencia de un hombre en ti pero supongo que le pertenece a Alec. Lástima que él no se diera cuenta de lo que perdía y menos con esa poca cosa que tiene como compañera, la tal Ángela.- dijo mientras tocaba sus brazos y luego se acercaba lentamente a su cuello. Lo besó. De repente sintió el cambio en Aro y se dio cuenta que estaba mostrando los colmillos._

¿Qué tal estuvo el vistazo?

¿publico pronto?

...

Espero su review!

Gracias (:


	21. Chapter 21

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. MEYER La historia y trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Morir y seguir adelante**

**BELLA **cerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Edward. Sintió los brazos de él a su alrededor y de alguna forma se sintió protegida. Pero su madre no lo estaba. Aro tenía a su madre. Él se vengaría usándola.

-¿Está por pasar ya Alice?- pregunto Bella abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Alice.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Jasper junto con Alec. Alec la miro y ella se dio cuenta que había molestia en su mirada y también culpabilidad.

-Lo siento Bella pero si. Seguramente en estos momentos Aro está con tu madre...-

-Dios mío Charlie-dijo Bella de repente y se alejo de los brazos de Edward.

-En la visión veo a Charlie con tu madre pero Aro va tras tu madre y se la lleva. Su padre esta inconsciente ya que él también se está transformando en vampiro.- dijo Alice en voz baja.

Entonces Charlie estaba sufriendo por la transformación y el maldito de Aro se aprovecho de eso y se llevo a su madre. Su padre estaría confuso cuando despertara y más cuando no encontrará a Catherine.

-Jasper ve al hotel donde se hospeda Charlie y mantente con él. Alice y yo iremos con Bella a buscar a Aro.- dijo Edward.

-Aro está en su casa- dijo Alec -Ángela está descansando yo te acompañare Bella...- dijo mirándola directamente. Edward gruño.

Cómo si a ella le importara lo que Ángela estuviera haciendo en esos momentos. Se alejo de ellos y por se fue a casa de Aro. Sabiendo que su padre estaría en buenas manos con Jasper.

-BELLA ESPERA...-escucho gritar a Alice pero la ignoro y se fue.

.

.

**...o.o.o.o.o...**

.

.

-Maldición- dijo Edward enojado. Bella se fue sin ni siquiera llevarlo con ella. Bella esta sola y ahora se iba. Maldita sea.

-Ustedes dos son unos completos estúpidos- dijo Alice gruñendo y apuntando a él y Alec.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Alec

-Acorralaste a Bella. Diciéndole que tú la acompañarías y luego el idiota de mi hermano también diciendo lo que tiene que hacer y quien tiene que acompañarle. Por eso se fue.- dijo molesta Alice.

Alice tenía razón ellos tuvieron la culpa de que Bella se fuera irritada pero sobre todo molesta con su actitud.

-Tenemos que ir a la mansión de Aro- dijo Edward.

-Para llegar en coche es como media hora pero si nos vamos corriendo llegaremos en 15 minutos- dijo Alec mientras salía de la habitación. Jasper ya se había ido desde que le había dicho que fuera a cuidar a Charlie.

"_Edward. Bella hará lo que sea con tal de salvar a su madre y tú la conoces muy bien. Es testaruda. Pero tengo miedo que cometa una estupidez..."_ le dijo su hermana mientras todos salían.

-No me deja-dijo irritada Alice mientras todos empezaban a correr.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Alec.

-Alguien está bloqueando a Alice y no la deja tener visiones.- dijo Edward explicando.

Alice trataba de enfocarse en el futuro de Bella pero solo veía visiones borrosas y nada claras.

Edward tenía miedo por lo que su hermana le había dicho. Bella era una testaruda y con tal de salvar a su madre haría cualquier cosa.

.

.

**...o.o.o.o.o...**

.

.

**BELLA **llegó en segundos a la sala. La sala estaba a oscura pero logro encontrar a su madre sentada en una silla.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Bella al ver que su mamá no decía nada ni tampoco se movía. Simplemente se le quedaba viendo.

-Al fin llegas Isabella- dijo una voz mientras se encendía la luz de la habitación. Aro estaba saliendo de atrás de su madre.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-gruño Bella.

-Nada. Simplemente le dije que se mantuviera quieta y cerrará la boca.- dijo riendo.

-No. Algo le hiciste o dijiste para que se comporte así.-dijo Bella mirándolo.

-Bueno tal vez le dije que su amado compañero ya era historia o algo parecido- dijo burlonamente.

No eso no era cierto. Su padre estaba bien. Alice lo había dicho... pero y ¿sí Aro lo mató o algún secuaz de él lo está haciendo en este momento? No. Ella confiaría en que Charlie estaba bien.

-Eso no es cierto Aro... déjala ir por favor- dijo Bella suplicando. No había otra forma mejor que hacer que Aro creyera que le temía.

-Puedo hacerlo con una condición hermosa Isabella- dijo sonriendo. -Te quiero a ti-

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida.

-Lo que oíste querida. Te quiero a ti haciéndome compañía. Tu y yo solos nadie más. No te preocupes por Alec él no te ama solo siente lastima por ti- dijo esas crueles palabras que hicieron un hueco en su pecho. -Alec ya encontró a su compañera y bueno tú no quieres volver con el tuyo. Así que te quiero para mí. Quiero que seas mi amante y pareja- dijo sonriendo malvadamente. Bella se estremeció de asco al ver el brillo de lujuria en sus ojos. No quería creer que Alec le tuviera lastima pero sabía que él no la amaba realmente y eso le dolió. Pero no tanto como saber que nunca volvería a ver a Edward.

-Está Bien Aro.- dijo suspirando derrotada. Sí él la quería a ella entonces la tendría.

-¡NO!- grito su madre de repente. -No lo hagas Bella- dijo

-Es la única forma que hay mamá. Lo siento.- dijo mirándola luego volvió su mirada a Aro -Déjala ir. Y me tienes a mí- Bella encontraría la forma de deshacerse de Aro. Pero tendría que hacerle creer que ella iría gustosamente con él.

-Ven aquí Isabella.-dijo Aro. -Ven y muéstrame tu cuello querida, porque no quiero ningún truco y si pruebo tu sangre entonces sabré encontrarte.-

Eso no era parte de lo que tenía pensado hacer pero ella lo haría. Después de todo ella misma acabaría con Aro pero le asqueaba la idea de sus colmillos en su cuello y sobre todo que él tomara su sangre.

-Está bien- dijo en voz baja.

-NO LO HAGAS BELLA- grito su madre.

-Lo siento mamá es la única forma- dijo mientras se acercaba a Aro y le mostraba su cuello. Aro no perdió el tiempo y se acerco a ella. Su toque le daba nauseas. Pero tendría que ser fuerte. Después de tener a sus pies a Aro ella misma lo mataría.

-Hueles exquisito Isabella. Noto la esencia de un hombre en ti pero supongo que le pertenece a Alec. Lástima que él no se diera cuenta de lo que perdía y menos con esa poca cosa que tiene como compañera, la tal Ángela.- dijo mientras tocaba sus brazos y luego se acercaba lentamente a su cuello. Lo besó. De repente sintió el cambio en Aro y se dio cuenta que estaba mostrando los colmillos.

Cerró los ojos esperando el acto repugnante. Esto era el fin. Jamás volvería hacer la misma. Estaría sucia. Apenas estaba sintiendo los colmillos tocar su cuello cuando Aro fue empujado fuertemente al otro lado de la habitación. Bella abrió los ojos y busco al que había hecho eso.

Un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello oscuro algo largo estaba acercándose a Aro.

-Eres un desgraciado hermano- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a Aro y lo levantaba. Dijo ¿Hermano?

-QUE HACES TÚ AQUÍ-grito furioso Aro.

-Detener otro de tus asquerosos actos. Ya fue suficiente con lo que vi cuando estaba aquí. En lo que me convertiste y convertiste a mi hijo. En el daño que le hiciste al meterte con su compañera pero sobre todo en el daño que me hiciste a mi cuando te metiste con mi esposa- dijo gruñendo el hombre.

¿Quién era? Entonces sus palabras la hicieron recordar. Era Marco Vulturri el padre de Alec. Se acerco a su madre y luego volvió a ver la escena en frente de ella.

-Marco. Ella te quería alejar de mí y llevarse a mi familia. Era un golfa...- empezó a gruñir Aro pero Marco le dio un fuete puñetazo.

-Nunca vuelvas a hablar de esa forma de mi esposa infeliz.- gruño salvajemente Marco. -Ya estoy arto de ti. Durante todo este tiempo he querido vengarme y lo hare Aro. Lo voy hacer.- dijo mirándolo directamente luego Aro empezó a pelear. Pero Marco era más fuerte y el odio que irradiaba hacía que Bella se estremeciera.

Durante unos segundos Marco tomo a Aro de espaldas y dijo.

-Esto es por el sufrimiento que le hiciste pasar a mi hijo pero sobre todo esto es en memoria de mi Anne.-dijo y luego le quebró el cuello. El cuerpo inerte de Aro cayó a suelo.

-Siento mucho que tuvieran que ver esta escena tan desagradable. Soy Marco Vulturri.- dijo Marco sonriendo tranquilamente. Para ser el padre de Alec él estaba muy joven y parecía más bien un hermano.

-Un placer Marco. Yo soy Bella Swan y la escena no fue tan desagradable-dijo sonriendo. Al contrario por feo que se escuchara ella había disfrutado la pelea y más la victoria de Marco.

-¿Papá?- se escucho una voz en la puerta y todos voltearon. Alec, Edward y Alice estaban ahí sorprendidos.

-Hola hijo- dijo sonriendo -Es un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo- dijo y Alec se acercaba a darle un abrazo.

-Es genial verte en forma Marco- dijo riendo y luego vio el cuerpo de Aro -Tenemos que quemarlo-

-Yo me encargo- dijo su madre. Bella estaba sorprendida pero era de esperar que su madre quisiera deshacerse de Aro. Luego de decir eso se acerco a Marco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Marco. Y me agrada verte de nuevo- dijo sonriendo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Catherine.- dijo correspondiendo su sonrisa. Al parecer eran buenos amigos por la confianza que Bella vio en ellos.

Después de eso Marco explico que él había estado escuchando la conversación ya que la puerta se había quedado abierta y él les explico a todos lo que escucho. Alec se acerco a ella pero por instinto Bella se alejo y vio una mirada de dolor en su rostro.

-Lo siento Bella. Nunca me hubiera perdonado que Aro te tocará-dijo arrepentido.

-Lo sé.- dijo suspirando. -Alice ¿mi padre está bien?- le pregunto mirándola ella simplemente asintió pero no contesto nada.

-Bella ¿te hiso daño?- pregunto de pronto Edward. Ella lo miro y vio preocupación en su rostro.

-Estoy bien.- dijo mirándolo y luego sintió que alguien tomaba sus manos y vio que se trataba de Alec. Edward gruño y Alec no se quedo atrás también gruño.

-No la toques- gruño Edward

-No te metas- le devolvió el gruñido Alec.

Bella estaba harta de toda esa actitud de hombres de cavernas marcando territorio.

-YA BASTA USTEDES DOS-grito furiosa mientras se alejaba de ellos. -Estoy harta de todo esto. Tú Alec ya entiéndelo. No pienso mantener una relación contigo porque tú ya tienes compañera...-

-Pero Bella...- empezó a decir Alec.

-No Alec. Ángela es tu compañera y ella es más importante que yo. De eso me di cuenta.-dijo suspirando y volteó a ver a Edward y el tenía una enorme sonrisa de triunfo. Se veía tan guapo y hermoso... -Ahora tú Edward. Quita esa sonrisita de triunfo porque yo aun no te perdono por completo lo que me hiciste...- dijo y a Edward se le borro la sonrisa. -Lo siento Edward pero aun no estoy lista para perdonarte todo...- dijo en voz baja y Edward asintió.

-Alec vete con Ángela. Ella te necesita yo no necesito tu lastima- dijo de repente recordando la palabras de Aro había dicho.

-Nunca fue lastima Bella...-

-Si Alec. Fue lastima y no la necesito.- dijo fríamente.

-Bella podría hablar contigo en privado- dijo Marco y Bella se dio cuenta avergonzada que había olvidado por completo que él estaba escuchando todo.

-Por supuesto.- dijo asintiendo. Los dos salieron y entraron a la habitación de al lado. Nadie los escucharía.

-Bella yo tengo un don y ese don es saber los lazos afectivos que unen a las personas... y me di cuenta que Alec si te quiere pero también me di cuenta que existe esa leve lástima pero él ni siquiera se da cuenta de eso...- dijo Marco y Bella cerró los ojos sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su pecho. Pero qué bueno que la relación que tuvo con Alec nunca pasara a ser verdad ni mucho a algo más. -Ahora lo que veo en Edward es que te ama y existe un lazo demasiado fuerte construido por su amor y eso significa que él es tu compañero...- Bella abrió los ojos y lo miro atentamente. -No sé qué problemas tuviste con él y no me voy a meter pero tu amor hacía el es palpable en ese lazo que yo observe. Tu quieres a Alec pero no de la forma que amas a Edward y menos ahora sabiendo que mi hijo ya tiene de nuevo a su compañera. El lazo que hay entre tú y Alec es fuerte pero fue unido por la soledad. Los dos necesitaba compañía para sanar heridas Bella pero ese lazo no tiene ni fue forzado por amor.-

-Gracias por decirme eso- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Solo quería que te dieras cuenta de la verdad- respondió sonriendo.

Bella se dio cuenta que el don de Marco le estaba ayudando a ella a entender sus sentimientos. En su situación ese don era extraordinario. Y después de escuchar todo eso y la verdad en sus palabras ya tenía una respuesta a Edward.

Bella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Marco.

-Marco ¿te puedo pedir un favor?...

.

.

**...o.o.o.o.o...**

.

.

**EDWARD** estaba desesperado por saber que tanto hablaba Bella y Marco, ya que no puedo entrar en la cabeza de Marco para saber sus intenciones con Bella. No quería perderla pero ella claramente le dijo que aun no lo podía perdonar del todo. La única esperanza que él encontró en esas palabras fueron el "aun".

-No quiero que te acerques a Bella con intenciones de algo más que amistad Alec- le advirtió Edward.

-No tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer con mi vida- gruño pero luego Edward vio claramente en sus pensamientos que el ya tenía claro lo que haría.

-Alec. Yo le hice daño a Bella. Pero lo que tú le estás haciendo también le causa daño a ella. Tienes a Ángela como compañera pero también dices estar enamorado de Bella y déjame decirte que eso no es verdad... tú y yo lo sabemos perfectamente. Pero te aferras a algo con ella que no puede ser...- dijo Edward tranquilo.

-La quiero- dijo en voz baja Alec.

-Pero no la amas realmente o ¿estarías dispuesta a dejar a Ángela por estar con Bella para siempre?- le pregunto Edward pero él ya sabía su respuesta.

-NO-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Lo ves? Es mejor que no la quieras tener a tu lado cuando eso provocaría que Bella sufriera al verte con Ángela porque me doy cuenta que ella te quiere y como bien sabes ella te habría escogido a ti de no ser por Ángela...- dijo también susurrando.

-Edward-escucho que dijo Alice y la miro. Alice estaba teniendo una visión. Una visión que le partió el corazón pero que estaba dispuesto aceptar porque su Bella lo quería.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Alec al verlo tenso.

-Pronto lo sabrás- dijo Edward mientras Bella y Marco entraban en la habitación.

...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Alguna idea de lo que pasará?

Espero que les haya gustado (:

El miercoles publico el siguiente :)

Y RECUERDA

dejarme tu review (:

GRACIAS.


	22. Chapter 22

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**El viaje**

**BELLA** estaba aliviada de que Marco aceptara su favor y la ayudara. Marco y ella entraron a la habitación donde estaban los demás.

-Necesito darles una noticia o más bien una decisión mía.- dijo mirando a todos. Luego se dirigió a Alec. -Alec te agradezco mucho tu amistad incondicional. Te quiero pero solo como amigos. Tú amas a tu compañera. Ve junto a ella que estoy segura que te necesita. Por mi parte quedamos solo como buenos amigos y nada más pero si te voy a pedir que durante un tiempo no me busques ni nada. Necesito alejarme de ti. -Bella se dio cuenta que Alec tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Pero estaba segura que esa expresión se borraría al ver a Ángela.

-Está bien- dijo asintiendo.

-Alice- dijo sonriendo y mirándola. -Segura ya sabes lo que te voy a decir pero para que se cumpla tu visión te lo diré. Eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga y tanto a ti como a tu familia les perdono que me ocultaran la verdad. Espero que les digas cuando los veas- dijo y Alice asintió.

-Te quiero Bella.-dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego se alejo y regreso a su lugar.

Bella se volteo a ver a Edward quien tenía una máscara en su que no denotaba ninguna emoción.

-Edward. He decidido que necesito tiempo para sanar las viejas heridas. Cuando esté lo suficientemente preparada iré y te buscare para darte mi respuesta pero antes tengo que pensar muy bien todo.- Edward asintió

-Lo entiendo Bella. Te estaré esperando en casa.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llego a sus hermosos ojos. Sí. Ella tampoco estaba feliz. Pero no había otra forma.

-He hablado con Marco porque decidí irme con él de viaje. Necesito tiempo y Marco me acepto como acompañante en su viaje... Cuando este lista y preparada regresare.- prometió Bella mirando a todos.

Justo en ese momento llegó su madre.

-¿Bella?- le pregunto confusa.

-Mamá tienes que saber que me iré con Marco. Necesito pensar muchas cosas- dijo y vio que su madre comprendía y asentía.

-Está bien hija yo le diré a tu padre. No te preocupes por él.- le dijo su madre sonriendo.

-¿Pueden dejarme a solas con Bella por un momento?- pregunto de repente Edward. Todos asintieron y se dirigían a la puerta. Pero Alec se acerco a Bella.

-Perdóname-dijo en voz baja dándole un beso en la frente. Ella no le contesto simplemente lo miro y luego él se dio la vuelta para salir.

Todos ya los habían dejado solos.

-Bella quiero que sepas que a pesar de que me duele tu decisión sé que tú la necesitas. Necesitas estar alejada de todo y todos. Lo entiendo. Solo quiero que pedirte que vuelvas a mi sea cual sea tu respuesta sí algún día me perdonas. Aunque no lo hagas vuelve a mí y me lo dices. Siempre te estaré esperando Bella. En casa. Siempre- dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios. Un roce que le comprimió su corazón. Luego él se voltio y también salió de la habitación.

Esa fue la despedida más dolorosa que jamás presenció Bella. Le dolía alejarse de él pero era necesario. Salió de la habitación y en el pasillo todos voltearon a verla.

-Es hora Bella- dijo Marco -Desde hace un momento pedí que guardarán tus cosas y ya les di la dirección y el lugar hacía donde vamos. Tus cosas estarán en su destino. Ahora nosotros nos tenemos que ir...- explico Marco.

-Pero ¿y los boletos de avión y todo eso?-

-No los necesitas ya que nos iremos en mi avión privado- ¡vaya! ¡Avión privado! Sí que eran ricos los Vulturri igual que los Cullen.

-Está bien. Vámonos- dijo y luego se acerco a su madre para abrazarla.

-Cuídate mucho hija- le dijo Catherine.

-Lo hare- dijo sonriendo Bella. Se volvió a ver a Alec. -Adiós Alec.- dijo y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla. -Alice- dijo cuando volteo a verla. -Hasta pronto- sonrió. Ahora seguía la parte difícil. Decirle adías a Edward

-Espero verte pronto Edward- dijo Bella acercándose y abrazándolo. Se sintió muy bien ese abrazo. Edward la apretó y luego le dio un beso en sus labios... pero solo un roce como el anterior.

-Eso espero yo también Bella- contesto tranquilamente.

Bella se alejo y salió de la habitación junto a Marco. Salieron de la mansión de los Vulturri y Bella vio un Ferrari azul que los esperaba.

-Estás muy acostumbrado a los lujos- dijo riendo.

-Sí. Tengo mis largos años existiendo y tengo suficiente dinero para gastar- dijo sonriendo.

Luego de eso se subieron al coche y el Ferrari arrancó.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Bella. Cuando había hablado con él sobre ese favor él había aceptado feliz pero no le dijo a qué lugar irían.

-Canadá- contesto sonriendo. -Tengo una casa ahí y estoy seguro que es un buen lugar donde pensarás y tendrás suficiente tiempo para tranquilizarte en ese ambiente.- Bella asintió y ya no dijo nada. Simplemente se dejo un espacio de silencio cómodo entre ellos.

.

.

...o.o.o.o.o...

.

.

**EDWARD** estaba llegando junto a Alice y Alec al hotel donde habían dejado a Ángela.

-Lo mejor será dejarlos solos- dijo Alice y Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

-Alec estaremos en la habitación de al lado. Tú entra y busca a tu compañera- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a la segunda puerta.

Cuando entro se dejo caer en el sillón cerrando los ojos. Le dolía horrible haberse separada de Bella pero algún día ella volvería a él.

-Edward. Conozco a Bella y estoy segura que te perdonará. Dale tiempo- dijo Alice mientras se sentaba. Edward abrió los ojos.

-Eso espero Alice. Ansió su perdón...- de repente Edward vio que Alice tenía otra visión. Alec estaba platicando con Ángela y ella le contaba su pasado y dolor. La visión cambio y Edward vio que Alec y Ángela se besaban.

-Al menos ellos dos como compañero estarán juntos- dijo Edward suspirando.

-Tú también Edward... algún día lo veras- dijo Alice

-Ojala. Alice habla al aeropuerto para irnos mañana a primera hora.- dijo Edward. En eso Jasper entró a la habitación y Alice se levanto para recibirlo con un beso.

-¿Cómo está Charlie?-pregunto Edward.

-Se encuentra bien. Ya es vampiro por completo y Catherine llegó y nos explico que Bella se había ido de viaje para pensar... Yo me regrese ya que no me necesitaban allí.- explico Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice.

-Es bueno saber que Charlie está bien- dijo Edward.

-Edward ya tengo los boletos listos para viajar- dijo Alice. -Los separe hace un tiempo...-

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido Edward.

-Que tengo boletos para viajar y regresar a casa. Separe 4 boletos porque estaba segura que Bella regresaría pero todo cambio...- dijo suspirando.

-Está bien Alice. ¿A qué hora es el vuelo?- pregunto Edward.

-Dentro de 2 horas-

-Entonces debemos irnos- dijo Edward.

Mientras los tres salían de la habitación Alec también salió de la otra.

-Edward- lo llamó y lo miro atentamente. -Cuídala y esta vez no vayas a cometer una estupidez- dijo Alec. Al parecer él también creía que Bella lo perdonaría.

-Por supuesto.- asintió.

-Adiós Edward- se despidió Alec.

-Adiós Alec.- dijo mientras se alejaba de él junto con sus hermanos y se dirigían al aeropuerto.

Llegaron en media hora y luego abordaron el avión. Durante el trayecto Edward se quedó pensando en Bella. Marco la cuidaría eso era claro pero el que se alejara le dolía mucho. Pero ella le dijo que volvería a él y Edward creía en ella. Bella volvería a él y luego... luego, no lo sabía pero sea cual sea la decisión de sí lo perdonaba o no, él siempre la cuidaría y la amaría. De eso estaba seguro.

...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Les dare una probadita del siguiente...

**-Esto no es normal Bella- dijo Marco preocupado.**

**Bella pensó lo mismo. Nada de lo que le pasaba era normal. Se había mareado. Le dolió de repente el vientre y luego pensar en sangre le daba nauseas...**

**-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamo Bella comprendiendo.**

¿Ya quieren el siguiente capítulo?

Entonces dejame un review :D


	23. Chapter 23

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es mia.**

* * *

Me encanta el titulo XD

Disfruten el capitulo...

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Totalmente inesperado**

**EDWARD**, Alice y Jasper, estaban entrando a la casa. Caminaron y se dirigieron a la sala donde el resto de la familia los esperaba.

"_¿Dónde está Bella?"_ se preguntaba Esme

"_Edward... ¿Qué sucedió?..." _pensaba Carlisle.

"_Se ve muy mal..."_ pensaba Emmett

"_¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tendrá Edward?"_ pensaba Rose.

-Recuerden que los escucho- dijo Edward suspirando pero luego bloqueo los pensamientos de su familia. No necesitaba que le recordaran el mal estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- le pregunto Esme mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo y un beso.

-Ella quiere tiempo y se fue de viaje. Cuando este lista ella regresará a casa.- explico Edward.

-Nosotros esperábamos que Bella viniera con ustedes pero si esa fue su decisión entonces que así sea- dijo Carlisle.

-Al menos tenemos a Alice para que nos diga cuándo volverá- dijo Emmett pero Edward lo dudaba pues seguramente Bella no dejaría que eso pasará sabiendo cómo bloquear el don de Alice.

Después de darles la bienvenida. Edward salió a la cochera y se dio cuenta que Alice lo seguía.

-Edward- lo llamo Alice.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto cuándo volteo a verla.

-No he podido ver nada del futuro de Bella- dijo nerviosa

-Ya sabemos que ella puede bloquearte Alice, en todo caso Bella ya lo ha hecho antes...-

-No Edward esto es diferente. Cada vez que intento tener una visión... veo a Bella pero luego todo se vuelve completamente borroso y luego nada. Eso no es normal Edward- dijo Alice preocupada.

-Tranquila Alice. Seguro Bella esta indecisa- explicaba Edward pero ni el mismo estaba seguro de qué era lo que realmente pasaba.

-No voy a estarlo hasta que al menos Bella nos llame o algo. Pero espero que todo esto sea por la indecisión de Bella.- dijo Alice tratando de calmarse.

-Tiene que ser eso Alice no por otra cosa- dijo Edward un tanto preocupado pero recordándose así mismo que si llegaba a ocurrir algo ellos sabrían.

.

.

.

.

**BELLA** estaba sorprendida por el poco tiempo que hicieron en llegar a Canadá pero teniendo un avión privado y todo a la mano cómo no lo harían.

Llegaron a una cabaña enorme la fachada era de una cabaña común pero cuando entro... había lujo por todos lados, una digna casa de una hombre muy rico.

-¿Es bonita verdad?- pregunto Marco sonriendo.

-¿Bonita? Creo que se necesita un mejor adjetivo para calificarla porque definitivamente esta cabaña es más que bonita- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Bella... ¿Ya te alimentaste?- pregunto Marco con el ceño fruncido.

Bella recordó cuando fue la última vez que se había alimentado... comió antes de la fiesta bueno más bien desayuno y luego... nada. Entonces se dio cuenta que ahora ya no era una humana era una vampira sedienta de sangre... Bella se estremeció y contesto.

-No. Lo último que desayune fue comida normal-

-¿Sangre no?- pregunto sorprendido.

-No. Apenas llevo un día de vampira...-explico Bella no entendiendo el por qué de su sorpresa.

-Esto es raro- murmuro

-¿Raro?-

-Bella eres una neófita se supone que tendrías que estar sedienta y haciendo todo con tal de conseguir sangre... estoy sorprendido que no atacaras a mis empleados- explico Marco.

Al estar hablando de sangre su garganta quemo.

-Vamos. Tenemos que ir a cazar- dijo Marco mientras tomaba su mano y salían.

-¿Cazar que cosa?- pregunto Bella nerviosa.

-Animales- dijo riendo -Tranquila te enseñare cómo...-

...

Dos horas después Bella estaba alimentada cuando había probado la sangre sintió un frenesí que le dio miedo porque fue una sensación extraña como si algo le dijera que tomara toda la sangre que pudiera.

Llegaron a la cabaña y Bella se despidió de Marco para ir a darse una ducha.

-Estaré en el despacho que esta a lado de la habitación de la sala- explico Marco. -Por cierto tu habitación se encuentra subiendo las escaleras segundo piso de lado izquierdo la primera puerta. Si no te gusta puedes elegir cualquier habitación de ese pasillo...- explico Marco.

-¿Pero y si por equivocación entro a tu habitación?- pregunto Bella.

-No te preocupes por eso. Mi habitación se encuentra en el pasillo de la derecha- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien. Bajare en cuanto termine- dijo Bella y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

A pesar de que fuera enorme la cabaña encontró su habitación sin ninguna dificultad. Entro y vio sus maletas. Abrió una y se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa apropiada para el clima eso no era problema para su salud pero tenía que aparentar como un humano. Se acerco a una puerta y vio que era el guardarropa. Vio ropa de mujer y tomo las prendas que ahí se encontraban.

Las coloco en la cama y fue al baño. Se ducho.

Quince minutos después salió pero de repente se mareo un poco por el brusco movimiento pero rápidamente se recupero... No podía creer que se hubiera mareado, ¡los vampiros no se marean!

En fin dejo de lado ese extraño suceso y se vistió.

Cuando termino bajo y se dirigió al despacho. Cuando entro vio a Marco sentado detrás de un escritorio.

-Marco, tome ropa que se encontraba en la habitación es que no traje la ropa adecuada- dijo riendo.

-Eso pensé y por eso me asegure que tuvieras la ropa lista-

-Gracias- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Ahora Bella quiero saber algo... ¿Qué te pasó para que no quieras estar con tu compañero?- le pregunto Marco. Bella suspiro sabía que Marco querría saber. Le conto todo. Bella por alguna extraña razón confiaba en Marco. Cuando termino de contarle todo, Marco al miraba atentamente.

-Lo que no entiendo Bella es si ya tuviste tiempo separada de tu compañero ¿Todavía necesitas más para pensar las cosas?- pregunto Marco tranquilamente.

-Marco a lo mucho fue 3 días sin verlo y dos más casi sin verlo ya que él había ido a Volerra a buscarme. Así que técnicamente solo fueron 5 días- dijo Bella con una mueca.

-Aun así Bella ¿No crees que ya con todo lo que ha pasado deberías tener en concreto lo que deseas?- le pregunto Marco.

-Marco Tengo muy en claro lo que deseo y quiero pero aun hay algo que no me permite tomar por completo el riesgo de decirlo- explico Bella.

-¿Qué deseas y quieres Bella?-

Bella dudo al responder pero seguramente era obvia para Marco la respuesta.

-A mi compañero...- susurro Bella.

-¿Entonces Bella?-

-Es que aun me duele el que me haya ocultado cosas muy importantes-

-Bella él por equivocado que estuviera, te estaba protegiendo a su manera. La mayoría de nosotros encontramos a nuestras compañeras cuando ellas ya son vampiras, son muy pocos los casos que yo conozco que una humana sea la compañera de un vampiro de hecho el único que conocía era el caso de mi hijo hasta que me encontré contigo. El lazo que veo en ti y en Edward es demasiado fuerte para que se rompa por tus temores y desconfianza. Debes darte cuenta que ante todo está la confianza entre compañeros. Es muy difícil ser infiel cuando se tiene una compañera...- explico Marco.

Marco tenía razón. Ella tenía miedo lo que provocaba la desconfianza... miedo a confiar y resultar herida nuevamente. Pero Marco hablaba con la verdad. Ella solo quería tiempo para poder ser fuerte y volver a confiar.

-Tienes razón Marco. Edward me ha demostrado que me ama y también me ha hablado con la verdad. Creo que después de todo no estaré mucho tiempo aquí- dijo sonriendo

-Me alegro y no porque ya no estarás aquí sino porque volverás al lado de tu compañero. Créeme cuando te digo que vivir sin un compañero... eso no es vivir- dijo con nostalgia.

-Marco tengo entendido que tu esposa murió siendo humana al dar a luz a Alec y que tú también eras humano en ese entonces. A lo que voy es que ahora eres vampiro Marco, lo que quiere decir que en alguna parte está tu compañera esperándote- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Tienes razón Bella pero yo no puedo traicionar así a mi amada esposa no puedo- dijo susurrando con dolor.

-Marco. No la vas a traicionar. Tú la amaste cuando eran humanos en ese entonces eran compañeros pero ahora eres vampiro y necesitas a tu compañera vampira... Eso no significa traicionar significa seguir a delante con tu vida- dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a él y toma su mano.

-Gracias Bella- dijo Marco sonriendo -Tienes razón.-

-No siempre- dijo riendo cuando se iba a alejar de Marco sintió un horrible dolor en su vientre pero rápidamente se alejo el dolor.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Marco preocupado mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

-No sé. Cuando me termine de duchar me dio un mareo y luego ahorita me dio un dolor en el vientre.- explico Bella mientras trataba de relajarse.

-Bella eso no es posible. Los vampiros no sufren nada de eso- dijo Marco

-Pues no sé Marco pero en este momento tengo mucha hambre- dijo Bella sorprendida ya que acababa de alimentarse.

-¿Quieres más sangre?- le pregunto Marco sorprendido.

-No. Marco por extraño que parezca ahorita la sangre me da nauseas. Quiero comida, comida humana- dijo Bella y Marco abrió mucho los ojos.

-Esto no es normal Bella- dijo Marco preocupado.

Bella pensó lo mismo. Nada de lo que le pasaba era normal. Se había mareado. Le dolió de repente el vientre y luego pensar en sangre le daba nauseas...

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamo Bella comprendiendo.

-¿Qué Bella?- pregunto Marco aun con expresión preocupada.

-Debo ver a mi madre... necesito hablar con Catherine- dijo Bella

-Está bien. Llamare para que tengan el avión listo- dijo Marco mientras se alejaba un poco.

-No. Espera. No hay tiempo. Yo me encargo de eso-dijo Bella y luego tomo las manos de Marco. Cerró sus ojos, invoco la energía y se imagino la sala en la casa de los Vulturri.

Segundo después aparecieron en la sala y asustaron a los presentes.

Su madre estaba encima de su padre mientras se estaban besando. Pero luego saltaron con el ruido que hizo Bella y Marco al llegar.

-¡Jesús!- grito Catherine mientras que su padre simplemente se abrochaba la camisa.

-Si no fuera humano Bella me daría un paro cardiaco- dijo su padre sonriendo pero luego miro a Bella y su sonrisa desapareció. -¿Bella?- pregunto preocupado y luego su madre volteo rápidamente a verla y se acerco a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- pregunto su madre.

Pero Bella no podía salir del shock por la escena que acababa de presenciar. ¡Sus padres estaban a punto de hacer el amor! Bella se estremeció y salió del shock.

-Espero algún día borrar esa imagen- dijo en susurrando. Haciendo reír a Marco.

Su madre la miraba interrogante y su padre igual.

-Bella se refiere a lo que acabamos de presenciar- dijo explicando Marco aun riendo.

-Sí. Marco tiene razón. Pero tenemos que hablar mamá- dijo Bella recordando el asunto que la traía tan desesperada. Marco dejo de reír y se puso serio.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto su madre.

Bella suspiro.

-Mamá. Hace rato tuve un mareo, luego me dio un dolor en el vientre, después el solo mencionar la sangre me da nauseas y por último tengo hambre de comida...- le dijo Bella y vio que su madre abría completamente los ojos.

-¡Dios mío!-dijo su madre.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué se refiere Bella y porque te pones así Catherine?- pregunto su padre mirando de Catherine a Bella y luego de viceversa.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta. Con esa expresión de su madre estaba convencida de una cosa... una cosa que no debería suceder, una cosa imposible pero que por algo estaba sucediendo y que ahora era posible...

-Bella está embarazada- dijo Catherine.

-¿QUE?-gritaron a la vez Marco y Charlie.

-Eso no es posible- dijo Marco.

Catherine se acerco y toco el vientre de Bella. Ella se tensó y luego sintió un movimiento que la hizo estremecerse.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Lo sentiste verdad mamá?- le pregunto Bella.

-Si hija. En definitiva estás embarazada.-

Bella no sabía qué hacer. ¿Una vampira neófita embarazada? Imposible... pero todo los síntomas eran claros. No sabía a donde ir para que la checaran medicamente solo conocía...

-Carlisle- dijo Bella cerrando los ojos pues en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

-¿Qué?- pregunto su madre.

-Carlisle Cullen es medico él puede atenderme es vampiro.- dijo Bella en voz baja tratando de controlar el dolor.

-Entonces debemos irnos- dijo Charlie.

-No podemos llevarnos a Bella así en un avión a Forks las personas sospecharían algo y mandarían médicos.- dijo Catherine.

-Entonces que Bella se vaya contigo Catherine a la casa de los Cullen.- dijo Marco.

-Es verdad mamá. Te llevare conmigo. Y que Marco y Charlie nos alcancen después.- dijo Bella.

-Está bien. Vámonos.- contesto su madre.

Bella tomo las manos de Catherine y se imagino la sala de los Cullen. Segundos después llegaron. Cuando abrió los ojos vio los rostros sorprendidos de todos los Cullen de repente se sintió exhausta y hambrienta. Sintió unos brazos muy conocidos.

-¿Qué tienes Bella?- pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Necesito a Carlisle- dijo Bella y vio que Carlisle rápidamente se acercaba. En ese momento ocurrió algo más extraño se volvió a marear y esta vez se desmayo... lo último que logro escuchar fue a su madre contestando la pregunta de Edward.

-Bella está embarazada...-

.

.

* * *

¿Totalmente innesperado no?

¿Qué les pareció el capi?

¿Les gusto?

Entonces hazmelo saber dejandome un Review (:

Les dejo un incentivo para que comenten XD...

2 Probaditas del siguiente cap:

1...

**Pero ¿qué quería que pensara con su "lo siento"? A parte sentía tantas emociones a la vez, furia, enojo, pero sobre todo estaba presente un felicidad inmensa en su corazón y ahí estaba el punto... ella quería ver a Edward saltar de emoción por la noticia pero solo lo vio con una expresión afligida...**

2...

**Bella se quedo completamente sola y tuvo muchas ganas de llorar... llorar de felicidad pero de tristeza por la actitud de Edward. Le dolí pero estaba segura que ella también se había equivocado al precipitar las cosas. Pero también era obvio que para Edward su embarazo no le había provocado felicidad...**


	24. Chapter 24

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia y trama son mias.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Diversas emociones**

**EDWARD** estaba en shock mientras colocaba a Bella en el sillón. Era imposible que Bella estuviera embarazada y menos cuando era una vampira. Le daba terror tan solo imaginarlo... pero por otro lado sentía inmensamente dicha ¡se convertiría en padre! "_A costa de tu Bella"_ susurro una voz en su interior que lo dejo helado... eso jamás lo podría permitir.

-Catherine explica cómo llegaste a esa conclusión.- pidió Edward tocando el rostro de Bella. Carlisle había mandado por alcohol y Rose ya lo traía y se lo entrega.

-Bella me dijo que se había mareado, luego le dio un dolor en el vientre y por último le da asco el solo pensar en sangre ya que solo tiene hambre de comida. Esos son los síntomas que yo padecí cuando estaba embarazada de Bella con la diferencia que en mi caso nunca me alimente de sangre ya que aun no estaba terminada mi transformación así que era mitad humana y mitad vampiro pero al parecer mi humanidad ganaba más.- explico Catherine nerviosa

Edward tomo el algodón que Rose le entrega y lo coloco cerca de la nariz de Bella. Instantáneamente ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto confusa.

-Bella te desmayaste- contesto Edward mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Bella.

-Lo es cariño, es normal en una mujer embarazada- contesto Catherine. Edward instantemente dirigió su mano al vientre de Bella y se quedó rígido al sentir un movimiento debajo de su mano.

-¿Lo sentiste?- pregunto en voz baja Bella. Edward simplemente asintió no podía si quiera hablar estaba completamente congelado. Carlisle se acercó y examino el vientre de Bella. Nuevamente se sintió un movimiento y Carlisle se alejo.

-Necesito hablar con Edward y Bella.- dijo Carlisle y la familia salió.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bella con miedo.

-Estas embarazada Bella. Lo que quiero saber es cuando fue la última vez que tuvieron relaciones- pregunto Carlisle.

-Hace poco más de 24 horas- contesto Bella.

Edward salió de su shock y hablo.

-No puede ser posible que el embarazo de Bella sea tan avanzado no para que se pueda sentir movimiento.-dijo tratando de seguir los pensamientos de su padre.

-Ese es el punto Edward. Bella ya estaba embarazada cuando termino por completo la transformación por lo que ese hijo que esperan fue concebido antes de que ella se fuera a Volterra. Bella concibió cuando aún era humana y no por completo vampira, así como lo hizo su madre. - explico Carlisle y Edward se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

Era la única explicación razonable.

-Llamare a los demás- dijo Carlisle. Edward sabía que toda su familia había escuchado la conversación pero su padre quiso algo de privacidad para no incomodar a Bella. Carlisle salió de la sala.

-Lo siento...- empezó a decir Edward pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-Yo no Edward- dijo seria -No me arrepiento por estar embarazada para mi es una bendición y quiero a mi bebe... no quiero tus "lo siento" no lo aceptare en esta ocasión. No quiero volver a escuchar decir eso porque esta vez no pienso perdonarte...- dijo furiosa mientras su familia entraba en la sala.

Edward estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Bella ¿En serio ella creía que él estaba arrepentido por el bebé? Eso lo enfureció a él y no le importo que su familia estuviera presente de igual forma como quiera escucharían.

-No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi Isabella- dijo molesto y vio como Bella se estremecía con dolor. Se maldijo así mismo y no soporto herirla por lo que mejor decidió salir de la habitación.

Se sentía un maldito infeliz por haberle hablado de esa forma pero al parecer Bella no lo conocía bien y eso le dolía...

.

.

**...o.o.o.o.o...**

.

.

**BELLA** se sintió morir después de haber escuchado a Edward hablarse de esa forma... la llamo Isabella y él nunca, nunca, lo había hecho. Verlo furioso por lo que le había dicho la hacía sentir peor y luego que se haya ido sin mas... le dolía.

Pero ¿qué quería que pensara con su "lo siento"? A parte sentía tantas emociones a la vez, furia, enojo, pero sobre todo estaba presente un felicidad inmensa en su corazón y ahí estaba el punto... ella quería ver a Edward saltar de emoción por la noticia pero solo lo vio con una expresión afligida...

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Alice

-Lo estoy Alice- contesto tratando de sonreír pero fue obvio que no lo logro pues vio una mueva en el rostro de Alice.

-Juro que lo matare si te volvió hacer daño- dijo susurrando furiosa.

-No- susurro Bella

-Catherine me gustaría saber cuánto fue el tiempo que duro tu embarazo- dijo Carlisle

-Menos de un mes- dijo

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-Bella crecía muy rápido y supongo que fue por la parte vampiro que había en mí- dijo su madre.

-Lo que no comprendo es el por qué no nos dimos cuenta del embarazo de Bella antes-dijo Alice.

-La única teoría a la puedo llegar es que el feto se mantenía alejado o dormido de alguna forma y después de que Bella se transformara por completo supongo que eso desato la presencia del bebé- explico Carlisle.

-¿Sufriste mamá?-pregunto de repente Bella

-Al principio fue insoportable el dolor pero luego todo cambió te hablaba y hasta parecía que me entendías ya que dejabas de patear o moverte- dijo su madre sonriendo.

-Ahora tendremos que esperar y atenderte Bella- dijo Esme cariñosamente.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Tengo hambre... pero de comida no de sangre-dijo e hiso una mueca al pronunciar "sangre".

-Muy bien. Te prepararemos algo- dijo Esme y luego volteo a ver a Rosalie, Alice y Catherine- Acompáñenme.- dijo sonriendo. Ellas aceptaron y asintieron pero antes de salir de la sala, Alice se volteo a verla.

-¿Algo en específico?- preguntó y Bella la miro confundida -De comida tonta- dijo riendo y Bella sonrió.

-Lasaña por favor- contesto aun sonriendo.

-Perfecto- dijo y luego salió siguiendo a las demás.

-Jasper gracias- dijo Bella mirándolo. Desde que había despertado él le había enviado oleadas de tranquilidad. Jasper asintió.

-Bueno Bells al parecer esta familia se hará más grande... seguramente será un pequeño Edward en miniatura así que me iré de compras-dijo Emmett dejando a todo mundo sorprendido. Se acerco a Bella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Emmett- dijo Bella sonriendo. Le hubiera encantado que esa fuera la misma actitud positiva la presentara Edward...

-Yo iré contigo-dijo Jasper.

Los dos salieron de la sala pero Bella alcanzó a escuchar una pequeña discusión.

-_No te confíes Emmett... será una pequeña Bella_- dijo Jasper muy seguro.

-_¡HA! Se vale soñar-_ contesto burlonamente Em.

Bella estaba sonriendo abiertamente y se dio cuenta que Carlisle estaba igual.

-A veces pienso que esos dos no son vampiros de siglos de edad- dijo riendo.

-Te creo- contesto sonriendo.

-Bella iré a mi despacho hacer unas llamadas para tener preparado todo el equipo en casa- dijo Carlisle.

-Está bien- contesto sonriendo. Carlisle salió.

Bella se quedo completamente sola y tuvo muchas ganas de llorar... llorar de felicidad pero de tristeza por la actitud de Edward. Le dolí pero estaba segura que ella también se había equivocado al precipitar las cosas. Pero también era obvio que para Edward su embarazo no le había provocado felicidad...

De repente sintió un movimiento en su vientre.

-Para bebe... te prometo que tu papi estará con nosotros- dijo en voz baja tocándose el vientre algo abultado. Era extraño que le hablara a su bebe como si él mismo sintiera y fuera consciente de su alrededor pero había algo que la obligaba a consolar a su bebe.

.

.

**...o.o.o.o.o...**

.

.

**EDWARD ** estaba en la cochera. Había bloqueado todos los pensamientos de la familia no quería escuchar nada. Solo quería estar a solas. Escucho que Emmett y Jasper salían.

-Eres un imbécil- dijo Emmett molesto.

-Concuerdo con Emmett- dijo Jasper también molesto.

Edward no entendía sus comentarios y decidió ver sus pensamientos para saber a qué se refería.

"_La abandonaste..."_

"_La heriste con ese rechazo..."_

Inmediatamente los bloqueo.

-¿No quieres saber porque eres un imbécil?- pregunto Emmett burlonamente.

-Lo eres por no compartir la felicidad que Bella sintió hace unos momentos hasta que tú te fuiste y huiste- dijo Jasper tranquilamente.

-Yo no huí-gruño Edward.

-Edward eres el compañero de Bella. Ella está esperando tu hijo... ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que a nosotros nos gustaría estar en tu lugar? Si nosotros estuviéramos en tu lugar, en mi caso estaría a lado de Alice disfrutando de la felicidad de tener un niño y estoy seguro que Emmett estaría junto a Rose... pero tu estas aquí afligido y sinceramente eres más que un imbécil- dijo Jasper mientras se subía al jeep de Emmett

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Emmett más tranquilo.

-Tengo miedo que ese bebe me la arrebate- dijo confesando su mayor temor.

-Edward. Catherine es la prueba que necesitas para tus temores infundados-

-Pero Bella es ahora una vampira- dijo Edward desesperado.

-Con más razón Edward... el ser vampira le da mayores probabilidades de salir ilesa... Espero que pienses bien tu forma de actuar de ahora en adelante ya que anteriormente fue muy mala... Bella estaba radiante de felicidad y luego tu llegas y dices "lo siento" haciéndolo sonar como si estuvieras arrepentido, eso fue bajo Edward... con eso acabaste con su enorme sonrisa pero nuestra Bella es fuerte si no se derrumbo por tu estupidez con Irina esto tampoco lo hará...- dijo Emmett y después se subió a su jeep.

Emmett tenía razón. Había actuado como un completo imbécil. Nuevamente había herido a su Bella. Pero esta vez le hablaría con la verdad. Le diría el por qué de su comportamiento. Le hablaría de sus temores... unos temores infundados como bien dijo Emmett.

.

...

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Fue un mal entendido no¡?

ustedes que creen?

Espero que les haya gustado...

y aqui les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

...

**Tres semanas después Bella se encontraba sentada en el jardín tocando el lugar donde su hijo permanecía. Ya se había hecho la ecografía pero antes le había pedido a Carlisle que no dijera ni a ella ni a nadie el sexo del bebe quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos... Carlisle confirmo que el bebe ya estaba formado en ese entonces parecía de 3 meses pero ahora parecía de 7 por el enorme bulto que tenía. Si que su madre tenía razón, cada vez era más rápido el aumento. Por los cálculos de Carlisle al parecer parece que solo faltaba poco más de una semana para el parto... algo que ponía nerviosa a Bella pero Edward le había prometido que estaría junto a ella en todo momento.**

**...**

otro más...

**...**

**-Qué bueno que están los dos aquí. Necesito decirles que mañana me iré- empezó a decir Marco pero Bella lo interrumpió.**

**-¡NO!-grito Bella sorprendiendo tanto a Marco como a Edward. -TÚ NO PUEDES IRTE- siguió gritando mientras se tocaba el vientre.**

**Edward estaba confundido por la reacción de Bella pero de repente le llegó un pensamiento...**

**...  
**

¿Ya quieren el siguiente?


	25. Chapter 25

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia y la trama son mias.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**El perdón y algo más**

**BELLA **se sentía muy sola ya que todavía una hora después de que Edward saliera aun no regresaba.

-Aquí tienes Bella- dijo Alice sonriendo mientras entraba con un plato enorme en sus manos.

El olor a comida que percibió Bella hiso que le gruñera el estomago. Estaba hambrienta. Esme entro con una pequeña mesa y mientras la colocaba enfrente de Bella.

-No había necesidad Esme. Yo puedo levantarme e ir al comedor- protesto Bella tratando de levantarse.

-Ni un movimiento mas señorita- dijo una voz familiar.

Bella volteo a ver de quien se trataba y al verlo sonrió ampliamente.

-Tu padre tiene razón Bella. Cuando estaba embarazada de ti no debía moverme ya que con cualquier movimiento me mareaba y tú te movías provocando dolor.- explico su madre mientras se acercaba a Charlie.

-Es bueno tenerte cerca Charlie- dijo su madre abrazándolo.

-Lo mismo pienso- dijo Charlie para luego besarla.

Bella aparto la mirada y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Irradiaban tanto amor que a ella le dolió no tener a Edward cerca y que fuera como su padre era con su madre.

-Come Bella- dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa ella asintió y empezó a comer. La lasaña estaba deliciosa que en cuestión de minutos termino.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo alguien y Bella levanto la mirada y vio a Marco riendo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Supongo que si tenías hambre Bella no te ofendas pero es un poco asqueroso verte comiendo esa "cosa"- dijo Marco con una mueca.

-Y tú no te ofendas Marco pero solo pensar en cómo te vi alimentándote de sangre me da nauseas- contesto burlonamente haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

-¿Cuándo lo viste alimentándose?- pregunto un furioso Edward entrando en la sala dejando a todo mundo en silencio. -Te hice una pregunta Isabella- siguió y solo escucharlo decir su nombre completo la enfureció.

-¡A TI QUE DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA!- grito y se puso de pie. Se acerco a Edward y le apunto con su dedo -NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI- siguió gritando desesperada pero de repente su bebe se movió y sintió un dolor insoportable que grito.

Sentía como su piel se estaba estirando, sentía como su pequeño crecía más rápido y cómo aumentaba considerablemente su vientre.

-Necesito sentarme- dijo agitadamente, luego sintió que era rodeada por unos brazos sumamente familiares.

-Necesito estar a solas con Bella- dijo Edward mientras la colocaba nuevamente en el sillón. Todos los presentes salieron de la sala y los dejaron solos.

-¿Por qué sigues llamándome Isabella?- pregunto de repente y lo vio bajar su mirada.

-Porque soy un imbécil. Me puse furioso y celoso al darme cuenta que Marco había estado contigo...- dijo en voz baja dejando a Bella sorprendida pero aun así formándose un sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Edward celoso? ¿De Marco?...

-Edward, Marco es un buen amigo nada más- dijo mientras tomaba la barbilla de él y levantaba su rostro para que la observara.

-Lo sé. Marco no piensa en ti como mujer sino como una amiga. Pero no deja de darme celos. Primero el hijo ahora el padre- dijo con una mueca en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunto susurrando.

-Porque tuve miedo Bella. Cuando me entere que estas esperando a nuestro hijo me sentí muy feliz pero luego pensé en ti y en lo que eso conllevaba... temía perderte y eso no lo podía permitir- dijo Edward cerrando los ojos.

Ahora lo entendía mejor. Su Edward tenía miedo por ella y su "lo siento" había sido por su seguridad no porque estaba arrepentido y ella como una tonta se había precipitado.

-Lo siento Edward. Siento haber precipitado el significado de tus palabras y también siento haberte hablado de ese modo- dijo y vio que Edward abría los ojos sorprendido.

-No Bella. Ahora yo entiendo porque pensaste que estaba arrepentido pero eso jamás, seremos padres y es una gran bendición para nosotros y el resto de la familia.- termino sonriendo.

Eso era lo que había esperado en él. La alegría y el orgullo que brillaba en su mirada.

-Creo que es momento de que sepas que antes de saber que estaba embarazada ya había decidido regresar.-

-Entonces eso significa que ya estás lista para...- empezó a decir pero Bella lo detuvo tocando sus labios con su mano.

-Edward creyendo que me protegías me ocultaste cosas... después de pensarlo y haber hablado con Marco me di cuenta que a pesar de tu error lo que hiciste y has hecho me demostró que me amas, por eso te perdono... Quiero estar a tu lado Edward porque te amo y porque somos compañeros.- término sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿aun deseas ser mi esposa?- pregunto nervioso.

-Por supuesto pero creo que la boda tendrá que esperar.- dijo y luego Edward se acerco a su rostro y la beso. Un beso donde se fundían y se transmitían el amor. Un amor que siempre prevaleció en ella.

-Perdón por la interrupción... pero debo checar a Bella- dijo Carlisle sonriendo acercándose a ellos.

-Cuando sea el momento terminaremos amor- prometió Edward entre sus labios y luego se alejó. -Adelante- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Momentos después todo mundo entraba.

-Por tu expresión de felicidad y satisfacción veo que Bella al fin te perdono- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Pues si Alice- contesto Edward mirando a Bella con amor.

-¡Al fin!- exclamo su madre. Bella estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su madre -¿Qué? es solo que te tardaste-explico su madre encogiéndose de hombros mientras Charlie la abrazaba.

Carlisle la checo y toco su vientre... un vientre más abultado.

-He pedido el equipo al hospital y le hable a Emmett y Jasper para que pasarán a recogerlo. En cuanto lleguen te haré una ecografía. El bebe por lo que siento ya está formado por completo- dijo

-¿Qué?-grito Bella.

-Tranquila Bella. No te preocupes. Tu madre así estaba de enorme pero aun te falta- dijo Charlie. Catherine lo golpeo.

-¿ENORME? ¿DIJISTE ENORME?- exclamo ofendida.

-¿Estoy enorme? ¿Estaré enorme?- pregunto mortificada Bella

-Ves lo que haces... mortificas a nuestra hija- siguió Catherine apuntando a su padre.

-No hija no estás enorme... solo poquito- dijo Charlie nervioso.

-Estoy enorme.- contesto. Su padre nunca había sabido mentir ni siquiera ahora que era vampiro.

-Para mi estas hermosa- dijo Edward besándola.

-Bella tu vientre estará aumentando cada vez más rápido. Yo pase por eso y sé por experiencia propia que duele por eso deberías hablarle al bebe estoy segura que te escuchara- dijo su madre momentos después. Bella asintió.

...

Tres semanas después Bella se encontraba sentada en el jardín tocando el lugar donde su hijo permanecía. Ya se había hecho la ecografía pero antes le había pedido a Carlisle que no dijera ni a ella ni a nadie el sexo del bebe quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos... Carlisle confirmo que el bebe ya estaba formado en ese entonces parecía de 3 meses pero ahora parecía de 7 por el enorme bulto que tenía. Si que su madre tenía razón, cada vez era más rápido el aumento. Por los cálculos de Carlisle al parecer parece que solo faltaba poco más de una semana para el parto... algo que ponía nerviosa a Bella pero Edward le había prometido que estaría junto a ella en todo momento.

Había tomado el consejo de su madre y cada vez que sentía como se estiraba su vientre le hablaba al bebe y como si el entendiera dejaba de moverse para no hacerle daño.

Recordó riendo cómo Emmett junto a Jasper llegaban todos los días con montones de regalos para el bebe, Emmett todo lo relacionado con niño y Jasper cosas de niñas. Esme había mandado a remodelar una habitación exclusivamente para su pequeño pero Emmett la obligo a que fuera mucho más grande ya que la mitad ocuparía las cosas que él había llevado y la otra mitad las cosas de niña que Jasper había llevado.

Esos dos juntos eran peor que Alice en un centro comercial.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa amor?- pregunto Edward mientras se acercaba.

-Recordé los enfrentamientos entre Jasper y Emmett y como eso vuelve loca tanto a Rose como a Alice- dijo sonriendo.

-No sabes hasta qué punto se enfadan. Por eso he mantenido sus pensamientos bloqueados- dijo con una mueca. -¿Cómo esta nuestro bebe?- pregunto segundos después.

-Tranquilo- contesto sonriendo. -¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?-pregunto

-Niña o niño siempre y cuando este sano tanto él o ella cómo tú.- dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

En ese mismo momento el bebe se movió más rápido de lo normal.

-Tranquilo bebe, no me aprovechare de mamá- dijo Edward terminando el beso y luego toco su vientre.

-Ahora pero después espero que sí- dijo coquetamente.

-Por supuesto mi hermosa dama, eso ten lo por seguro- dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Dentro de la casa se escucho una discusión y Bella suspiro.

-Ya llegaron- dijo y luego Edward la levanto y entraron juntos a la casa.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

**EDWARD** estaba tan lleno de paz en ese momento con Bella y su bebe hasta que tenían que interrumpirlos.

Llegaron al campo de batalla.

Emmett y Jasper se estaban peleando como siempre, mientras que Marco tenía una expresión de diversión. Marco se había quedado a petición de Bella ya que al parecer la presencia de él calmaba al bebe... algo extraño, aunque no por eso le molestaba a Edward pues era consciente del amor entre Bella y él y que Marco solo la quería como una buena amiga.

-¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que ese bebe será niño?- dijo Emmett molesto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Eso mismo va para ti Emmett solo que será niña- exclamo Jasper.

Era bueno que Alice y Rose no estuvieran en casa sino se transformaría en una guerra. Catherine y Charlie estaban en la pequeña casa que se encontraba cerca, Carlisle estaba en el hospital y Esme... de repente se le formo una enorme sonrisa.

-No te rías Edward- dijo Bella al verlo.

-Para empezar solo estoy sonriendo pero no lo hago por la discusión de esos dos... sino por lo que les espera- dijo susurrando para que solo Bella lo escuchar.

De repente llego Esme.

Una muy furiosa Esme.

-YA FUE SUFICIENTE-grito y todo mundo se silenció.

-Esme...- empezó a decir Emmett nervioso. De pronto se sintió una ola de paz y tranquilidad.

-AH NO JASPER... NO USES TU DON EN MI. YA ESTOY HARTA DE SU COMPORTAMIENTO... EMMETT ENTREGAME LAS LLAVES DE TU JEEP Y TU CARTERA Y ESO VA TAMBIÉN PARA TI JASPER QUIERO LAS LLAVES DE TU MERCEDES Y TU CARTERA... AHORA- siguió furiosa.

-Esme ya entendimos. Lo lamentamos. No hay necesidad de eso- dijo un Emmett nervioso.

-Emmett tiene razón Esme. Ya entendimos...- dijo Jasper.

-SIGO ESPERANDO...- dijo ignorando sus replicas.

Emmett suspiro y le entrego tanto las llaves como su cartera.

-¿Por qué la cartera también Esme?- pregunto Jasper mientras le entrega las cosas.

-Porque desde este momento no tienen derecho a utilizar las tarjetas de crédito y nada de dinero- explico Esme más tranquila. -Hasta que dejen de comportarse como niños y se note el cambio yo les entrego sus cosas- dijo y luego salió como si nada.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que es tener carácter- dijo Marco riendo.

Emmett y Jasper salieron molestos sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

-Pobres- dijo Bella con una mueca.

-Qué bueno que están los dos aquí. Necesito decirles que mañana me iré- empezó a decir Marco pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-¡NO!-grito Bella sorprendiendo tanto a Marco como a Edward. -TÚ NO PUEDES IRTE- siguió gritando mientras se tocaba el vientre.

Edward estaba confundido por la reacción de Bella pero de repente le llegó un pensamiento.

"_NO, NO, NO que no se vaya... no me puedes dejar"_ pensaba una voz infantil y Edward se congelo.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¿sorprendidas con "ese algo más"?

Les dejo un adelanto del sig. capítulo.

...

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Bella.**

**-Estoy bien... es solo que no me lo esperaba, sabía que ese lazo que veo alrededor de la bebe me tentaba a enlazarlo y unirlo con el mío pero su lazo transmite amor puro hacia ustedes y toda la familia pero debo decir que me di cuenta que cuando yo le hablaba y me acercaba su lazo era mucho más fuerte, también transmitía amor... y como ya dije antes me atraía... me atrae- explico Marco.**

**-¿TE ATRAE? DIJISTE ¿TE ATRAE? ERES UN IMBECIL MARCO ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SALGAS CON "ME ATRAE"?- grito furioso Edward.**

**-NO DE ESA FORMA... HABLO DEL LAZO QUE VEO, NO DE ELLA... ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR DE ESA FORMA?- grito indignado Marco.**

...

¿YA QUIEREN SABER QUÉ PASARÁ?


	26. Chapter 26

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia y trama son mias.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Compañeros**

**BELLA** no podía creer en las palabras de Marco... ¿Ya se iba a ir?... de repente sintió un dolor pero más que físico fue emocional...

-¡NO! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES IRTE!- grito y ella misma se sorprendió por lo que sentía y su forma de actuar pero no se podía contener... sintió que su bebe se movía inquieto y se toco el vientre. De pronto se sintió paralizada...

"_NO, NO, NO, que no se vaya... NO me puede dejar" _escuchaba en su cabeza una voz infantil.

En cuestión de segundos Marco se acerco y toco su abultado vientre. El bebe dejo de moverse.

-No iré a ninguna parte- dijo Marco dando suaves masajes en su vientre.

"_Gracias"_ contesto esa voz infantil. La mano de Marco se detuvo. Edward se acerco.

-¿escuchan la voz?- pregunto Bella.

-¿Tú también la escuchas?- pregunto Edward sorprendido.

-Y yo igualmente la escucho- dijo Marco también sorprendido.

Bella sencillamente no podía creerlo su bebe hablaba o bueno más bien pensaba y transmitía esos pensamientos...

-No puedo creer que nos hable- dijo Bella

-Y lo que yo no puedo creer es que quiera tener cerca a ti Marco- dijo Edward mirándolo.

-Para ser sincero yo tampoco pero este viaje ya lo había planeado desde hace una semana pero hay algo extraño que me retiene... con mi don me he dado cuenta que alrededor del vientre de Bella existe un lazo que me atrae como nunca pensé...-dijo Marco sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Carlisle entrando.

-La bebe nos acaba de hablar o más bien transmitir sus pensamientos...-empezó a explicar Edward.

-No puedo creer... Al parecer ya es consciente y escucha lo que sucede a su alrededor, es sorprendente lo rápido que madura la niña. Por lo que he hablado con Catherine esto nunca pasó contigo y estoy seguro que es porque tú eres vampira y en ese entonces ella no lo era... Con lo referente a lo que me dicen que ella les transmite sus pensamientos pues lo único que puedo decir es que es su don, pero eso lo veremos más a fondo cuando nazca. Ahora con lo que Marco dijo he llegado a una conclusión...- antes de que Carlisle terminara Bella lo comprendió y sonrió.

-Es su compañero- dijo Bella aun con la sonrisa.

-¿Compañero?- pregunto Marco confuso.

-Mi niña ha encontrado a su compañero... Tú- dijo muy feliz Bella.

-¡¿QUE? PERO SOLO ES UNA BEBE- grito Edward incrédulo.

-Edward tranquilízate. Es solo una posible respuesta al comportamiento de la bebe... se mantiene en paz cada vez que Marco está cerca y no se mueve, al contrario siento como si su sola presencia me relajara o más bien a ella... cuando Marco dijo que se iba sentí un fuerte dolor emocional pero no era mío sino de ella, ella no quiere separarse de Marco- dijo Bella tratando de tranquilizar a Edward.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡TAN SOLO ES UNA BEBE! ¡Marco no puede ser su compañero!-

"_ES MÍO, MÍO, MÍO..." _dijo la voz de su niña y Bella se dio cuenta que Carlisle había escuchado pues su cara estaba sorprendida.

-Para mí eso significa que si es su compañero... ¿Marco?- le hablo al verlo paralizado y sin decir nada.

-¿Si?-contesto en un susurro pero su mirada seguía perdida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Bella.

-Estoy bien... es solo que no me lo esperaba, sabía que ese lazo que veo alrededor de la bebe me tentaba a enlazarlo y unirlo con el mío pero su lazo transmite amor puro hacia ustedes y toda la familia pero debo decir que me di cuenta que cuando yo le hablaba y me acercaba su lazo era mucho más fuerte, también transmitía amor... y como ya dije antes me atraía... me atrae- explico Marco.

-¿TE ATRAE? DIJISTE ¿TE ATRAE? ERES UN IMBECIL MARCO ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SALGAS CON "ME ATRAE"?- grito furioso Edward.

-NO DE ESA FORMA... HABLO DEL LAZO QUE VEO, NO DE ELLA... ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR DE ESA FORMA?- grito indignado Marco.

-Suficiente los dos- dijo Bella, ellos voltearon a verla. -Edward, Marco no la ve de es "forma" como tú piensas ¡Por dios! Si ni siquiera ha nacido, no te comportes como un... y tu Marco ve te haciendo a la idea, mi hija es tu compañera y tú eres su compañero... aunque esto sea muy extraño así están las cosas y las acepto. Y sinceramente eso no me preocupa, Marco es mi amigo y lo acepto como compañero de mi bebe y más te vale que tú Edward Cullen t hagas a la idea también- termino mirando directamente a su amado.

-¿Pero...-

-Nada de peros- advirtió Bella.

-Tienes razón Bella, leo perfectamente la mente de Marco y me doy cuenta que él no piensa en ella de esa forma... de hecho está confundido por las fuertes emociones y sentimientos que siente cada vez que se te acerca... protección es lo que más prevalece en sus pensamientos- dijo Edward tranquilo.

-Edward si tu hija es mi compañera ten por seguro que no la veré de una forma... tu sabes... hasta que tenga la edad suficiente... Lo juro- dijo Marco serio.

-Lo sé Marco. Yo me comporte como un idiota. Lo siento.- dijo arrepentido.

-Eres su padre. Es de espera- dijo Marco sonriendo. -Por cierto aun no puedo creer que seas mi futuro suegro y mi "padre" político- dijo con una mueca.

-¿Por qué crees que reaccione así? Soy como mínimo un siglo más joven que tú y esa idea de ser tú padre es un tanto extraña- dijo aparentando mortificación.

-Bueno y ¿ustedes cómo creen que me siento yo? ¡Tendré no solo una nieta sino también un nieto! ¡Y casi de mi misma edad!- dijo de repente Carlisle haciendo reír a todos.

-¿Qué pasa?- entro Emmett y Jasper.

-Tenemos buenas noticias para Jasper y malas para ti Emmett- dijo Bella.

-Yo me retiro... Bella debes estar tranquila porque falta poco menos de una semana para que nazca- dijo Carlisle mirándola y Bella asintió, luego Carlisle volteo a mirar a Emmett y Jasper. -Ustedes dos, ya me dijo Esme lo que paso y antes de que digan algo... Ella cuenta con mi apoyo y hasta que ella decida lo contrario... sus cuentas están bloqueadas.- dijo y luego se fue. Dejando a todo mundo sorprendido.

-¡Demonios!-susurro Emmett.

-¿Qué querías decirnos Bella?- pregunto Jasper segundos después.

-Ya sabemos lo que es...-

-Espera Bella. Todavía no- dijo Edward negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confuso Emmett.

-Que las buenas noticias para Jasper es que quiero acompañarlo a comprar unas cosas para el bebe- dijo Marco de repente.

-Y la mala para ti Emmett es que tendrás que cuidar a Bella mientras hablo con Carlisle- dijo Edward.

-¿Eso era todo?- pregunto Emmett no muy convencido.

-Eso es todo-asintió Bella. Aun estaba confusa por la actitud de Edward pero al menos sabía que tenía razón... no era el momento para decirle a Emmett que no sería niño sino niña, no después de lo que dijo Carlisle con esa mala noticia para él.

-¿Iremos ahora Marco?- pregunto Jasper tranquilamente. La bebe se movió inquieta.

-Por supuesto- contesto Marco y luego se acerco a Bella para inclinarse y tocar su vientre. -Volveré- susurro y la bebe se relajo o al menos eso sintió Bella.

Marco y Jasper salieron y se fueron.

-Te veré dentro de poco- dijo Edward dándole un beso.

-¿Cómo te has sentido Bells? ¿Mi sobrino preferido no te ha dado patadas o algo?- pregunto emocionado.

A Bella le dolería cuando Emmett se enterará que no era niño sino niña. No podía ocultarle eso ya que sentía que estaba mal.

-Emmett tengo que decirte algo- dijo seria.

-Eso imaginaba- dijo suspirando.

-Emmett ya sé que será el bebe...- empezó a decir Bella pero Emmett la interrumpió.

-Es niña ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo. ¿Por qué sonreía?

-Sí lo es... porque sonríes digo me esperaba algo de desilusión de tu parte o algo parecido- dijo Bella confundida por la reacción de Emmett.

-Te diré un secreto... en el fondo quería un niña para protegerla y enseñarle pelear y jugar y todo. Pero a nadie se lo dije ni siquiera deje que Edward se enterara... así que me alegro que sea niña- dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

Bella suspiro aliviada.

-Yo también me alegro- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Por supuesto Bella... lo único malo es que como será preciosa tendrá muchos babosos detrás de ella- dijo con una mueca. -pero no dejare que ningún mocoso se le acerque a mi sobrina- prometió Emmett.

Bella contuvo la risa... Si Emmett se enterará que Marco, un vampiro de siglos no es ningún "baboso" y para nada "mocoso" como dice él, el que se le acercará a su sobrina...

Definitivamente será muy interesante ver su reacción cuando se entere.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

**EDWARD** entro al despacho de Carlisle. Quería platicar sobre algunos asuntos con él.

-¿Está todo listo y preparado para cuando llegue la hora?- pregunto Edward.

-Sí. Ya tengo el equipo listo. Todo saldrá bien Edward- dijo su padre tranquilizándolo.

-Lo sé pero no me quita los nervios- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco haciendo reír a Carlisle.

-Nunca había conocido a un vampiro que le dieran nervios... Hasta ahora- dijo Carlisle riendo. -Todo saldrá bien hijo. Antes de llegar a casa fui hablar con Charlie y Catherine para que me explicaran y me contarán cómo fue el día en que nació Bella... Fue duro para Catherine pero cuando Charlie le hablaba me dijo que su voz la tranquilizaba y eso le ayudo, supongo que porque son compañeros precisamente por eso debemos pedirle a Marco que este en ese momento para que él tranquilice a la bebe y tú a Bella, estoy seguro que será suficiente para que Bella no sufra.- explico Carlisle.

Edward asintió.

-Tienes razón. Hare todo con tal de que Bella no sufra y si para se necesita Marco a la hora del parto pues le diré que lo haga-contesto.

-¿Te molesta que Marco sea el compañero de tu hija?-pregunto Carlisle.

-No es eso Carlisle, es solo que mi hija ni siquiera ha nacido y ya tiene compañero y querrá estar siempre con él- dijo con una mueca.

Ese era el miedo que tenía Edward que Marco le arrebatará a su niña... Sabía como de fuerte era la unión entre compañero y no se imaginaba ver a su niña así...

-Edward la niña está madurando y creciendo muy rápido, estoy seguro que el único sentimiento que tiene Marco hacia la pequeña es protección y amor... aun no la ve de la forma que tu vez a Bella o cómo yo veo a Esme... ese tipo de amor llegará después y cuando sea el momento...-

-Eso lo entiendo lo que no soporto es la idea de que ella siempre quiera estar con él- dijo interrumpiendo a Carlisle. De repente Carlisle se empezó a reír.

-¡No le veo el chiste!-exclamo Edward. Decidió desbloquear los pensamientos de su padre...

"_Estás celoso hijo... Estás muy celoso..."_

Mejor volvió a bloquearlos.

-Edward Cullen estás celoso... temes qué Marco te quite cariño pero hijo eso es absurdo ya oíste a Marco el ve en la niña un lazo de amor para ti y toda la familia.- dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

Sabía que Carlisle tenía razón pero era el padre de la niña y era lógico que temiera y sintiera celos...

-¡EDWARD!-grito Emmett.

En segundos se levanto y salió directo hacia donde se encontraba Emmett y Bella, sabía que Carlisle lo seguía.

Cuando llegaron se quedo paralizado...

-¡YA ES HORA!- grito Bella.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Se entendió sobre el lazo que comparten Marco y la bebe? Simplemente ellos son compañeros. Recuerden que Marco estuvo casado cuando fue humano más no ha encontrado o tenido compañera siendo vampiro hasta ahora.

...

Aquí les dejo dos probaditas del sig. cap :D

...

1)

**Era hermosa. Sus rizos color miel era preciosos y esos ojos eran lagunas de chocolate, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas lo que le recordó a su amada cuando era humana entonces escucho los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Su hermosa niña era humana o bueno más bien mitad humana y mitad vampiro.**

**-Eres preciosa- dijo con voz contenida por la emoción mientras le acariciaba su pequeño rostro.**

...

2)

**BELLA no sabía dónde se encontraba todo su mundo era oscuridad. Una oscuridad que la consumía poco a poco. Estaba cansada y no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra eso... Lo último que le recordaba era el llanto de su pequeña. Sintió lagrimas al darse cuenta que jamás podría verla y tener en sus brazos. Se sentía prisionera de esa maldita oscuridad... de repente escucho una hermosa voz...**

...


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. MEYER, la historia y trama son mias.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**La llegada**

**BELLA** estaba platicando con Emmett animadamente pero de repente sintió un dolor espantoso y grito.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Emmett preocupado.

-Ya es hora- dijo agitadamente al sentir liquido en su entrepierna.

-EDWARD- grito Emmett y segundos después llegó Edward seguido de Carlisle.

-YA ES HORA- grito al sentir como su bebe se movía agitadamente.

Después sintió como alguien la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al cuarto donde estaba el equipo.

-Ponla sobre la camilla Edward- dijo Carlisle.

El bebe estaba agitado y cada vez que se movía lastimaba más a Bella.

-CARLISLE ES DEMASIADA SANGRE- grito Edward.

Entonces supo que el líquido caliente que sentía entre sus piernas era sangre.

-Emmett sal de aquí y no dejes a nadie acercarse- dijo Carlisle.

Bella respiro profundamente y cerró sus ojos.

-No Bella, mírame amor- escucho que decía Edward pero estaba cansada y dolía como los mil demonios.

-La bebe la está desangrando por dentro necesitamos sacarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde para Bella- dijo Carlisle.

-Sáquenla YA- grito desesperada abriendo los ojos al no escuchar nada de su bebe. -EDWARD NO LA ESCUCHO...-

-Bella quiero que pujes- dijo Carlisle...

Después siguió dándole instrucciones y ella obedecía. Mientras que Edward tomaba su mano y le daba ánimos, palabras de amor y de apoyo. De repente sintió la brisa del aire en su rostro. Alguien había entrado.

-Marco acércate a lado de Bella, quiero que le hables a la niña, está demasiado inquieta y si no se controla seguirá dañando más a Bella- dijo Carlisle.

Entonces era Marco al sentir su presencia la bebe se tranquilizó.

-Tranquila... No te muevas bebe recuerda que a mamá le duele...- decía Marco y la niña obedecía dejo de moverse. Y así continuo hasta que nuevamente sintió dolor ya estaba saliendo.

-Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo... sigue pujando Bella- decía Carlisle y ella lo hacía. Llegó un momento donde ya no podía más estaba demasiado cansada para seguir cerró sus ojos y a lo lejos escucho un llanto, era lo único que necesitaba escuchar para poder dejarse ir...

.

.

.

.

**EDWARD** tenía un horrible presentimiento. Escuchaba los pensamientos de la bebe y ella no quería hacerle daño a su madre pero le era imposible controlar el ansia por salir... Cuando al fin logro salir, Edward se sintió inmensamente feliz al escuchar a su hija llorar pero es felicidad no duró mucho al sentir como Bella se desvanecía y caía inconsciente.

-BELLA-grito Edward.

-Marco cuida a la niña. Ella está perfectamente-dijo Carlisle.

-Carlisle, ¿Por qué Bella esta inconsciente?- pregunto desesperado.

-Tiene que despertar en cualquier momento, cuando la bebe salió en Bella los tejidos se fueron reconstruyendo por dentro, su condición de vampira acelera su curación, no debes preocuparte ella deberá despertar en cualquier momento. Sufrió porque la bebe por dentro le hacía daño pero cuando al fin salió, se empezó a curar ella misma.- explico su padre.

Pero Edward no estaba seguro, aun tenía ese horrible presentimiento respecto a Bella, Si ella se estaba curando entonces ya tendría que haber despertado ningún vampiro se desvanece...

-ALICE- dijo Carlisle en voz alta, ella llego pocos segundos en sus manos tenía vestimenta que era para Bella por lo que leyó en su pensamientos. -Iré con el resto de la familia- dijo y salió de la habitación.

-Edward la bebe te quiere a ti- dijo Marco de repente.

Edward levanto su mirada para ver a Marco quien tenía en sus brazos a su hija. Aun no la había visto.

-Edward ve con tu hija mientras yo limpio a Bella- dijo Alice. Edward asintió y se acercó a su hija.

-Ella envía sus pensamientos y te deja verlos con su toque- dijo Marco mientras se la entrega.

Era hermosa. Sus rizos color miel era preciosos y esos ojos eran lagunas de chocolate, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas lo que le recordó a su amada cuando era humana entonces escucho los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Su hermosa niña era humana o bueno más bien mitad humana y mitad vampiro.

-Eres preciosa- dijo con voz contenida por la emoción mientras le acariciaba su pequeño rostro.

Jamás pensó que fuera a convertirse en padre. Estaba completamente feliz y orgulloso del pedacito de carne que tenía en los brazos, una parte de Bella y de él mismo estaba en ese tesoro que ahora le sonreía. Levanto su manita y toco su rostro.

De repente vio todos los recuerdos y pensamientos que tenía su pequeña, desde que fue consciente y se daba cuenta de que su madre sufría hasta cuando logro enviar los pensamientos a los demás. Era un don. Sonrió orgulloso su pequeña ya demostraba tener un don especial.

"_Mami, mami, mami..." _ decía su niña pensando en su madre y buscándola.

-Tranquila cariño mamá pronto estará con nosotros- contesto Edward sonriendo

"_ambe, ambe, sed, sed,_" su niña necesitaba alimentarse.

-Marco ve con Alice y preparen el alimento de la niña, yo me quedare con Bella- dijo Edward. Alice y Marco asintieron.

-¿Puedo cargarla?- pregunto nerviosa Alice.

-Por supuesto- contesto sonriendo antes de que salieran Edward le habló a Alice. -¿Ves algo Alice?- pregunto en voz baja.

-Lo siento Edward no logro ver nada todo es borroso- dijo bajando su mirada.

-No tienes la culpa. Tranquila- contesto tratando de hacerla sentir bien. Ella simplemente asintió y salió junto a Marco.

Edward regreso la mirada a Bella. Alice había hecho su trabajo rápidamente y la había vestido como una reina estaba preciosa en ese vestido azul claro. Pero seguía sin moverse y por horrible que sonará parecía como si estuviera muerta. Se estremeció con tan espantoso pensamiento y se acercó a ella. Toco su mano y le hablo.

-Bella tienes que reaccionar amor, nuestra hija te necesita... yo te necesito...- decía Edward mientras acariciaba su mano.

Edward cerró sus ojos y le siguió hablando... ese maldito presentimiento estaba en él y le daba terror pensar que tenía que ver con su Bella.

.

.

.

.

**BELLA **no sabía dónde se encontraba todo su mundo era oscuridad. Una oscuridad que la consumía poco a poco. Estaba cansada y no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra eso... Lo último que le recordaba era el llanto de su pequeña. Sintió lagrimas al darse cuenta que jamás podría verla y tener en sus brazos. Se sentía prisionera de esa maldita oscuridad... de repente escucho una hermosa voz...

-_Bella tienes que reaccionar amor, nuestra hija te necesita... yo te necesito...-_ decía mientras acariciaban su mano. Una electricidad la recorrió por todo el cuerpo al sentir aquel toque suave y lleno de amor.

Esa voz le pertenecía a su compañero, a Edward. Quería decirle que ella estaría bien que todo saldría bien y que lucharía por regresar con ellos pero sencillamente no podía su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado por una fuerza invisible pero invencible.

Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar las palabras de aliento y de amor que Edward le decía mientras tocaba con reverencia su cuerpo. Ella también lo necesitaba, a él y a su pequeña hija.

De repente se dio cuenta que no podía dejarse vencer por la oscuridad que la envolvía... ella lucharía por estar al lado de su familia. No se dejaría ganar.

Trato de abrir los ojos pero no podía, quiso mover su cuerpo pero no podía... Maldición no podía hacer nada. De pronto escucho un sonido frenético, ¿qué sería?

-Bella mira quien está con nosotros- decía Edward. Bella simplemente seguía sin poder moverse o dar muestras de vida. Sintió un pequeño bulto que era colocado en sus brazos y luego un suave toque en su mejilla que le lleno de recuerdos su cabeza... recuerdos donde se escuchaba su propia voz hablando cariñosamente, sus propios gritos de dolor... fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que ese pequeño bulto era su hija.

"_mami regresa a nosotros"_ decía su pequeña hija y eso le dio fuerzas para seguir luchando pero está vez sabía que ganaría porque ella no permitiría que nada ni nadie la separará de su amada familia. Sintió una extraña energía envuelta en cuerpo, una energía de luz que poco a poco alejaba la oscuridad hasta hacerla desaparecer. Después de la batalla se sentía renovada porque sus fuerzas estaban y renacían gracias a su pequeña y Edward.

Las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

Sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo.

-CARLISLE- grito Edward y Bella sintió una brisa en el aire. Carlisle había llegado.

-Marco toma a la niña- dijo Carlisle.

Sentía que unas manos estaban en su muñeca.

-No comprendo nada. Bella está perfectamente desde hace días tenía que haber despertado, lleva una semana y no se mueve ni nada...-decía Carlisle.

¿Una semana? Tan pronto había pasado siete días enteros sin poder reaccionar y eso la hacía sentir culpable, al principio se había dejado vencer y vio que había cometido un terrible error, había sido egoísta por su parte. No quería sentir cansancio y no quería luchar porque simplemente estaba cansada pero nunca pensó en su familia... hasta que tuvo a su pequeña en brazos.

Trato con todas sus fuerzas abrir sus ojos y agradecida se dio cuenta que lo estaba logrando.

Los abrió por completo y a velocidad no tan humana se levanto y se acerco a Edward para luego abrazarlo.

-Lo siento tanto Edward, de verdad lo siento- decía mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿De qué hablas Bella?- pregunto muy confundido Edward.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Estoy bien... Yo... lo siento porque no podía luchar contra esa oscuridad que me estaba envolviendo... me estaba dejando vencer- dijo arrepentida y avergonzada. -Los estaba abandonando- dijo con dolor.

-Bella Cullen jamás vuelvas a decir eso, nadie de nosotros entiende eso que nos describes pero ten por seguro que tú nunca podrías abandonarnos seguramente estabas exhausta y no tenías fuerzas pero eso no es tu culpa Bella... de nadie. Olvídalo eso queda en el pasado ahora lo importante es que reaccionaste y estas bien- dijo Edward dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Bella se sintió mejor al escuchar las palabras de Edward, él tenía razón no habría nada en el mundo que hiciera que los abandonara.

-Te amo- dijo sonriendo y besándolo.

-Como yo a ti- contesto Edward entre sus labios. Bella sonrió al recordar cómo la había llamado.

-Creo que te equivocas en una cosa- dijo segundos después separándose unos centímetros de él.

-¿En qué?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Aun no soy una Cullen- contesto con tristeza.

-Mi amor eso se puede arreglar, vamos ahorita mismo a las vegas- dijo con una juguetona sonrisa.

-¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSEN!-grito alguien y voltearon a ver a Alice que estaba histérica, de hecho toda la familia Cullen y sus padrea estaba en la habitación y los observaban sonriendo. Aunque ahora que miraba bien no vio ni a Rosalie ni a Emmett, estaba a punto de preguntar por ellos cuando Bella se detuvo al ver que Marco cargaba a su pequeña.

-Está bien Alice. No nos casaremos en las vegas pero más te vale tener todo listo pronto muy pronto- dijo Edward y Alice salió disparada de la habitación diciendo "_tantas cosas que arreglar, fechas por cambiar..."_

-¿Puedo?- pregunto nerviosa Bella mirando a Marco.

-Es tu hija Bella. A mí no debes pedirme permiso.- dijo sonriendo Bella se dio cuenta de lo destrozado que estaba su traje su apariencia definitivamente daba a entender que se había revolcado en el suelo.

Se acercó a Marco y tomo a su hija en sus brazos. La niña la miro sonriente y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba enorme y parecía de varios meses en lugar de semanas.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?- pregunto Edward.

-Renesme- contesto Bella sonriendo y mirando a su hermosa hija, levanto su mirada para verlo -¿No te gusta?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Es hermoso- contesto con una sonrisa.

De pronto la manita de Renesme toco su mejilla y de nuevo mostro los recuerdos pero estaba vez todo lo que le había pasado en esa semana que ella estuvo ausente, también le dijo que le gustaba su nombre pero Bella se puso tensa al ver en uno de sus recuerdos una pelea...

.

.

* * *

Lo siento mucho! he tardado demasiado en subir los capítulos pero no he tenido tiempo con la facultad :S

MIL DISCULPAS! ya no volvera a pasar (o al menos eso pienso XD)

Por eso y en agradecimiento a todas aquellas personitas que leen la historia y dejan su comentario, he decidido que subire rapido los capítulos siguientes hasta el epílogo...

SI! ya he terminado está historia! (En total son 28 capítulos y 1 epílogo)

Ustedes deciden cuando subo capitulo (:

Estare al pendiente con mi correo ;)

**PROBADITAS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...**

**-BELLA CUIDADO- grito alguien y al regresar la mirada a Irina sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la mando algunos metros lejos. Rápidamente se levanto.**

**-Tú eres la estúpida Isabella dime, ¿Edward ya te conto que hace tiempo fuimos amantes y de los mejores... te conto como me hacía el amor y me acariciaba?...- Bella se detuvo abruptamente, esas palabras la herían profundamente porque eran el recuerdo de que no siempre Edward fue de ella. -¿Qué? ¿No te lo dijo?...- dijo riendo y luego su mirada se dirigió a algún punto detrás de Bella. -¿No le contaste Edward?...- Bella se puso rígida. Entonces Irina miraba a Edward lo que significaba que él estaba a su espalda...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia y trama son mías. NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**Disculpa y otro enfrentamiento**

**BELLA **definitivamente estaba furiosa... ¿cómo era posible que se hayan peleado de esa forma y lo peor haber destruido el jardín de Esme? Ahora entendía la seriedad de Esme.

-¡EMMETT CULLEN!- grito Bella mientras colocaba a Renesme en los brazos de Edward.

-¿Bella?- pregunto preocupado Edward. Bella suspiro y le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

-No estuvo bien lo que hizo Edward y de hecho tu tampoco bueno prácticamente no hiciste nada solo te quedaste ahí parado viendo como Emmett golpeaba a Marco.- dijo molesta. Edward no contesto nada simplemente bajo la mirada para ver a Renesme.

-Bella, no fue tan malo digo soy vampiro y no es como si no me hubiera defendido, porque si lo hice- dijo Marco para tranquilizarla pero no funciono.

-Marco por lo que vi en los recuerdos de Renesme, Emmett al enterarse de que tú y mi hija son compañeros se puso hecho una furia y te ataco destruyendo a su paso algo muy importante para Esme y tu simplemente bloqueabas sus golpes más nunca lo atacaste- explico Bella para que entendieran el por qué de su molestia hacia Emmett. Quien por cierto aun no aparecía.

-¿Carlisle dónde está Emmett?- pregunto Bella mientras ponía más atención a los sonidos alrededor.

-Ya no es necesario Carlisle- dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación.

Llegó al pasillo y se paro en frente de una puerta.

-ABRE LA PUERTA EMMETT- dijo en voz alta. -Se perfectamente que estás ahí con Rosalie. Por cierto Rose es mejor que salgas necesito hablar con Emmett- cuando termino la puerta se abrió.

-ESPERA ROSE- grito Emmett pero Rosalie lo ignoro y se fue.

-No seas muy dura con él- susurro para que solo Bella la escuchara. Bella asintió y luego entro a la recamara.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué demonios golpeaste a Marco?- pregunto tranquilamente.

-¿Todavía me lo preguntas? Ese pervertido quiere con mi sobrina favorita- dijo indignado.

-Emmett ¡por dios santo! Marco no ve de esa forma a Renesme simplemente la quiere y siente algo muy fuerte por ella pero jamás se sobrepasaría con ella, bueno al menos hasta que tenga la edad prudente- dijo con una mueca.

Emmett se mantuvo callado.

-Lo que ahora te pido es que arregles el jardín de Esme- dijo seriamente.

-Tienes razón me pase pero de alguna forma fue el shock por el tamaño de la noticia, tan solo hace una semana te dije que mantendría a Renesme alejada de cualquier baboso que anduviera detrás de ella y ve aun ni siquiera es una mujer y ya tiene detrás de ella a un "pretendiente" por no decir "futuro esposo"- dijo con una mueca en su rostro.

-¡Emmett estás celoso de Marco!- exclamo Bella riendo.

-No le veo la gracia Bella- dijo exasperado.

-Lo siento pero es que es absurdo, tú eres su tío y ella te ama pero date cuenta que Marco es su compañero y llegado el momento lo amara como tu amas a Rose pero eso no significo que dejaste de querer al resto de la familia ¿verdad? Entonces ten por seguro que Renesme siempre te amara- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Lo siento- susurro Emmett bajando la mirada.

-Creo que te equivocas de persona al decir eso- dijo aun sonriendo.

-Muy bien me disculpare con Marco pero debes saber que Edward NO me detuvo para golpear a Marco así que deduzco que él también quería darle un paliza- dijo sonriendo.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya habrá tiempo para hablar con Edward pero creo que por el momento deberíamos regresar. Quiero ver a mi hija- dijo con un brillo en su mirada de amor. Emmett asintió y luego los dos se dirigieron a donde estaba el resto de la familia.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban en silencio, mientras que Alice ya había regresado y estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tengo que pedirte una disculpa Marco. Lo siento actúe precipitadamente- dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba a Marco. Marco estrecho su mano con la de Emmett.

-Entiendo tu comportamiento Emmett, yo si estuviera en tu lugar también habría hecho lo mismo- dijo sonriendo Marco.

-Bueno ya que toda la familia está reunida debo darles una noticia... ¡Ya está lista la fecha para la boda y todo lo demás!- dijo Alice muy emocionada dando saltitos.

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunto sorprendida Bella.

-Bella date cuenta a quién le estás haciendo esa pregunta- dijo Alice levantando una ceja.

-Tienes razón- suspiro Bella. Y vio que Edward se acercaba a ella y le entregaba nuevamente a Renesme.

-Ella quiere estar contigo- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Es hermosa hija- dijo Catherine que estaba alado de Charlie.

-Concuerdo con tu madre Bella- contesto Charlie feliz. Bella asintió y sonrió pero se dio cuenta que olvido preguntar algo importante.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?-dijo mirando directamente a Alice.

-Dentro de un mes- dijo Alice llena de alegría y dicha.

-Alice no quiero que invites a todo el mundo y menos cuando ni siquiera los conozco.- dijo Bella

-No te preocupes será una boda intima solo con la familia- explico Alice sonriendo y Bella agradeció eso.

-Ahora con lo referente al crecimiento de Renesme- empezó a decir Carlisle y Bella se tenso. -No podemos suponer nada y decir algo en concreto pues tu crecimiento Bella fue lo más humano que sea visto para ser hija de una semi vampira. Pero en el caso de Renesme pues la tuviste siendo una vampira por completo por lo que eso hace que se acelere su crecimiento y deba parar hasta que todo su cuerpo este completamente listo y formado como debe ser. Así que deberemos esperar hasta que el cuerpo de Renesme esté completamente listo y preparado en pocas palabras esperemos a que madure por completo.- explico Carlisle.

-¿Algún riesgo?- pregunto Bella

-Probablemente no.- contesto Carlisle.

-¿Alice has visto algo?- pregunto nuevamente Bella pero está vez mirando a Alice.

-No Bella. Lo siento pero solo son visiones borrosas y no están nada claro.- dijo bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes Alice- dijo tranquilizadoramente.

-En esta semana que no has estado digamos que "consciente" pues hemos arreglado todo sobre la boda, ya tenemos todo listo- explicó Alice sonriendo.

Eso era una buena noticia para Bella pues no le apetecía hacer las compras con Alice.

-Gracias- contesto Bella sonriendo.

-Solo falta elegir el vestido...- empezó a de decir Alice pero fue interrumpida.

-Lo que significa que nosotros nos vamos- dijo Carlisle sonriendo y luego todos los demás chicos se fueron, pero Edward antes de irse se acerco a Bella y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Quedando solo Bella, Alice, Rose, Esme y Catherine.

-Con ayuda de tu madre y Esme elegimos los modelos para tu vestido y solo falta que tu elijas el que te gusta más- dijo Rose.

-Aquí tengo los catálogos con los modelos.- dijo Alice entregándole los catálogos.

-¿Puedo cargar a Renesme?- pregunto Rose

-Por supuesto que sí- contesto Bella entregándosela. Ya habría más tiempo para que Bella estuviera con su hija.

.

.

...

Durante las siguientes horas estuvieron platicando sobre los preparativos de la boda. Después de haber terminado los padres de Bella se despidieron y se fueron a su casa. Mientras que Rosalie y Emmett se dirigieron a su habitación igual que Alice y Jasper. Quedando Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Renesme, Marco y Bella.

-Carlisle ¿Estás seguro que no habrá problemas en Renesme?- pregunto Bella aun preocupada por el asunto mientras que observaba a su pequeña en los brazos de Marco.

-Bella no debes preocuparte, Renesme estará bien estoy seguro- dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

De repente sonó el timbre y Bella sintió que Edward se tensaba.

-Iré abrir- dijo Esme y luego salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- pregunto Bella confundida por su reacción pero antes de que contestará escucho sonidos que provenían desde la entrada.

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- _escucho que decía Esme molesta.

_-Quiero ver a Edward-_ dijo una voz... una voz algo familiar.

_-No te quiero en MI casa, lárgate Edward no está para ti- _dijo aun molesta.

Bella se empezaba a dirigir a la puerta pero Edward la detuvo.

-Bella...-empezó a decir Edward.

-Sé quién es y esta vez no pienso huir antes me enfrento a _esa_- dijo mirándolo atentamente esperando una reacción por su parte pero Edward simplemente asintió.

Bella salió y se dirigió a la puerta.

Acertó a su conclusión de quién era.

Irina.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto tranquilamente y sintió satisfacción al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Irina.

-¿Qué haces TU aquí?- pregunto enojada señalándola.

-Estoy en casa de mi suegra- contesto sonriendo.

-¿QUÉ?- grito Irina.

-Bella no dejes que entre en mi casa, no quiero que la ensucie con su sola presencia así que sí vas hablar con ella hazlo afuera- dijo Esme tranquilamente. Bella asintió y luego antes de que Esme se fuera, Irina hizo una estupidez.

-A MI NO ME IGNORA NADIE Y MENOS SE HABLA DE ESA MANERA DE MI- dijo gritando mientras empujaba fuertemente a Esme. Bella se enfureció. Y se acercó a Irina a velocidad de vampira. La tomo del cuello y le gruño.

-Escucha atentamente estúpida zorra. No vuelvas a tocar y tratar de esa manera a Esme porque si lo haces te juro que te arranco tu asqueroso cabello y luego lo quemo completamente- amenazó Bella mientras apretaba fuertemente el cuello de Irina.

Bella vio que Irina trataba de asentir y luego la soltó de repente dejándola caer estrepitosamente.

Pero Bella aun no terminaba la tomo de un brazo y la saco arrastrando de la casa.

-Y para la otra cuando alguien te dice que no eres bienvenida en esta casa ¡ALEJATE Y NO VUELVAS!- dijo Bella sonriendo sin esperar respuesta se volteo.

-BELLA CUIDADO- grito alguien y al regresar la mirada a Irina sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la mando algunos metros lejos. Rápidamente se levanto.

-Tú eres la estúpida Isabella dime, ¿Edward ya te conto que hace tiempo fuimos amantes y de los mejores... te conto como me hacía el amor y me acariciaba?...- Bella se detuvo abruptamente, esas palabras la herían profundamente porque eran el recuerdo de que no siempre Edward fue de ella. -¿Qué? ¿No te lo dijo?...- dijo riendo y luego su mirada se dirigió a algún punto detrás de Bella. -¿No le contaste Edward?...- Bella se puso rígida. Entonces Irina miraba a Edward lo que significaba que él estaba a su espalda.

Bella se recupero rápidamente y se acercó a Irina.

-Edward no me ha contado los errores en su vida...- dijo mirándola burlonamente, luego volteo a ver a Edward - Edward ¿tan desesperado estabas en ese entonces que solo te conformaste con esto?- pregunto señalando a Irina. -Al menos te hubieras encontrado algo mejor. Y en cuanto a ti Irina, me importa muy poco el pasado de Edward porque eso es PASADO su presente y su futuro soy yo y nuestra hija. Por cierto lo que hizo Edward contigo no fue amor fue sexo por necesidad porque no creo que llegara a caer tan bajo y fuera a querer algo más con alguien como tu- dijo con una mueca de asco.

-¿HIJA?-grito Irina.

-Por supuesto tenemos una hija... mía y de Edward un ser de nosotros dos... pero es más que obvio que no voy a dejar que esté presente aquí con tu asquerosa compañía... Sencillamente debo cuidar de mi bebé- dijo sonriendo. -Ahora quiero que te largues y NUNCA más regreses. Y si se te ocurre planear algo para hacerle daño a MI familia. Te prometo... No, te JURO que te mato Irina Denali. Te mato- dijo amenazadoramente y mirándola con todo el odio y asco que le tenía. No espero a que Irina se fuera sino que Bella se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada y pasó por un lado de Edward pero no se detuvo continuo con su camino.

Al entrar en la casa vio que nuevamente todos estaban presentes y por las caras de ellos era obvio que estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Bella.

-¡WOW!- exclamo Emmett sorprendido pero sonriendo.

-No quiero hablar del asunto Emmett- dijo Bella seriamente.

-Bella, Renesme quiere que la cargues- dijo Marco tranquilamente. Bella asintió y se acercó para tomar en brazos a su pequeña.

La niña instantáneamente toco su rostro y luego le mostro cuando Bella había salido rápidamente y Renesme se preguntaba el por qué.

-Cuando tengas edad suficiente hablaremos de eso mi amor- susurro Bella y luego le dio un beso en la frente. Se escucho la puerta cerrarse.

-Actuaste muy bien hija- dijo cariñosamente Esme mientras se iba junto con Carlisle quien este último le sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Alice por qué no me previniste?-pregunto Bella mirando a Alice.

-Porque sabía que tú sola podrías sobrellevar a esa- contesto sonriendo y luego tomo la mano de Jasper y salieron de la habitación.

Bella suspiro y regreso la mirada a su hija. Sorprendida se dio cuenta que estaba dormida.

-Parece un ángel cuando duerme- dijo Marco acercándose. Bella asintió.

-Iré al despacho de Carlisle hacer unas llamadas- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente de Renesme.

Bella cerró los ojos. Aunque no demostrara cómo se sentía realmente ante toda la familia sabía que Jasper sí se había dado cuenta pero agradeció que no lo hiciera notar delante de la familia. Estaba herida por las palabras de Irina, le dolía saber que Edward tuvo algo que ver con ella...

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto una voz aterciopelada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Edward preocupado.

-Claro- dijo tratando de sonreír.

-Bella no sabes mentir... Lamento que hayas pasado por lo de hace un momento...- empezó a decir Edward pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Ya basta Edward. Ya está en el pasado. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que no vuelvas a mencionar lo ocurrido y menos nombrarla a ella.- dijo serenamente.

-Está bien Bella.- contesto asintiendo y luego se acerco para abrazarlas. Tanto a ella como a su hija.

Ya era hora que Bella olvidara el pasado de Edward y eso haría. Porque ahora tenían un presente que vivir y un futuro muy prometedor...

* * *

Hola! ¿Hay alguien allí? Espero que siii XD

Antes que nada... FELIZ Y PROSPERO 2012! Mis mejores deseos para este año!

...

Ya tengo listo el final y todo por lo que ire subiendo ya mismo todos los capitulos.

Lo unico que les pido es su opinion en cada capítulo y saber si les gusto la historia!

SALUDOS Y nuevamente FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. MEYER. La historia y trama son mías. NO AL PLAGIO**

* * *

**Capítulo 28 **

**El día tan esperado**

**BELLA** se encontraba nerviosa y no paraba de caminar en su habitación. Ese día era el tan esperado por ella. Su boda. La unión con su Edward. Estaba completamente feliz y llena de dicha. Pero aun estaban los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿Te puedes mantener quieta Bella?- le pregunto su madre por enésima vez.

-No lo creo mamá- contesto riendo nerviosamente.

-Hija, Alice se molestara cuando se dé cuenta que puedes despeinarte con tanto movimiento- dijo Catherine sonriendo.

-¿Ya está aquí Renée?- pregunto luego de asentir. Renée había sido avisada para que se preparara para la boda y estuviera ese día. Bella se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su madre Renée no se había molestado por la noticia pues ella simplemente le había contestado un "Ya era hora".

-Alice está con ella- contesto Catherine sonriendo.

Catherine y Renée se habían llevado muy bien cuando se conocieron y eso fue un gran suspiro de alivio para Bella pues no quería que hubiera enfrentamientos entre ellas por Charlie. Gratamente Bella se entero que Renée ya tenía pareja y se llamaba Phil. Se notaban muy enamorados igual que Charlie y Catherine.

-Ya es hora Bella- dijo Alice sonriendo ampliamente al entrar en la habitación.

Bella asintió. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con su madre Renée a lado de Phil y también estaba Charlie.

-Estás hermosa hija- dijo Renée acercándose a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias-dijo Bella sonrojada. Charlie también se acerco y tomo la mano de ella.

-Hermosa- susurro su padre sonriendo.

-Dejemos a Bella y Charlie. Vamos a la sala.- dijo Alice y luego todos la siguieron.

Bella y su padre caminaron. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, su padre le apretó suavemente su mano.

-¿Lista hija?- le susurro.

¿Estaba lista? Por supuesto que lo estaba. Había deseado ese momento por mucho tiempo y ahora estaba más que lista, estaba completamente preparada para ese paso en su vida. Pertenecer a Edward y que él le perteneciera oficialmente pues eso desde hace tiempo estaba muy claro.

-Si papá-contesto sonriendo.

Bajaron las escaleras y al final de estás estaba una de las personas más importantes en su vida: Edward Cullen. Se veía completamente magnifico en ese traje de smoking negro, un ser perfecto en toda su gloria. Y lo que la deslumbraba más era la enorme sonrisa de amor y satisfacción en su rostro.

Al llegar, Charlie tomo la mano de Bella y la puso sobre la mano de Edward.

-Cuídala.- susurro su padre mientras Edward asentía. Charlie se alejo y se coloco a lado de Catherine.

Bella y Edward se dirigieron al centro de la sala para que comenzara la unión entre marido y mujer, prometiéndose amarse para siempre, en su caso por toda la eternidad que los esperaba.

La ceremonia fue hermosa. Cuando terminó, todos se dirigieron al jardín donde estaban algunas mesas decoradas y una pista para bailar. Todo estaba perfecto.

-¿Dónde está Renesme?- pregunto Bella al no verla con Alice. Renesme había pasado toda la ceremonia sentada cerca de Alice. Su hija estaba preciosa enfundada en ese vestido color lila. Parecía una princesa de 2 años. Algo muy sorprendente ya que solo tenía dos meses y medio. Su crecimiento era demasiado rápido pero esperaba que todo saliera bien como lo había dicho Carlisle.

-Mi amor si miras en dirección a la pista, la verás bailando con Marco bueno técnicamente él la está cargando- dijo riendo Edward. Bella instantáneamente volteo a ver a la dirección que Edward le había dicho y la encontró. Su hermosa niña estaba riendo junto a Marco, segundos después Emmett se acerco un poco fastidiado y prácticamente le quito la niña a Marco, para luego bailar con ella.

-Supongo que Emmett nunca cambiará- dijo riendo Bella.

-Eso ni con los años que pasen- contesto Edward también riendo, luego su mirada se dirigió a Bella y ella también lo miro. -Señora Cullen... ¿Bailamos?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Señor Cullen- dijo Bella.

Se acercaron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

-Te ves increíblemente hermosa Bella... Te amo- dijo Edward con un brillo admirador en sus hermosos ojos.

-También te amo... Y también estás increíblemente guapo, como siempre- contesto sonriendo haciendo reír a Edward.

Después de varias canciones y bailes. Emmett se acercó a ellos en sus brazos estaba Renesme.

-Ustedes dos, tomen a su producto de amor, ya que mi Rose estará furiosa sino bailo con ella- dijo Emmett mientras ponía a Renesme en los brazos de Edward.

-Emmett ¿por qué no le hablaste a Marco? El gustosamente hubiera cuidado de Renesme.- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Porque... porque... porque Renesme quería a sus padres y Marco esta platicando muy a gusto con Alec y no lo quise interrumpir- dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa y luego se fue.

Alec había ido a la boda y en un principio Bella se había puesto nerviosa ante la presencia de él pero un día antes habían hablado y Bella se dio cuenta que Alec aun la quería tanto como ella a él pero no del amor que se tienen dos compañeros destinados sino del amor de amistad y hermandad. Se veía muy feliz junto a su compañera y eso alegraba mucho a Bella.

-¿Es cierto eso preciosa?- pregunto Edward a su pequeña. La niña toco el rostro de su padre y con su don también le transmitió a su madre lo que le estaba diciendo.

"_los qieo peo qieo a maco"_

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre- dijo Edward mientras reía.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella confusa.

-La niña es muy posesiva Bella y me recuerda a alguien- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-JAJAJA- dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

-En cuanto Marco se dé cuenta que Emmett ya no tiene a Renesme, estoy seguro que vendrá a buscarla- dijo Edward, luego se acerco a Bella y tomo su cintura mientras que tenía en brazos a su pequeña.

-No puedo creer que te tomes tan tranquilamente el asunto de Marco/Renesme- dijo Bella sorprendida.

-Solo porque en este tiempo le he permitido que conviva con ella no significa que en un futuro lo tome "tranquilamente"- dijo sonriendo, levantando una ceja.

Por supuesto. Ahora Bella lo entendía. Edward Cullen no se mostraba molesto o receloso sobre la "relación" entre su hija y Marco porque por hoy eso no significa nada, sino lo que si significará será cuando Renesme tenga edad suficiente para estar con Marco... entonces allí Edward no se lo dejará fácil a Marco.

-Eres muy astuto- susurro Bella en su oído.

-Así me amas- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí. Así te amo y te amare- contesto dándole un beso.

-Bella, no sabes cuánto agradezco y aun no me lo puedo creer, que después de todo hayas vuelto a mí...- empezó a decir pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-Así tenía que ser Edward, los dos cometimos errores pero al final todo se arreglo y es por eso que estamos juntos, y si regrese a ti, fue para volver a amarte porque nunca lo deje de hacer. Tal vez tengamos problemas en el futuro o algo pero estoy cien por ciento segura que siempre se arreglaran porque nuestro amor es más grande que eso- dijo Bella y volvió a besarlo. -Aquí tenemos la prueba de nuestro amor- dijo señalando a Renesme quien estaba sonriendo.

-Tienes razón Bella. Mis dos grandes tesoros- susurro Edward dándole un suave beso en la frente a Renesme y luego un beso en los labios a Bella.

Momentos después Marco llegó por Renesme y se la llevó, tal y como había dicho Edward.

Bella estaba ansiosa por conocer el futuro que les deparaba a su hija y a su compañero teniendo a Edward y a Emmett detrás de ellos... sería muy interesante verlos celosos, pensó riendo.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Como dije en el capitulo anterior ya estoy subiendo y editando los capitulos de esta historia para finalizarla. Ya saben lo unico que pido es que dejen su comentario u opinion sobre los capitulos!.

Hasta el siguiente!


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**...Epilogo...**

**...10 años después...**

**Renesme** estaba cansada y fastidiada del comportamiento tanto de su tío Emmett como de su padre. Era insoportable tener que aguantar tantas pláticas sobre "sexo" y luego tenerlos siempre presentes a la hora de las visitas de Marco.

Ya no era una niña, era una mujer, aparentaba físicamente tener 18 años pero su maduración era mucho más mayor aunque técnicamente tenía 10 años de vida. Si, sonaba algo extraño pero al ser semi-vampira su crecimiento era mucho más rápido pero lograra mantenerse joven aunque últimamente lo cambios ya no eran tan rápidos y se hacían cada vez más lentos, lo que al parecer significaba que así se mantendría por siempre. Ni siquiera parecía hija de sus "jóvenes" padres pues ellos aparentaban su misma edad parecían más sus hermanos que otra cosa.

Sin mencionar al hijo de Marco, Alec Vulturri, quien por cierto un tiempo estuvo "enamorado" de su madre pero que para bienestar de Edward, Alec encontró a su compañera y ahora ellos se la pasaban viajando por todo el mundo. Cuando conoció a Alec, se llevaron muy bien, siempre le decía que era igual de hermosa que su madre y eso la ponía nerviosa. En algunas ocasiones bromeaba y le decía "futura madrastra" cosa que perturbaba a Renesme. Pero con el tiempo se hicieron amigos aunque como siempre se la pasaba viajando con su compañera solamente lo veía cada vez que él venía de visita.

Lo malo de todo es que al no crecer más y aparentar físicamente tan solo 18 años aun parecía algo "joven" para Marco quien aparentaba 25 años. Y eso siempre se lo recalcaba su tío y su padre en cada oportunidad que tenían.

Marco se mostraba comprensible con la actitud de su familia o más exactamente con la de su padre y tío. Pero Renesme se molestaba al no ver a Marco dar el siguiente paso en su relación de "amigos" todos sabía perfectamente que eran compañeros pero aun seguían siendo "amigos".

-¿Hija?- pregunto su madre trayéndola al presente.

-¿Si?- contesto mientras se enderezaba en su cama. Su madre entró a su habitación y se sentó a su lado.

-Tus tías y yo pensamos que ya es hora de que tú estés completamente sola con tu compañero y no con la fastidiosa presencia de tu padre y tío- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero... ¿qué haremos para que eso cambie?, a parte Marco respeta mucho a mi padre y a mi tío y no creo que sea capaz de algo que amenace ese respeto- dijo Renesme con una mueca.

-Lo sé cariño pero Marco está a punto de explotar por el comportamiento obstinado de Edward y Emmett y bueno es hombre sin contar que es tú compañero. Por eso hoy... digamos, que secuestraremos a tus tíos y padre. Así tendrás la oportunidad de convencer a Marco del siguiente paso- dijo sonriendo.

-Es buena idea eso de "secuestrarlos"- dijo Renesme riendo luego dejo de reír. -¿Y cómo voy a convencer a Marco?- pregunto

-Usando el arma más confiable y segura que toda mujer tiene.- contesto su madre mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su closet.

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunto segundos después mientras observaba a su madre buscar algo en sus cosas. Su madre se volteo sonriendo a verla y Renesme se dio cuenta que en sus manos tenía una caja grande blanca.

-Espera y lo verás- dijo y luego se acercó a la cama donde estaba Renesme. Puso la caja sobre la cama y luego la abrió. Dentro de la caja estaba un hermoso vestido rojo sangre muy sexy.

-¿Qué...?- empezó a preguntar Renesme aun confusa pero su madre la detuvo.

-Seducción, Renesme. Esa es el arma con la que cuenta toda mujer, la seducción y la ropa es un accesorio muy importante- dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación.

Ahora comprendía. Seducción. Tendría que seducir a Marco y eso no sería un gran trabajo pues sabía perfectamente que Marco la quería tanto a ella como a su cuerpo. Pero disfrutaría demasiado seducirlo, pensó sonriendo.

Cuando termino de arreglarse tocaron el timbre y bajo para abrir. Cuando abrió vio a Marco increíblemente guapo y sonriendo con amor. La miro de pies a cabeza y satisfactoriamente Renesme se dio cuenta del brillo de deseo que aparecía en sus ojos.

-Estás hermosa, Renesme- dijo Marco.

Renesme no contesto, se acerco a él y lo beso apasionadamente. Marco por la sorpresa no le correspondió pero segundos después acepto gustosamente la intromisión de los labios de Renesme sobre los de él. Renesme agradeció que no la apartara y siguió besándolo. Hasta que se dio cuenta que necesitaba aire, se alejo.

-Tú también estás muy guapo Marco- contesto sonriendo Renesme y luego tomo la mano de Marco y juntos entraron para dirigirse a la sala.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Marco cuando estuvieron en la sala.

-¿Qué fue qué?- pregunto inocentemente haciéndose la desentendida pues sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Renesme sabes muy bien a qué me refiero... al beso de hace un momento- dijo con una mirada penetrante.

-Ah eso, pues no tiene nada malo que quiera besar a mi compañero, ¿A menos que quieras que bese a alguien más... cómo a Nahuel?- pregunto coquetamente y satisfecha escucho como gruñía Marco.

-JAMAS- dijo Marco y luego sorpresivamente se acercó a Renesme y la beso con ansias jamás vistas o más bien sentidas por Renesme.

Estaba completamente de acuerdo con Marco, jamás besaría a alguien más y menos a Nahuel quien solo era un amigo más bien su mejor amigo, lo conoció en un viaje con su tía Alice y Jasper cuando tenía 3 años bueno cuando físicamente aparentaba 10 años. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos que desde entonces Nahuel los visitaba seguido a Forks pero a Marco nunca le gusto nada eso. Le molestaba la sola presencia de Nahuel. Lo que Marco no sabía era que Nahuel había encontrado a su compañera hace unos meses pero no le quiso decir nada pues sabía que usando a Nahuel podría apresurar a Marco. Y así fue.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Renesme, tú eres mía y solo mía- dijo Marco mientras pegaba su cuerpo y tomaba su rostro.

-Y tú eres mío Marco- contesto Renesme sonriendo y acercándose todavía más a él. -Pero date cuenta que ya estoy cansada de esperar "el momento" como tú le llamas, te amo Marco, eres mi compañero y quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Ya he madurado tanto mental como físicamente, ya no soy una niña, ahora soy una mujer- dijo mirándolo y tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía.

-Hace ya tiempo que dejaste de ser una niña... Yo también quiero eso y no sabes lo que ansiaba poder escuchar de tus labios esas palabras. Porque ya no voy a esperar "el momento", te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa, ¿Aceptas convertirte en mi esposa?- pregunto tomando su mano.

-Por supuesto que sí acepto.- contesto Renesme sonriendo. Marco sacó una cajita de terciopelo y la abrió para luego tomar el hermoso anillo de compromiso y colocarlo en el dedo de Renesme.

-Te amo Renesme Cullen futura señora de Vulturri-dijo Marco mientras se acercaba a sus labios y los besaba.

-También te amo Marco Vulturri- contesto entre sus labios y luego siguió el beso. Después de todo Marco ya iba preparado y eso le gustaba a Renesme. Minutos después se escucho a alguien "tosiendo", Marco se alejo pero tomo la cintura de Renesme posesivamente.

Renesme volteo a ver de quien se trataba y vio a su familia. Su padre estaba sonriendo y tenía un brillo admirable en sus ojos, igual que sus tíos, aunque si Renesme observaba bien también su madre y tías tenía ese brillo de satisfacción por... Ya, ese era el plan de sus tías y su madre, ellas sedujeron a sus compañeros.

-Tenemos una noticia que darles- dijo Renesme sonriendo ampliamente. -Me acabo de comprometer con Marco para casarnos- dijo mientras observaba cada rostro de su familia. Su tía Alice grito y empezó a dar saltitos.

-¡PERFECTO! ¡OTRA BODA!- grito mientras se acercaba a Renesme y Marco.

-Eso es una gran noticia- dijo su tía Rose.

-Ya era hora- dijo su madre sonriendo.

Bueno sus tías y madre se lo tomaron bien ahora a esperar las reacciones de sus tíos y padre.

-Muchas felicidades- dijo su tío Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa. Él era el único que se comportaba bien y no hacía escenitas de celos, aunque al principio también estuvo algo celoso con el paso del tiempo Renesme hablo con él y entendió las cosas, no como su tío Emmett y padre.

-Gracias tío- contesto Renesme acercándose a Jasper para abrazarlo. Luego se alejo y regreso a lado de Marco.

-¿Ustedes dos no piensan decir nada?- pregunto apuntando a Emmett y Edward. La expresión de Emmett era de... no lograba descifrarla y mucho menos la de su padre.

-Felicidades- dijo secamente su tío Emmett y luego se fue.

-Al menos no se puso histérico- dijo Rose sonriendo mientras seguía a su esposo.

-¿Papá?-pregunto Renesme nerviosa. Edward seguía inmóvil.

-Mientras Edward sale del estado de shock, deben saber que por supuesto yo seré la encargada de los preparativos de la boda- dijo Alice guiñándole a Renesme luego tomo la mano de Jasper y salieron.

-¿Edward?- pregunto ahora Bella mientras tomaba su mano. Renesme siempre se sorprendía cada vez que veía como con el simple toque de su mamá hacía su padre desprendía amor, ellos estaban en su mundo y se palpaba en el aire el amor que se tenían.

-Edward, ya lo habíamos hablado- susurro Bella cerca del oído de Edward. Él asintió.

-Antes que nada, debo pedirte una disculpa a ti hija y a Marco, mi comportamiento se sobrepasaba al querer protegerte y considerarte mi pequeña niña- dijo Edward mirando tanto a Renesme como a Marco.

-Lo comprendo papá y me da gusto que al fin te des cuenta que más que sobrepasarte, exagerabas- contesto riendo Renesme acercándose a Edward para abrazarlo.

-Siempre seré tu pequeña niña- susurro Renesme mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo su padre sonriendo y tocando suavemente la mejilla de Renesme.

-Es comprensible, pero debo agregar que si hoy continuaban igual tanto tú como Emmett, no lo hubiera permitido y seguiría adelante con mis planes de convertir a Renesme en mi esposa- dijo con sinceridad Marco y Edward asintió.

-¡RENESME Y MARCO!-grito Alice desde otra habitación.

-Ahora creo que a ustedes les toca sufrir con las locuras de Alice...-dijo su madre en voz baja estremeciéndose.

-Suerte con Alice... un consejo Marco, acepta todo lo que te diga si no quieres que se convierta en un duende diabólico porque créeme cuando te digo que hará todo lo posible por salirse con la suya- dijo Edward riendo al ver la expresión desconcierta de Marco.

-Tú también Renesme, toma en cuenta ese consejo- dijo Bella sonriendo.

Renesme asintió y se alejo de la mano de Marco. Ahora era el turno de la tortura que pasarían tanto ella como Marco a lado de Alice Cullen. Aunque en esos momentos sería capaz de soportar todo ya que estaba totalmente feliz porque al fin se convertiría en la esposa de Marco.

Ella ansiaba y esperaba ser tan feliz como lo eran sus padres, aunque por lo que le contaron tuvieron algunos problemas para estar juntos, al final de cuentas lo lograron. Su amor pudo contra todo y eso era lo que quería Renesme junto a Marco, un amor que pese a los problemas que se presentaran, siempre saldría a delante su amor y se podría sobrellevar ante todo.

.

.

* * *

Ya llegamos al final de esta historia. Espero de todo corazon que hayan disfrutado de la historia y que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos sus comentarios, son muy importantes! Gracias!. Ahora sino es mucho pedir, las quiero invitar a leer otra historia que he empezado y que se llama Heridas de Amor, les aseguro que les llamara la atención y espero ver pronto sus comentarios.!

Hasta la proxima!


End file.
